


Light in my darkness

by Jyoux3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood, Bloodplay, Depression, Fluff, Gunplay, M/M, Masochism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoux3/pseuds/Jyoux3
Summary: Exo mafia au. Kai is the leader, Sehun is his light. The only person he ever showed his real self to.Main ship Kai/Sehun. Side ones, Kris/Suho. Soft friends with benefits Chanyeol/Baekhyun at the start. Lay/Baekhyun and Chanyeol/Kyungsoo later.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who are they exactly?” Suho whispered to the male beside him, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Both of their arms were tied up with ropes, bruises decorating their body. He shifted a bit, trying to adjust his most likely broken ankle.

He fucking knew it was a bad idea to mess with that one guy he met before. They had no idea he was from a gang and they fucking killed him. Now look at that… They were kneeling in their comrade’s blood, waiting for some guy to come and make the decision on who is useful enough to live.  

“Those are Kai’s men.” Kris replied, giving one last tug at the ropes, and as expected, it was no use. So they messed with Kai’s gang? Fuck… They were known to be the most violent and wealthy ones. It was almost like a dream to work with them, and the worst nightmare to have them against you, which they did.  

Suho moved his eyes around the room, most of their men were dead by now along with the leader.  
His eyes stopped at the two people that seemed to look a bit different. One had black messy hair, simple white button shirt along with black ripped up skinnies, other one was taller than him - red hair, white shirt which was now stained in red, black jacket and jeans. They looked pretty terrifying.  
“Who are those? They stand out from the others.” Kris followed Suho’s gaze which landed on the two men sorting out their guns and tugging them behind their pants.  
“The black haired one is Lay. As much as I’ve heard he doesn’t fight. He’s more of their medic. And the one besides him is Chanyeol. Great aim, though mostly prefers using various knives, loves torturing people.” Lay seemed to have kind features, while the other was pure on terrifying.

Suho scanned the room again. The other’s seemed to be just recruits judging from the same uniforms and strict posture. Some of them were injured, but they seemed to be so proud of taking over another gang, their gang.

“So where’s the-..” he shut himself up as his question got answered right in front of him. A man with black hair and a fancy suit walked inside, a pleased, quite scary smile on his lips. Following him was a taller man - white hair, same fancy black suit decorated with a few expensive looking pins.  
Just before Suho could ask again who those were, Kris already began speaking.  
“The one in black hair is Kai, their leader, scary and brutal as shit. I heard he doesn’t even spare kids. The taller one is Sehun, known as his slut, though he’s dangerous. Don’t underestimate him.” Suho frowned before letting out a breath. Well, this will be either where they die, or must serve fucking satan.

Kai took a few steps forward, passing his men who immediately shut up, waiting for their leader’s instructions. His eyes darted around the room, only the important ones seemed to be left alive.

“Is that all?” he felt Sehun stepping closer, both of his arms snaking around one of his, letting out a hot breath against his neck as his fingers slowly moved up and down his arm. Both of them seemed to always get turned on by this. By the amount of power they had over these pathetic people, kneeling and begging for their worthless lives.

“Seems like it.” Chanyeol answered while looking through a paper and then counting up the hostages.  
“So these are supposed to be the good ones? They don’t look impressing at all.” He said with disgust. All of them looked weak, especially the few trembling and crying.  
A chuckle passed his lips.

“Alright… Shall we princess?” Kai asked, reaching out his hand to Sehun who hesitated pulling his arms away, he felt too comfortable like this. It was always a challenge for those two to separate.  
“I suppose…” Usual bored tone escaped Sehun’s lips as he grabbed over the other’s hand. The two made their way to the hostages. Both of them pulled out their guns before Kai lifted up Sehun’s hand just to give it a small peck and a smirk before letting go.

“Gross.” Some man mumbled and Kai without a hesitation pressed the trigger.  
Bang!  
The man fell into his own splashed pool of blood. The other members seemed to let out a shaky breath, one of them shrieking annoyingly to who Sehun did the same. Two down.  
Sehun looked towards Jongin, giving him a pleased smile before continuing the left side. He heard the few shots coming from Kai’s side.  
Huh… It seemed like today’s catch was shit.

Sehun made his way to the smallest of all the members.  
“Name.” Sehun called out, the other seemed to hesitate. There was heavy eyeliner smeared around his eyes, shirt slightly open. It looked as if someone had fun with him before he was placed here, judging by the bruises around the ropes, as well as the one appearing on his cheek.

“Baekhyun.” The male spoke in a teasing tone, his tongue running over the pink lips. Sehun threw a look over at Chanyeol, completely uninterested.  
“Basically a slut. Worked as a distraction.” Sehun hummed at the answer.  
“How long and how many?” he asked the male who just grinned, moving closer, his tongue slowly sliding across the barrel of Sehun’s gun.  
“I’ve been working for a year. I assassinated 15.” Sehun seemed to be pleased with the answer, gesturing to the few men that walked over and grabbed both of Baekhyun’s arms, escorting him before coming back once again.

Next was the quite a motherly looking figure. He looked too soft, too breakable, too emotional. Not worth the time. Sehun pointed the gun at his head, eyes catching a glimpse of a tall male besides him stirring nervously. Quick breaths escaping his lips, almost panicking ones. The motherly figure gave the tall one a look, his lips trying to crack a smile to reassure him.  
A chuckle passed Sehun’s lips.  
“Oh how cute, a couple.” He mocked them, tapping his gun at the head of the male.  
“What are your names?”  
The two seemed to hesitate before replying. Sehun quickly growing impatient and tapping the gun against his forehead again.  
“I’m Suho. That’s Kris.” Sehun tilted his head towards Chanyeol.  
“Suho… Ah here he is. Used to handle money, known to be very wealthy and has a great aim. Both him and Kris are known to be their best shooters.” Sehun released a soft hum. A shooter couple, how cute.  
“How much?”  
“You can take 70 percent.” Sehun threw a look towards Kai, who had just finished with his side, seeming to leave none of them alive.  
“It’s your pick babe.” He simply replied as he walked over to his men, they knelt down and began wiping the blood off his shoes.

“Alright. Deal.” He replied to Suho and both of the men seemed to release a relieved sigh, immediately exchanging looks.

The next few fell down with a bang, worthless pieces of trash.  
So in the end they managed to recruit only three new members - Baekhyun, Suho and Kris. Others were completely useless. What kind of a gang was this even, purely made of shit.

 

They made their way back to the hideout. Sehun and Kai left the van first, then the other two followed along with the members dragging the three new guys who still had ropes wrapped around their wrists.  
Kai threw a gaze back to Chanyeol, seeing the man growing impatient as he fiddled with one of his blades. A smile appeared on Kai’s lips.  
“Three guys Chanyeol. Make them break and serve us. Make sure they will be loyal.” Chanyeol looked up at the leader, a wide almost maniac like grin spread over his lips.  
“Especially the one that wouldn’t shut up the whole way. What was his name again?.. Baekhyun? You better teach that one good.” He smirked as he ordered the men to bring the three into the basement. He saw the panicked expression on Suho’s face. Kris seemed to keep his cool guy image as Baekhyun just smirked at Chanyeol, his lips pursing into a teasing kiss. Was he a masochist by any chance? Well… not like Kai gave a shit. Chanyeol or Lay can do whatever he wants with them.

As they watched the men escorting the three, he felt Sehun’s hand repeatedly running up and down his back, nails almost digging through the expensive fabric.  
“Jongin…” Sehun’s whine near his ear almost sounded like a moan, hot breath hitting against his neck. Impatient as always…  
“Don’t disturb us unless it’s something important.” Kai then told to the men before turning around, his hand grabbing over Sehun’s.  
“Come on babe, I know I’ve had you waiting long enough.” He leaned closer, his tongue shortly running over the younger’s neck, making him shiver and let out a moan under him. The other members were used to this and paid no attention to such act. He was their leader after all. They better keep their mouths shut even if they would decide to fuck on the couch in front of them, which did happen a few times.

Kai lead Sehun into their bedroom. As soon as the door closed, they both removed their jackets, dropping them carelessly on the ground, pressing their lips together into a hungry kiss. Sehun’s fingers moved up into Kai’s hair, gripping them harshly. Moan left his lips, earning a satisfied smirk on the younger’s face. Kai bit down hard into his bottom lip as a payback, tasting the metallic liquid flooding both of their mouths. They always ended up getting rough.

The kiss lasted for a few more minutes, Sehun pressed against the wooden door and squirming under the other’s body, breathless and dazed. His hips began rubbing against Kai’s, stating the obvious hard on that he had since almost a few hours ago.  
Jongin’s lips finally pulled away from the others. His eyes darted over the scarlet painted swollen lips. It always aroused him to see Sehun messed up, bruised and marked. Sehun was his. Only his.  

Jongin’s lips slowly slid down on the pale neck, peppering it in wet kisses before his teeth bit into the soft flesh, roughly sucking on it and making the male under him moan desperately.  
“Jongin…” Sehun gasped as he felt another bite, his knees going weak immediately before he sank down. His hand ran over his neck, pleased at the stinging pain.  
Kai helped him up and lead to the bed.

“Sit.” Sehun commanded and Kai listened. Sitting down and unzipping his pants, pulling them down agonizingly slow, since he already knew what was coming. He watched Sehun who stared hungrily at his hard on, tongue darting out of his mouth and licking over his lips absentmindedly. A smirk painted Jongin’s lips.  
“Come on.” Kai invited and didn’t have to say anything else, Sehun already moved onto his knees, positioning between the male’s legs. His hand pulled out the other’s cock, leaning down and licking over the crown a few times. A pleased hum left his lips, eyes closing.  
Kai loved this view.

It always starts slow. Sehun lazily licking at the tip, then along the shaft, nails teasingly dragging against the other’s thighs. Enjoying himself as if it was the most delicious lollipop.  
Though within a few minutes he gets impatient.  
His head would dip down, pretty pink lips stretching around Kai’s cock before starting to bob quickly. Slowing down after a few minutes again and forcing the whole length down his throat, gagging a few times before looking up at Kai, lust and need in his eyes. Kai knows what he wants. He slid his hand into the others hair, gripping roughly and giving a pull forward, making Sehun choke and whine but eagerly scratch at his thighs.

Kai got up somewhat lazily, getting a good hold of the other’s head before starting to shove his cock down Sehun’s throat repeatedly in a quick rhythm, moans spilling over Jongin’s lips.  
It lasted a few minutes. Tears pooled up repeatedly and ran down the blonde’s cheeks, smearing the eyeliner he had put on this morning. How hot, Kai thought to himself. He never got tired of Sehun.

He pulled out right before coming, earning a whine of protest from Sehun just to jerk it a few more times and spill the hot load right at the other’s face with a groan, earning a pleased smile. Sehun’s tongue darted out, licking over at what he could reach.  
“What a pretty slut…” Kai commented, his finger stroking over Sehun’s right cheek, the other immediately leaning into his touch.

It took a short make out session before Kai was hard again.  
“Come on… Fuck me already!” Sehun almost yelled out desperately, now pressed naked on the bed under Jongin, their expensive clothes scattered carelessly all over the floor. Kai let out a chuckle as he reached over to the bedside, about to pull out lube just to get stopped.  
“Fuck prep, just do it now or I swear to god Kim Jongin…” Sehun would always get so needy and desperate after a while. It was hot, even though Jongin hated hurting him like this.

Without waiting for another curse from Sehun, he pulled himself closer, spreading the other’s legs and leaning down to capture Sehun’s blood covered lips. He kissed him as a distraction, one of his hands jerked himself off. Within just a few more seconds he pushed the cock at the younger’s entrance. Sehun immediately let out a moan, moving his hips against the other as much as possible. Kai pulled away from the kiss, gripping over the others hips and pushing it all in, earning a painful shriek from Sehun, his back arching from the bed.  
“Fuck-…” he muttered through clenched jaw as tears streamed down his face, Kai could see crimson slowly running down. He was about to ask if to stop when Sehun moved his hips again.  
“Move. Hurry up!” he commanded even through his tears and Kai listened, his fingers digging into the other’s hips, surely to leave more bruises along the previous ones.

The blood made it easier to move, both of them were pretty much used to this, even when Sehun won’t be able to walk that well for the next few days.  
He slammed his hips hard against the other, making the younger writhe in agony and pleasure, moaning out Jongin’s name.  
After a few more thrust he switched position, nailing the other’s prostate repeatedly, earning almost yell like moans.  
“J-jongin-“ Sehun moaned out from under him, his fingers desperately clinging at the sheets. One of Kai’s hands reached out, starting to stroke the other’s cock. Just a few more jerks and the younger came, clenching hard around Jongin and making him hiss out. He slammed a few more hard thrusts before stopping, hot load spilling deep inside Sehun to which the younger let out a pleased sound.  
Sweat along with tears glistened on his face, his eyes barely open. He looked completely fucked out.

Few more seconds and Kai pulled out, watching blood mixed with cum slowly start running out the other’s ass.  
“Should I get you to show-..” Kai was about to ask as he saw the other sit up, leaning down and licking Kai’s cock clean before leaning back and wincing at the pain.  
“Sleep.” The blonde commanded as Jongin let out a slight chuckle, lying down beside him and pulling the silk covers over them. His strong arms snaked around the other and pulled him closer. They were sticky but none of them cared. Heck… This soft Jongin’s side was only for Sehun to see.

Kai pet the other’s hair a few times, seeing him doze off quickly. That’s when the door swung open and Chanyeol walked in, bloody knife in his hand, clothes stained with it as well. He kept quiet upon seeing Sehun asleep, knowing that Kai will get angry if he woke his princess up.  
“Suho will tell you the codes now.” Jongin simply nodded.  
“I’ll be there in an hour.” Chanyeol then closed the door again, completely not surprised by what he just saw. Jongin set the alarm on his phone before deciding to doze off as well. He gave last kiss to the others head before closing his own eyes.


	2. You're the only one that matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more plot and very little smut. I hope you enjoy anyways! Please tell me if you'd like me to continue.

This ones more plot and very little smut. Enjoy!  
Tell me if you liked it and if you'd like another chapter c:

[Music while writing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCIojbRhBns)  
\-- 

 _Bzz!_  
_Bzz!_  
Kai reached out for his phone, swiping across it to stop the annoying alarm. The hour seemed to pass a lot faster than he thought. No matter how much he wished to still stay in bed hugging his one and only, he knew that business awaits, especially with these new recruits.

Sehun writhed in Kai’s arms before opening his eyes, sleepily blinking up at him as Jongin leaned down and pressed a kiss against the other’s lips.  
“I suppose that means no joined bath.” Sehun commented once Kai pulled away, getting up and grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe while younger tried sitting up, pain immediately shot across his lower back, making him whine out and frown.

“I don’t know how long it will take. Just go relax and if I’m still not back after you’re done, come to Chanyeol’s.” Sehun watched the other pulling on pants, his eyes fixing on every muscle hungrily. Sigh passed his bitten lips upon knowing that there will be no round two today.

“Aright.” He mumbled in a displeased tone which Jongin easily noticed.  
“I’m sorry princess.” He apologized, walking over to him while buttoning his shirt just to lean down and press a kiss to his head. Sehun waved him off, no point in being a whiny bitch.  
“Go go.” He watched Kai leave before pulling his wrecked body off the bed. It hurt so damn bad, but hell, it was enjoyable if it was Jongin who gave him the pain.

As he stood up, he felt something running down his thighs, making him cringe.  
“Gross…” he muttered to himself before walking over and setting the bath with bunch of bubbles. As it filled up, Sehun decided to wash himself at least a bit in the shower. There was no way he’s going to sit in the bath with blood and cum floating around.

 

“How did it go?” Kai asked once he entered the basement. Dried old and new blood stains all over the floor, not to mention various metal weapons thrown here and there.  
The giant turned around, flashing him a happy grin.  
“These two were easy. I’m sure they will be loyal as long as they won’t be separated.” He pointed at the couple sitting on the bed, both of their heads down as if trying their best to avoid any eye contact with Kai. Good.  
“And the other one?” Chanyeol huffed out a puff of air.  
“Ah you see… he really can’t shut up.” A frown etched on his face.  
“I ended up tying him to the bed and taping his mouth shut. He’s so annoying, even the pain seems to only turn him on. I’m sure he’s going to be loyal, but damn… That fucking slut should keep his mouth shut.” Such words only made Jongin laugh.  
“May I see him? I think I have a way or two to make him shut up.”

Suho rose his head up from the bed, letting out a chuckle.  
“He never shuts up. It’s his personality no matter what you do.” Kai eyed the injured male. It seemed like Chanyeol really did have fun with these two. Suho’s eyebrow was cut open, bruise on his cheek and neck, ankle twisted weirdly and not to mention burn marks around wrists from the ropes. The one beside him seemed not hurt at all, but he did look as pale as paper, his hand clenching the others almost desperately.  
Ah… So Chanyeol chose psychological torture to-… what was his name again?..  Kris? Right. Torturing your loved one right in front of you could be a lot worse than getting the pain inflicted on you. That's at least what Jongin thought. Sehun was his only weakness and strength.

“I’m sure I can find a way.” Chanyeol eyed Kai and let the other enter his bedroom located right beside the basement. The boy was tied to the bed, spread out too much and ropes obviously too tight. Wasn’t this one of Chanyeol’s kinks?  
The one on the bed seemed to have already chewed the tape off.  
“Now what brings the king here?” Baekhyun grinned. His cheek had a bruise, obvious choking marks around his neck. Various cuts all over his exposed skin – chest, arms and thighs. Chanyeol really didn’t go easy on this one and yet he’s still sassy like this.

“I heard you quite misbehaved.” Jongin gave an eerie smile as Baekhyun watched him move closer. Something about Kai suddenly made him want to curl up into a ball. Was it his stare? His voice? He wasn’t sure, he seemed fucking terrifying.  
“I-.. wasn’t.” he tried to keep up the sassiness, though his voice began shaking.

There were few minutes of silence in the basement. Lay had come over to take care of Suho. His kind eyes moved around the other’s body with a concerned frown.  
“Lie down please.” He asked gently as Suho did so, almost relaxing from such presence. What could of made such a kindhearted person end up in a gang?  
It stung as he felt the wounds being cleaned and then sewn, but nowhere as close to the pain before.

Just as he was about to doze off, the four of them heard blood curdling screams coming from Chanyeol’s bedroom. Suho and Kris widened their eyes in horror. What was he doing to Baekhyun? He never screamed before unless he was excited.  
Suho threw a worried look over to Kris who seemed to try and block out the sound. The screams only lasted for a few seconds. Lay and Chanyeol seemed to pay no attention to it as if it was something normal.

Within a minute the door swung open again, Kai wiping his hands off on the towel before throwing it away into the bin.  
“I’m sure he won’t be any trouble now.” He looked pleased, Chanyeol just gave a nod.

Kai waited at the side as Lay finished bandaging the weak looking one. Once he was done and had left, he finally pulled a chair closer to the bed.  
“So the codes, mind telling me them?” He asked in such a soft voice that would make people think he worked as a kindergarten teacher.

Suho gave a nod, moving his hand into one of the pockets and handing him the paper.  
“Here.” Kai grabbed it, opening and reading through it a few times, making the two anxious even though they have done completely nothing wrong. They guessed it was just the type of aura that Kai gave.

After a few minutes of silence, well except for Chanyeol sharpening his knives, he finally nodded.  
“Seems correct. Well then…” he said as he got up, reaching out his hand.  
“I welcome both of you into our gang. The only two rules are to obey my or Sehun’s every order and to never use my real name. Call me Kai.” He spoke in a warm voice with a smile on his face, but you could notice the deadly undertone.  
Suho hesitated before shaking his hand, Kris followed.

“Isn’t Sehun just your slut? Fucktoy?” Kris asked, slightly puzzled by the first rule, and hell… he wished he didn’t ask this because all the warmth and the smile on Kai’s face immediately vanished and turned into something deadly. His eyes shot daggers at him and honestly Kris wished he could hide right now.  
“A slut?..” he released a terrifying chuckle before his face went straight again.

Before Kris could even notice he was already on the ground with a bleeding lip. Kai had punched him so hard he almost got knocked out. Damn he wished he could actually fight against him. But raising your hand against Kai would mean death. All he could do was act weak.

“Get up.” He heard Kai command, shaky scared breaths coming out from Suho.  
He didn’t get up, and fuck-… he should of. Another horrible mistake.  
"Rule one was to listen to my orders, Kris." Kai grabbed at the brunette hair, pulling him up by force before his knee landed straight into his stomach. Kris lost the count how many times he did it.  
Just as he thought it was over, there was another hard kick right at his chest, making him cough out blood and start seeing stars.  
“He didn’t know! Please stop!” He heard Junmyeon’s begging coming from above him as Kai seemed to get ready for another kick at his head.  
“He won’t say it again! He’s sorry!” Suho tried once more and Kai seemed to stop, kneeling down and grabbing over his jaw painfully.  
“Don’t you ever dare to call him like that.” He spat in his face before getting up and leaving, Chanyeol a few meters away just released a chuckle.  
“Idiots… Sehun is the only thing that matters in his life.”

Suho knelt down, his arms helping the other one up and dragging him onto the bed as Kris wrapped his ones around the waist, coughing a few more times before looking over at worried Suho.  
“I’m alright… Should really keep my mouth shut.” He gave a pained smile as Suho released a relieved breath, his hand caressing over his cheek.  
“Please stay safe. I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Sehun had already gotten out of the bath and pulled on his clothes, simple white shirt and black leather pants. He was brushing his hair when he heard the door open and two arms wrapped around his waist, head leaning on his shoulder.  
“Did everything go well?” Sehun asked, hearing the soft tired hum of approval.  
“Jongin… You need some rest.” Sehun spoke softly, feeling a kiss being pressed to his hickey covered neck, a shiver ran down his spine.  
“Jongin, I’m too hungry.” He gave an excuse, Kai releasing an annoyed hum before letting go and having one of his tantrums, which just made Sehun roll his eyes.  
“I’m gonna get us both something, you go shower and lie down, alright?” He asked with almost pleading tone as Jongin just gave a nod, leaving to the bathroom.

Sehun walked to the kitchen slowly, his ass and hips hurt, just as always.

The male pulled out few things from the fridge, deciding on making something sweet, since it seemed to ease Jongin. Brownies! Perfect! Who would think that the ruthless Kim Jongin was weak for chocolate...  
As he lined up the ingredients, he heard quiet steps coming towards him. His eyes shifted onto the figure just to see that it’s the mom like person. Why was he here… He didn’t need some piece of shit hanging around him.  
“Leave.” Sehun simply said as Suho gave a frown, trying to fix up a smile.  
“I thought I could help, I have nothing else to do and you could tell me a bit how stuff works here.” Sehun seemed to think about it, his eyes running up and down the other before sighing.  
“Suit yourself.” He answered before taking out a bowl and measuring the ingredients, Suho decided on melting the chocolate.  
It was quiet for the most of the time. Just Suho humming from time to time that soon turned into a quiet singing. He sounded so good though?  
Sehun, who was stirring up the ingredients, suddenly looked up towards the other’s direction.  
“Sing louder.” He commanded. The voice seemed so calming.  
Suho got surprised by that but just nodded and increased the volume. It was weird for someone to like his voice, well, except for Kris.  
Sehun meanwhile listened, his hands placed on the table, eyes closing and enjoying the sweet melody.

After some time, Sehun spoke, a slight smile on his usual resting bitch face.  
“Maybe you can be useful after all. You could be like my personal radio.” He gave off a soft chuckle which surprised Junmyeon. He suddenly looked so pure, almost like a child. He swore to himself to explore this side of Sehun.  
Suho smiled, giving a soft nod before shoving the tray into the oven.

Sehun carried a plate of brownies in one hand, two cups of hot chocolate in the other as he entered the bedroom. His eyes slid on spread out Jongin on the bed, hitched breath leaving Sehun’s lips as he saw the other jerking off. He placed the cups along with the plate down before quietly tiptoeing over to him. The younger’s fingers began slowly moving on the other’s chest, making its way down.  
“You could of just asked me. I know the day’s been stressful.” Sehun murmured as Jongin opened his eyes, slightly startled expression which quickly turned into a relaxed one. The male let Sehun take over. Younger’s hand slid down to his cock, wrapping around it slowly and jerking it off. He leaned over to the other and kissed him lazily before moving down. His lips wrapped around the crown, giving it a few almost kittenish licks before starting to slide up and down. Jongin released a soft pleased breath under him, his fingers gripping into the blond locks.

It didn’t take long before Jongin shoved the others head and came down his throat. Sehun slightly frowned but swallowed it all, pulling away after a few seconds and licking over his lips. Kai gave him a thankful smile as Sehun just winked, walking back over to the table as the other pulled his underwear up.  
“I thought we could enjoy this.” He said happily, jumping on the bed besides him and handing him one of the cups while placing the plate down.

Kai smiled before taking a sip and grabbing a piece of the brownie, it felt as if his nerves just slipped away. He hummed happily before leaning over and placing a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.  
“I love you.” He said softly as Sehun winked once more.  
“I know.”

 _Bzz!  
Bzz!_  
“Ugh turn it off!” Sehun mumbled, turning over and hiding his face in the pillow.  
_Bzz!_  
“Jongin!” he yelled out annoyed before turning his head and noticing that the other wasn’t in bed. Not even in the room.  
“Huh?..” He mumbled before reaching over and turning the alarm off. He must have gotten urgent plans.

Sehun showered. Got dressed, applied the make-up and styled his hair before heading outside the room. People were running off here and there, Suho having coffee with Kris.

“Ah! Sehun!” He heard his name being called out from behind, it was Chanyeol who ran up to him, obvious hickeys on his neck. Maybe Baekhyun and him were getting along a lot better already.  
“Kai left you some breakfast. He went off to a meeting with Xiumin. He said to give you this.” The redhead spoke, handing him a few papers.  
“We’re leaving in an hour.” Chanyeol added before walking off. He saw Baekhyun sitting in the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around his knees and eyes darting in horror. Guess Jongin really fucked him up yesterday.

Sehun walked over to the table where the plate with some coconut cake was left and a small note. Yup, Sehun was weak for everything sweet.

He grabbed over the paper and read it.  
_‘Sorry I had to leave without a word! I didn’t want to wake you up… There’s an urgent meeting with Xiumin’s group. I will be back in the afternoon. I know we promised not to separate, but today you’re gonna have to attend the mission alone. Suho and the other men are going with you. Please stay safe.’_

Sehun shoved the note in his pocket before sitting down, his mood dropped already. He hated this. He hated it so much. He hated being apart from Jongin. It felt as if half of him was ripped out. He felt so empty.

Sehun played with the fork for quite a while, not even bothering to eat. He felt the soft tapping on his shoulder that made him look up behind. Suho.  
“We need to go.” He said as Sehun just gave a nod, getting up. He needed to act like a leader now since Jongin wasn’t here.  
“Chanyeol. My equipment.” He called out, seeing the redhead dart into his basement before getting back and handing him a few small needles which he tucked away in his pants. He took the gun with initials ‘Oh Sehun’ carved on the side. A small gift from Jongin.  
Sehun checked the bullets before looking over at the other men.  
“Listen up! Our job today is to get into the hideout and steal their plans. As much as I know, it should be hidden in the leader’s room. Kill whoever you need to get to it.” He gave a short explanation as the men nodded, leaving after that into the vans. It was simple.  
Sehun let out a breath, his hand sliding over his chest. He felt cold and insecure.

They’ve got to the destination safely. Few men have already went inside the hideout. He always stayed back unless they lost too many men, which seemed to happen today.  
Once he lost signal with a few of them, he decided to get in there. His hands slid over the gun before pulling it out, other hand grabbing over the few needles.  
It wasn’t hard to get in. All the ways were pried open. He saw a few of his men lying on the ground, but mostly the enemy ones.

It was easy to get into the leader’s room. Almost too easy…  
“Where’s the damn paper…” He mumbled under his breath, trying to look through cabinets before hearing the door open and the sound of a gun being pulled. Shit. He should have known this was a trap.

He turned around, hands going up. That’s when he spotted the paper right on top of the wardrobe.  
“Ah… Aren’t you Kai’s slut?” The old man called out, almost choking on his laugh, obviously smoked too much in his worthless life.  
“Now what a shame such a pretty flower has to die. Wouldn’t you like to be my whore instead? I could treat you so much better.” He asked, stepping closer with the gun pointed at him. Other men had it pointed at Sehun as well. It was time to act.

“Kai isn’t as far as alluring as you. He’s too weak. Why do you think I’m here without him? He just slows me down.” He spoke, stepping closer as his hand ran up to the man’s chest. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, it was hard for Sehun to keep a straight face.  
“You think I don’t know this is just an act?” The old man asked, his hand sliding over Sehun’s cheek with a grin. Sehun felt himself stiffen. No one should touch him but Jongin. He knew he had to act as a distraction often, but it always made him feel so disgusted and seek for cuddlee later.

Well, either he gets killed here or he kills the guy and then most likely gets shot. It was a small chance to not get injured, but he had to take it.  
His hand slid over the gun and pulled the trigger, making the old man fall to the ground. Sehun was fast, he managed to kneel down before the other three bullets hit him. His left hand threw out a few poisoned needles that hit at the men’s neck.  
Did one of them not fire? Two shots went into the wall, but where’s the third one?

“Sehun!” He heard Suho call out as he opened the door, his gun aiming at the two men and immediately shooting them.  
“I’m fine.” Sehun called out, getting up. Why did he feel dizzy?  
“Sehun! Your stomach!” Suho called out in terror as the younger’s hand pressed against it, blood. So that’s where the third bullet went into. Surprise!  
Shit. How didn’t he feel it?  
Panic suddenly appeared on his face. ‘Oh no… I can’t leave Jongin.’ He thought to himself as both of his hands pressed up tightly against his suddenly heavily bleeding stomach.  
“Call Jongin.” He muttered out before feeling himself starting to pass out, Suho caught him with one of the other members, immediately dragging the limp body into the van. He was put onto one of the mattresses. Suddenly he could feel the pain better than any before. Guess earlier it was adrenaline running through his veins that made him not feel anything,

He watched Suho dial Xiumin since Kai had left his phone back in the base.  
“Could you give me Jongin? It’s about Sehun.” Two members were pressing onto the wound. Sehun felt as if he was floating, but he tried his best not to pass out.

Once the phone was pressed to his ear, he heard Jongin’s panicking voice.  
“Sehun, baby? What happened? Are you alright?” Sehun let out a weak chuckle, making more blood spurt out of the wound.  
“Remember how I said we would die if we were alone?..” There was complete silence on the other side of the line except for a shaky breath. “I think that’s what’s happening now. Could you come home, please?..” He begged, feeling his voice grow weaker.  
“Sehun don’t you fucking dare to do this to me! I’ll be right there!” he called out before hanging up. That’s when Sehun thought, ‘I should have said that I loved him. What if that was the last time I hear his voice?’  
No. He must not think like this. It’s just a gunshot wound. He will be fine.  
_Right?.._

 


	3. I don’t even want to imagine a world without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is fluffy and somewhat angsty. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! Leave me your thoughts about this chapter please so I could improve c:

[Music while writing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49ZhrgtR-S4)

\--

 

It felt as if hours passed before the van stopped. Sehun was sure that it took barely around twenty minutes, but it felt so much longer, most likely because of the pain spreading across his body. He forced himself to stay awake, keeping his eyes on one object or the other. Whenever he would feel his eyes starting to close, Suho would slightly shake him.

Sehun could hear the steps outside before the door were pulled open. He tried to slowly sit up, just to get pushed back down by other members, earning them a glare.  
“I’m fine.” Though in fact, he wasn’t fine. But hell, there was no way he was going to act weak in front of them.  
He felt as if he had a high fever, fuck… As if the shot wasn’t enough, the bullet was poisoned too. Lucky him…

He tried to sit up again, this time Suho helped him instead of pushing down. Sehun felt somewhat thankful.  
The mom helped him get out of the van and offered to lean on him to help out at least a bit. Sehun thought about it for a second but the wave of sudden pain made him grab after the other, hiss leaving his lips.  
“Come on, hold on.” Suho said as Sehun slowly laid his arm around the other’s shoulder, his free hand pressing on the wound.

They slowly made it inside, other members ran off to call for Lay.  
As they entered, Sehun could hear Jongin yelling already, not even noticing that Sehun was there.  
“J-jongin…” Sehun called out through the gritted teeth, making the other turn around immediately, his face going pale in the matter of seconds, eyes staring with horror at the wound and how fucked up the younger one looked.

The fear on his face quickly turned into anger as he pulled out his gun, eyes moving to one of the members. It was that exact expression which Sehun feared so much.  
How to explain this… Kai somewhat had a double personality. One was the sweet caring angel while the other one was a complete heartless demon that could most likely even kill Sehun if needed.

“You were responsible for today’s mission. Why did you let him get hurt? You know that you’re supposed to sacrifice your worthless life to keep him safe!” Kai yelled as he walked over to the member who tried to reply. Jongin quickly raised his gun and without any hesitation pullled the trigger, making the man fall down.  
Suho froze in his spot as others seemed to stop breathing for a second as well. Sehun shortly closed his eyes. He didn’t want more people to die just because of his own stupidity.  
“Jongin please stop…” Sehun managed to say quietly.  
Kai’s eyes then fixed on Suho, seeming not to even notice Sehun.  
“And how about you? It’s your first mission and you dare to come back with him injured?” He pointed his gun at Suho and set the trigger.  
Sehun felt the other’s body tense up near him, it wasn’t Suho’s fault. He shouldn’t die like this, not to mention that he pretty much saved Sehun’s ass.  
With the last energy left he managed to speak up sharply and loudly, cutting through whatever had gotten over Jongin.  
“Jongin stop it!” Sehun called out, raising his hand as if to reach out, but it only made more blood spurt from the wound before he fell on his knees. He coughed painfully, seeing droplets of blood splashing onto the floor from his mouth. This was the end, wasn’t it?

That was when he felt arms wrapping around him and quickly lifting him up. As the coughs slightly died down, he looked up seeing a concerned, but soft as ever face.  
“You’re going to be okay Sehunnie.” Lay called out softly and it felt as if his worries melted away for a second. His body began going limp.  
“Sehun!” He heard deeper voice call out and felt his hand being grabbed.  
“I-it’s okay Nini…” Sehun mumbled out. “I’m sure you’ll be fine alone even if I don’t survive.”  
His voice sounded weak, barely a whisper but he was sure that Jongin caught. A slight smile painted his pale lips before he had given up. He heard the panicked voice for the last few seconds before everything went black.

 

“You better make sure he stays alive!” Jongin yelled at Lay who laid Sehun’s limp body onto the surgical table.  
“I will do my best. It would be better if you left, Kai.” He knew there was no point in saying this, but yet he did anyways, earning another angry yell from Kai.  
“I’m not fucking leaving anywhere! Just do your damn job and save him or else your brain is going to be splattered like that other guys!” Lay let out a sigh before pulling on a mask and gloves, he heard Kai pacing around the room repeatedly.

Once he brought the needed equipment, he lifted up Sehun’s shirt. No exit wound, meaning the bullet was still inside. Great…  
He noticed that the younger had a fever as soon as he picked him up. This won’t be pretty. Hell… It will be a miracle if he survives. He decided on not telling that to Kai.

It took a few minutes to remove the bullet and clean the wound, or well at least what he could do. Even with his skilled fingers, it still took longer than expected.  
It seemed like he removed the bullet just in time, the poison didn’t spread that far and the shot was just slightly off his vital organs. How lucky… That made Lay crack a soft smile behind the mask

Lay quickly stitched the boy up, making sure to carefully wrap the bandage around him. He hurryingly stepped to the blood bank drawers, pulling out the correct type - O, before setting up an IV.  
Lay relaxed a bit, finally removing the shirt completely. His eyes ran over the other’s body, shortly stopping his movements. God he was so beautiful… He really wished he could just fuck him out right there.  
Lay, control yourself! He scolded himself before wiping the rest of the blood off his body with a wet towel. Kai watched him from afar, keeping quiet the whole time, except for the curses escaping here and there.

Lay got up once again, walking over to the drawer and pulling out some morphine along with a fluid that should lessen the fever.  
He injected the two into his arm before tapping on it a few times.  
“Alright, I’m done.” He said to Kai who almost immediately appeared at the bed.  
“How is he?”  
“He seems stable for now, though the bullet contained venom. I will check what it was exactly in a bit. I seemed to remove it on time. It also missed the vital organs, but the venom made him cough up blood.” Lay shortly explained to which Kai just frowned before sighing. His body dropped onto the chair besides the bed, releasing a relieved breath.  
“I shouldn’t have let him go alone. He never stays back if he’s alone… He’s too soft hearted.” Kai spoke with guilt in his voice.  
Lay reached out and patted over the males shoulder a few times.  
“We both know that he’s stubborn. What’s done is done, now we can just hope for the best. Please call for me in case something happens.” Lay excused himself and left the room to check on other members.

Jongin watched Sehun for a while, feeling the guilt slowly eating him up. He reached out and began stroking over the others blond sweat covered hair.  
“I’m so sorry Sehunnie…” He called out quietly before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on top of his forehead.

 

“Junmyeon!” Suho turned around upon hearing the familiar voice, smile spreading across his lips as he spread his arms out, immediately hugging the giant that practically ran up to him.  
“Are you alright? I heard the mission didn’t go very well.” There was a frown on his face, Kris’ eyes checking out the other’s body thoroughly as if searching for any injuries, that only made Suho crack a smile.  
“I’m okay… Well, we did get what we came for but Sehun got shot.” He replied with a concerned voice, watching Kris’ get somewhat relieved and immediately press a kiss to his forehead, which only made him giggle out.  
“I’m sure he’ll be alright. He seems tough even though he may look weak on the outside.” Suho gave a soft nod, wanting to believe his lovers words. He had a soft spot for Sehun already, as if it was his own child.  
“You’re worried about him huh? You’re too caring. No wonder people end up calling you mom.” Kris’ spoke with a smile that Junmyeon could only return before burying his face in the others chest. He breathed in a few times, making himself calm down from the familiar scent before looking up once again.  
“How’s Baekhyun?”  
“I haven’t seen him much today. He disappeared soon after you left, apparently to do something with Chanyeol. I think he needed some help with hacking.” Suho did worry about the younger, but all he could do was just give a nod before resting against the other once again.

 

“I’m done!” Baekhyun called out happily, looking through the last few of the printed papers. They had no mistakes. Finally, it was over!  
He rubbed over his eyes a few times, trying to make them hurt less. He spent the whole day on the computer.  
Chanyeol grabbed over the papers, quickly checking through them as Baekhyun got up, walking over and pouring himself a cup of coffee before flopping onto the other’s bed, relaxed sigh escaping his lips. All he wore was just an oversized shirt lent by the giant that covered half of his thighs, and underwear of course, even though he would feel comfortable without them too.

“It seems alright.  That’s it for today then.” The redhead called out, goofy smile spreading on his lips as he stretched his arms above head before placing the papers into the pile.  
Chanyeol could really be a soft goofy puppy if he got a good doze of torturing. It somehow allured Baekhyun, though nonetheless made him scared too.  
How could a person be so two faced? Well… More like a split personality.

Baekhyun took a sip from the cup, averting his eyes from the other. It was quiet for a few minutes before he suddenly felt the bed beside him move.  
“Do you want to go out shopping? You do need some new clothes and after that we could go to an ice cream shop!” The redhead suddenly asked enthusiastically, eyes shining.  
Baekhyun seemed to be quite surprised by this side of the other, though he did crack a smile.  
“Only if you’re treating.” He winked at the other as the giant let out a chuckle.  
“Sure. Get dressed then. Your clothes are washed and in the wardrobe.” He pointed at it as Baekhyun put the cup away and headed over to it.  
“By the way, when am I getting my own room? Am I supposed to earn it or something?” He asked as he pulled out the few pieces of clothing, hearing Chanyeol snicker.  
“You’re not. You’re staying with me.” But… His room only had one bed, and one wardrobe. So that means he would have to sleep with him constantly and dress near him. Well… It’s not like Baekhyun was embarrassed or something, he just didn’t expect it.

 

Sehun didn’t know how long he’s been out, but once he managed to open his eyes, he saw that it was completely dark in the room, only soft slow breathing besides him. He was in Lay’s medical room, as expected. Soft fuzzy blanket lied on top of him.

Sehun’s stomach hurt, his head was pounding, throat felt dry and overall he just felt as if he was going to explode.  
“Jongin…” He called out with a broken voice, his hand slowly rising up as if to search for him, and luckily he felt it being grabbed just in a second, making him sigh in relief.  
“Hey baby…” He heard the raspy sleepy voice right next to his ear, making his body softly shiver.  
“I feel terrible Nini…” Sehun added, his eyes slowly moving onto the other’s face, finally adjusted to the darkness in the room. He felt his hair being stroked.  
“I know princess… I wish I could make you feel better. Hell, I wish it was me who got shot.”  
Sehun shook his head a few times, making himself only more dizzy that way, earning a worried frown from Jongin.  
“Don’t say that please. I’m alive, that’s all that matters.” Sehun tried to crack a soft smile at him, but it only seemed to make Jongin feel guiltier.  
“I’m so sorry Sehunnie… I should have gone with you.” He apologized again.  
“Stop it. It’s in the past now, let’s not think about it.” Sehun tried to reassure him. He hated it when Jongin blamed himself.

It was quiet for some minutes. Sehun watched the other’s puzzled face. It seemed to be deep in thought.  
“Nini, what are you thinking about?” He asked after a while, seeing Jongin look down at him again. He looked so gorgeous in the moonlight. It made Sehun’s heart flutter.  
“I’m thinking of the first time we met.” Why would he be thinking about this now? He thought they were over this.  
“Well… It’s not exactly romantic and painted in pink. I prefer you not thinking about it.” Sehun almost begged, but it felt as if the guilt was eating at Jongin.  
“Sehun… I almost killed you back then… A-… and today I felt myself slipping once again. Heck, I killed one of our members and was about to do that to Suho. I ended up threatening Lay too.” Sehun slowly reached his arm out, his fingers stroking over Jongin’s cheek.  
“Don’t think about it. We know it was a mistake.”

Jongin just watched him for a few minutes before they heard the door open, Suho peeking his head in.  
“Is it okay if I come in?” He asked with a polite tone, Kai just threw a look at Sehun.  
“Only if you sing for me.” Sehun gave a slight smile and he could see Suho returning it in the faint moonlight.  
Suho made his way to the bed and sat down at the end of it, he began singing such a soft melody that made Sehun close his eyes, he felt Jongin’s hand tightening the hold around his.

_“I don’t even want to imagine a world without you,[love, love, love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ_wPlDsobA).”_

_\----_

_I just came up with a very painful idea and I hope you guys are ready for some angst_


	4. Free day

Tea ready! Chocolate ready! Scented candle ,that I'm way too addicted to, ready! [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqX6GZ2nz88&list=PLx3kXk79HTENRDwosK9aSzs8uKDtapYyX) on! LET'S GO  
~~for once I'm writing this at 3pm and not 1am... hooray~~  
I decided to make this one a bit more happy and fluffy, as in what they do while they're not getting shot at. ~~Split into three parts. Chanbaek, Krisho, Sekai.~~    
Though prepare, the next one is going to be angsty af again. I just thought I'd give you a nice warm treat c:

\--

"Aaaaand-… Done!" Baekhyun called out as he finished his perfect eyeliner, pursing his lips in front of the huge mirror before giggling. He looked as perfect as always! Even the foundation covered up the bruises around his neck and cheek easily.

Chanyeol meanwhile had reported to Kai that he’s leaving for an hour or two with the other. He watched sleeping Sehun for a few minutes before patting over his shoulder and exiting the room. Few hours without him shouldn’t be a problem, right? They were done for today, and tomorrow all the members had no plans completely. It’s one of the rare free days.

“Alright, you ready?” The redhead asked once he entered the bedroom once more, seeing the puppy dropping the eyeliner on the bed and getting up.

“Yup!” He said enthusiastically and almost hopped towards the other. He looooved shopping. Chanyeol had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
“There are few shops that I like in the city center. Since you’re treating…” He smirked. “I will not go easy on the shopping spree.” It was a joking threat, but to that Chanyeol only smiled.  
“I think you underestimate how much money I have.” He tapped over the shorter’s nose once before the two left the room and headed out into the parking lot.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the sight of a completely brand new car which belonged to Chanyeol. The redhead noticed the boy’s excitement.  
“That’s Acura Nsx.” Baekhyun just blinked twice before looking up at him.  
“I know which one it is! It’s just that we weren’t even allowed to have expensive looking cars.” He pouted, running over to it and looking around. It was gorgeous.  
“Well, here we don’t really have rules. Now get inside.”

Baekhyun was excited during the whole ride. His eyes darted from here to there, fiddling with the radio, singing along and eventually opening the glove compartment just to see a few blades and guns. He frowned.  
“Why do you carry this around? Gang members don’t usually go out to shop and eat ice cream you know. It’s not like you’re going to get recognized.” The puppy spoke before closing it. Chanyeol gave him a short glance before shrugging.  
“I don’t know really. I guess it’s a habit. I don’t go out often, none of us do. We rarely get any free time. It’s the first this month actually.”  
Baekhyun just gave an understanding nod before finally settling down calmly into the chair. He had checked and fiddled with everything.

How long were they shopping for exactly? Judging by the amount of bags hanging on Chanyeol’s arms… it would be at least two hours, and yet the giant didn’t complain even once. He seemed to be having a great time himself, even though he was working as a hanger.

“Come on, come on! This is last one!” Baekhyun spoke eagerly, carrying nothing but a coffee cup himself. Chanyeol let out a slight grunt but just walked obediently.  
Baekhyun had picked bunch of fluffy sweaters, skinnies, jackets, hoodies, sneakers. He honestly lost the count of how much he bought, well technically Chanyeol. Speaking about that, he didn’t even bother thinking how much he paid.  

As they were getting close to the shop, he noticed that it was already closed. Well… It was 10pm after all.  
“It’s closed~…” He whined out with a pout, Chanyeol seemed to give a relieved sigh.  
“How about that ice cream then? Since we are done shopping.”  
Baekhyun had almost forgotten that they were supposed to get ice cream. His eyes shone brightly in excitement again.  
“Oh riiight! Yeah, let’s go!” He grabbed over Chanyeol’s wrist and practically dragged him into the closest parlor. Luckily it was open until midnight.

He looked through all the flavors for way too long before deciding.  
“Mint chocolate chip ice cream for me!” He called out to the lady at the stall as Chanyeol added.  
“Cookie dough one for me.”

The lady eyed them for a moment before giving a warm smile and serving the two orders, adding a bit of extra. The two thanked her with a bow before leaving back to the car. Guess they looked like those disgusting way too lovely couples to her.

Chanyeol threw the bags on the backseat before getting into the car himself, Baekhyun handing him the ice cream.  
“Waaah~… That was quite tiring.” Baekhyun called out, leaning against the seat before taking out his phone. Technically he didn’t do much but walk and throw clothes over to Chanyeol.  
“Come on, let’s take a picture!” He said, reaching out with his ice cream to which Chanyeol followed. Puppy snapped one before leaning in and pecking the others cheek, another click heard before a smile grew on his face.  
Chanyeol on the other hand, ended up frowning. He wasn’t used to affection. Though once he saw the happy smile on the other’s face he couldn’t help but feel something flutter inside him. He cracked a goofy smile himself.  
“Thanks for today.” Baekhyun added before leaning away and starting to eat at his ice cream. Chanyeol stared at his features for a few more seconds before digging in himself.

\--

Junmyeon woke up with two long arms wrapped around his waist. Yifan’s head shoved near his neck. He felt the slow breathing that made him smile sleepily He carefully turned around, his fingers pressing up against the other’s cheek and caressing it softly.  
How beautiful. True sleeping beauty…

Kris’ face frowned a bit before he opened his eyes, being graced with the most perfect being on earth smiling right up at him.  
“Morning beauty.” He spoke with his usual husky morning voice before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the shorter’s forehead.  
“Morning daddy~” Suho called out with sudden mischievous grin, making Kris’ cringe.  
“Oh please don’t bring that up.” He shuddered, hearing Suho snicker before untangling himself from Yifan’s arms, earning a whine of protest from the giant.  
“Staaaayyy~” He whined out like a child as Junmyeon hopped off the bed.  
“Come on, let’s shower. I have some plans for both of us today.” Kris gave him a questioning look but huffed out in defeat.  
“Alright…” He added before lazily stretching and getting out of bed, following the other into their private bathroom.

He honestly loved the way everything was located. It’s like each couple, or well person, had their own bedroom and bathroom, well, except for Baekhyun apparently.

The two undressed and got into the quite huge shower. Junmyeon wasted no time in washing himself while the other whined out lazily, his arms draping over Suho’s shoulders.  
He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch in the mornings, well, especially today after their ‘activities’ yesterday.

“I’m so lazyyyy~..” He whined again near the other’s ear, making Suho giggle and turn around.  
“Come on you lazy giant…” He called out before tiptoeing and starting to rub shampoo into Yifan’s brunette locks. Kris narrowed his eyes but obviously enjoyed it.

It took a while before Suho was done with washing himself and Kris. He was about to get out of the shower, but instead got his wrist grabbed and pulled back. The brunette leaned down and placed a soft slow kiss on the other’s lips, making a smile crook on his own before they pulled away.

“Come on, let’s dry up and go. I thought we could go to a pool today.” Suho spoke as he wrapped the towel around his hips, sitting down on the chair in front of a huge mirror and grabbing the hair dryer.  
“Ah, you did mention that you wanted to see that outdoor pool, right?” Junmyeon gave a soft nod at the other’s words, watching him sit down as well.

It took around two hours to get completely ready. Shower, dressing up and then breakfast.  
As they were walking out of the building, they passed Chanyeol’s room, hearing loud moans and curses from the inside. A shade of pink crept onto Suho’s cheeks as Yifan just let out a laugh.  
“Oh come on, nothing to be shy about.”  
“I would prefer not hearing one of my adopted children moaning…” Yifan just laughed at the ‘adopted children’ line before the two made their way outside. Kris had already gotten a new car once he heard that there were no rules here.

They stopped at Starbucks, just to get some coffee for them both before continuing. Since they woke up late, it was around 5pm by now.  
The drive lasted for around two hours, so it was just as Suho planned. It would be dim already by the time they would get to the pool. He really wanted to see the night’s sky.

Once they finally reached the destination, Suho practically ran into the building, dragging lazy Yifan by his hand.  
“Hurry hurry!” He said with excitement as both of them reached the reception. He showed the two tickets on his phone before they were let inside.

The couple made their way into the changing rooms. Luckily there weren’t that many people around. They might have ended up having another make out session before actually entering the water park.  
The two decided to spend an hour just trying out various slides, sauna in which totally nothing dirty happened and some weird ride before they finally made their way to the outdoor pool. Yifan saw how excited the other was and it made him feel so happy.

Once they made it, the two entered it together. Yifan watched Suho’s face as it lit up in excitement and surprise.  
“It’s so beautiful…” He spoke in awe, his eyes staring around and then fixing onto the sky.  
“It feels like it’s straight out of a movie.” He added as Kris cracked a smile, grabbing over the other’s hand and leading him to where sitting spots were made. The two settled there as Kris pulled the shorter onto his lap, wrapping both of his arms around the male’s waist. Junmyeon smiled brightly as he fixed his eyes onto the sky, completely lost in the view.

Kris watched the other’s happy expression. It made him so relaxed and happy. He pressed a soft kiss onto Suho’s pale neck before laying his head onto his shoulder.  
It was quiet for a few minutes before he felt Junmyeon slightly turn and press a kiss onto the taller’s cheek.  
“This is amazing. I’m so happy I could see this with you.” Suho smiled so widely that Kris was sure that his cheeks hurt. He couldn’t help but crack a huge smile himself.  

\--

Once Sehun woke up in the early morning, he insisted to be brought back into their bedroom. Apparently his back hurt from the hospital mattress. Lay made sure it was fine to move him before giving the permission. Jongin wrapped his arms under the other’s light body carefully, carrying him to the bedroom.

Sehun had a sleepy expression on his face, just keeping his half open eyes on Jongin’s face the entire way, completely ignoring other stares coming towards their direction.

A pleased puff of air left his lips as he felt the fluffy sheets under him. He slowly moved before finally finding a comfortable position to sleep. Jongin meanwhile watched with a frown etched on his face.  
“Stop worrying so much. I’m fine. Even the fever died down.” Sehun tried to reassure him, and it seemed to work, at least a bit since Jongin’s face seemed to relax.

“Come on, let’s sleep. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Sehun then added, watching Jongin take off his clothes before sliding into the bed beside him, carefully throwing one of his arms over Sehun before nuzzling his face into the other’s neck, releasing a soft shaky breath.  
“I was so fucking terrified Sehunnie…” He mumbled against the male’s neck as Sehun’s expression seemed to sadden a little. He rose his hand up and began stroking through the other’s hair. It seemed to help as Jongin’s breaths soon became slow and relaxed. He had fallen asleep.

Technically, Jongin never had a free day. He always had to make sure everyone was alright, all the emails were answered, bills paid and bleh. A lot of shit to look into. He was the leader after all.

He woke up a lot earlier than Sehun and just let him sleep. He took care of the business around the building before finally sitting down onto one of the couches. It was 5pm by now, Sehun still asleep.  
It seemed like he had a free evening today. Wasn’t there some sort of movie that Sehun wanted to see months ago but they didn’t get a chance?

Jongin looked out of the window. The weather seemed too perfect to pass an idea that shot in his head.  
As Jongin carried up the snacks, lanterns, blankets and the laptop into the balcony, he for sure received some weird looks, though Baekhyun just smirked and helped him with the few objects before disappearing back into Chanyeol’s room, seeming a lot happier than the day before.  
This was… indeed a bit embarrassing.

Once everything was ready, he headed back into their bedroom, seeing Sehun finally awake and sitting on the bed, already out of shower and hair just dried up.  
“You could have called me to help.” Kai said as Sehun gave him a soft smile.  
“I didn’t want to bother you. I know you had quite a few things to do today.” He spoke softly as Jongin stepped closer, placing a kiss onto the other’s head.  
“Come on, I have something planned for us today.”  
Sehun gave a surprised but yet curious look.  
“Really now?” He asked before his body was lifted up into a pair of strong arms. He clung to the other’s neck with a slight smile spread on his lips. What was he doing exactly?..

“Close your eyes.” Jongin suddenly called out from above him and Sehun pouted, hesitating for a second before doing so.  
He heard the door opening before feeling soft wind playing with his hair. His body was carefully seated before a thick blanket was laid on top of him, Jongin sat down beside him.  
“Okay, you can look now. I just thought we could relax a bit today.”  
Sehun opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking around. They were in the balcony. Bunch of snacks lined up on the table, four lit lanterns on the side, not to mention the movie that he wanted to watch was on the laptop screen.  
It was perfect.

A warm smile spread onto his lips.  
“Nini… That’s adorable of you.” Sehun spoke with such a loving voice, immediately snuggling up to the other’s side as Jongin fixed the blanket on them. One around their shoulders and the other on the legs. Jongin reached out and pressed play before wrapping an arm around Sehunnie’s shoulders and pecking his head.

It was these rare, simple and happy moments that made this life worth living.

\--

I hope you enjoyed this little fluff chapter c: I had fun writing it.


	5. If It's You, It's Okay

Prepare for some angst... and please please please tell me what you thought about this!  
~~I guess the last one wasn't that good, sorry about that ;;~~

~~I was pointed out that one scene is a bit alike to rape (wasn't my intention) so if it disturbs you, please skip it!~~

\--

  


Few days passed since the accident. Sehun was healing up with completely no problems. The fever died down completely once Lay came up with an antidote. He felt almost perfect, except for the fact that he still couldn’t sit for too long because his stomach would start to hurt.

Nothing really out of the ordinary happened. Well, except for the fact that Baekhyun almost burned the kitchen down by just trying to boil an egg. Yet, they all just laughed it down and he promised to never touch anything in the kitchen again, leave the cooking to Chanyeol who was actually very good at it.

During the few days Sehun mostly stayed in the bedroom. His usual non mission job was to take care of boring stuff. Emails, paperwork and working in charge of money.  
He was glad that at least Jongin didn’t leave for any missions either. Instead he sent Chanyeol out more instead of them both. Sehun and Jongin had noticed Baekhyun being somewhat worried with each mission that he was sent out, to the point where he insisted on going together with the giant. Not Kai or Sehun refused and the redhead seemed to be more than happy about that.

Everything seemed to be going fine. Sehun was done with today’s work and placed the laptop away. He carefully stretched out on the bed. His hand reached out for his phone, four missed calls. Shiver ran down his spine before he closed it again, shoving it under his pillow and deciding to just sleep. Jongin was still busy training the other members, might as well just rest.  
Everything will be just fine.

Kai threw the empty gun onto the table. Today he decided to train a few rookies that wanted to join his gang. He liked working with the youth and it put him in quite a good mood.  
“Alright. That’s enough for today. Go rest up.” He instructed the youngest ones as he watched them leave the quarters, spotting Chanyeol walking over to him.  
“Kai! I received this just a few hours ago. They told me to bring it to you. It’s from-… them.” Kai looked surprised as he reached out towards the envelope.  
“I have to go finish some work now. If something’s up call for me.” The redhead said before leaving the room.

Kai walked over to the couch, opening the envelope meanwhile before sitting down. It was full of pictures? What the-?..  
He pulled out the small note first, it just said a few words.  
_‘I hope you enjoy the show.’_

Jongin frowned and let out a breath.  
What is this?

He pulled out the pictures hesitantly and began looking through them. There were so many with different dates…  
It was Sehun meeting up with the leader from their most dangerous enemy. They had made a rule before to never interact with them no matter what. The two in the pictures would either shake hands, exchange something or just talk.

Jongin would have not thought much of it and talked it out, but the next pictures made his heart sink and shatter into millions of pieces, his mind going blank.  
So he was fucking their leader. There were so many pictures of Sehun either riding him or sucking him off. He would have thought it was fake, but there were way too many pictures that were way too accurate. Even the tiny scar on his shoulder was visible along with the bruises from Kai too.

How could Sehun do this? Didn’t they swear to spend the rest of their life together? They were soulmates, partners!  
Well… Maybe Kai was wrong about that all this time. How pathetic of him to actually trust Sehun.  
People were correct to call Sehun just a slut. A useless ugly whore. He deserved to die for betraying him.

He felt cold. So fucking cold.

Kai’s mind went blank. It was as if he didn’t feel anything. His face showed completely no expressions as he got up, grabbing the pictures and heading downstairs into their bedroom, well, from now on Kai’s bedroom.  
The other members saw this familiar look before. Everyone just moved out of his way and kept quiet with terrified faces. He was never angry towards Sehun.

As Kai entered the bedroom, he saw Sehun sprawled out on the bed. His shirt lifted up just above the wound as the younger slightly rubbed over it, letting out a pained breath but turning his attention to Kai.  
“Jongin, are you done for today?” He asked with a smile on his lips before turning the head towards him. Upon seeing Jongin’s expression the smile immediately disappeared and he sat up.  
“Don’t fucking use my real name you whore.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise. Jongin was the last person he’d expect to be called like that from. And-… he didn’t want Sehun to use his name? What’s going on?  
“Jon-…” He frowned before continuing. “Kai, what’s wrong?”  
He watched as the other dropped a bunch of pictures onto the bed. Sehun’s eyes looked down and it felt as if his guts twisted.  
No… They promised not to show it to him!

With horror written over his face, Sehun got up and walked over to Jongin, trying to reach out and calm him down.  
“Let me explain. It’s not what you thi-…” He tried to speak, just to feel a sudden punch right across his cheek, sending him instantly to the floor with a thud. W-what?.. He hit him?  
“What can a whore like you explain? Pictures show it all. And I thought we actually had something important.” He let out a chuckle. Sehun didn’t move for a few seconds. There was a loud buzzing in his ears from the hard punch. It took him a moment to actually snap out of it. He tried speaking again, swallowing down the lump of fear in his throat. It was just Jongin. Jongin won’t hurt him.  
“Jongin I-…”  
“I told you not to use my name!” Kai yelled out before Sehun felt a kick right at his chest. One. Two. Three-…  
A disgusting sound of something breaking under Kai’s foot made Sehun shriek out in pain, both of his arms moving in front of his chest as if to try and protect himself.  
It helped, well, except for the fact that now the kicks were flying into his arm repeatedly. He was on his side on the floor, curled up. Each kick came harder than the previous one.

Another disgusting snap and he felt his left arm going numb. A yell left his lips before his arm fell to the side.  
“Jongin stop it!” Sehun tried to call out, but there was no use.  
“What did I tell you?!” Kai asked angrily before a kick flew right at bullet wound, making it open and spurt out blood on his shirt and start dropping on the floor. Another shriek left Sehun’s lips as he tried to get up and crawl away. It was hard with one arm and the fact that his body wasn’t listening at all because of the pain inflicted.

He only moved around two steps before hearing Jongin chuckle and walk towards him. He grabbed him by the hair and another punch flew right at his face, making Sehun fall down. His eyes began closing but he tried to stay awake. Tears pooling in his eyes.  
“J-Jon-…gin-…” He called out, reaching out his arm slightly towards him. This only seemed to anger Kai more. “Please…” Sehun spoke again, seeing Kai suddenly reach behind and pull out a gun, aiming it straight at his head. Sehun’s eyes widened in horror.  
“Jongin please don’t.” He tried his best to make the words actually sound like words and not just coughs in between tears.  
Kai grinned, reaching out and pulling the other up by his hair.  
“Kneel.” He commanded and Sehun tried his best to control his legs. The sudden sound of a zipper startled him. Was he really-?..

**(From here on don't read if it will trigger you)**

He couldn’t even finish his thoughts before he felt a cock being shoved all the way down his throat. He gagged and jerked away in surprise, but Jongin had a strong grip on his head. Well, it didn’t really take a lot of strength to hold him down when he was injured like this. He couldn’t feel his arm, his chest stung horribly, the wound on his lower stomach was bleeding again and each intake of breath felt as if there was something sharp poking him from the inside.

“What a fucking cock slut. This is the only thing you’re good for anyways. That’s what you want right? You just want people to fuck you huh?” He pulled his cock out just to give another harsh thrust, making Sehun tear up and gag once more. Sehun’s body was shaking. Tears began rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't try to pull away.  
“Fucking cum dumpster.” Kai insulted him again. Why did his words sting so much?  
Sehun felt the gun being pointed at the side of his head as Kai used the free hand to fuck his skull out completely. 

His jaw hurt. His throat hurt. His body hurt. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad.

He didn’t know how much time passed. He suddenly felt numb. His eyes were closing more and more. He didn’t even feel pain anymore.

Kai finally pulled out and came all over his face, zipping his pants again.

**(End)**

Sehun tried to keep his head up, panting heavily and coughing. Blood started to paint his lips before he felt two hands wrapping around his neck and squeezing hard.  
All the oxygen was cut off. His scared eyes slowly moved up and fixed on Jongin’s, as if pleading to stop. The tears never stopped rolling down his cheeks.  
This hurt too much. It was better to die.

At least-… At least he will die by Jongin’s hand and not somebodies else…

He felt himself passing out before Kai’s arms left his neck, now a gun pointing at his head just a few centimeters away.  
Sehun looked up, his eyes barely open and flooded with tears. A small smile appeared on his lips as he leaned his head forward, pressing it to the gun and closing his eyes.  
“It’s okay Nini…” he whispered and heard the trigger being set, but never pulled.

Suddenly the door flung open. Kai turned around and blindly shot at Suho, grazing his shoulder. Kris frowned before grabbing at the gun and pulling it out of his hand a bit too easily, as if Kai suddenly stopped resisting. He just stood there with a blank expression. His face going pale.

“Sehun!” Suho called out, immediately rushing to his side and catching him before his body would hit the floor. He was sitting in his own puddle of blood.  
“Sehun’s eyes were closed. His face suddenly relaxed. He was barely breathing. Suho tried shaking his face a bit, tapping over his cheek.  
“Sehun wake up!” He tried again but the boy’s body had completely gone limp in his arms.  
“Kris! Get Lay, now!” Kris who stood frozen, suddenly gave a nod and rushed out of the room.

Jongin just stood there, slowly turning around and looking at Sehun. He was pale. Blood covered his lips and chin, some on his cheek. Bruises were already making their way to his face and neck, not to mention the ones under the clothes. His arm looked twisted and there was a huge red stain on his shirt, pool of blood under him. 

_What did he do?.._

 --

~~I'm not crying, not at all.~~


	6. Not without you

Lay was in the middle of taking care of younger members. The last kid had gotten his thigh cut by accident while training. He sewed up the last stitch before flashing his dimply smile and patting over the boys leg.  
“All done. Be more careful alright.” He spoke softly before the door flung open and a panicked Kris called out for him. Lay got up with a confused face but rushed after Kris once he left.  
Why was this so urgent and why were they heading into Kai’s room?

As they entered the room, the first thing Lay’s eyes landed on, was Kai. He stood there with a pale and blank face, eyes looking down at something on the floor.  
For a second Lay was scared to look down.  
“Lay!” Suho called out which made him snap out and rush to the two on the floor. Sehun’s face was horribly pale, bruised and bloodied up. A frown appeared on his face as he reached out and pressed two fingers against the younger’s neck, searching for pulse.  
He counted quietly for a few seconds before pulling away. His hands went down, opening his shirt and gasping. Sehun’s chest was covered in bruises. Judging by the size of the bruise on his side, one or two ribs must be broken. The wound was bleeding heavily and had been torn open. Lay reached out and grabbed the first cloth piece he came in contact with, wrapping it over the other’s waist tightly with the help of Suho.  
Sehun’s heartbeat was way too low and he was barely breathing. Fear was starting to cloud his mind. Sehunnie…

“He’s too damaged. I cannot help him like this. We need to get him into a hospital. Call for Chanyeol please.” He commanded Kris, though his voice sounded angry and the Chinese accent was a lot heavier than usual.  
As Kris ran off to find Chanyeol, Lay turned around and punched straight at Kai’s face.  
“What the fuck were you thinking? How dare you do this to Sehunnie?” He yelled. Kai suddenly looked up at him with wide eyes, as if he just woke up.  
“T-the pictures! He betrayed us!” He pointed at the bed as Lay threw a glance, anger seemed to consume him only more.  
“You didn’t even let him explain, did you? He’s so close to dying Kai! Didn’t you stop and think for a second that maybe he was doing this for us?” He yelled again, making Kai shut up before Chanyeol entered. His eyes stared in horror at the view in front of him before he bent down, picking up the limp body.  
“I’ll take care of it. You guys stay here.” Chanyeol said as he hurried out, though Lay upon giving another angry glance towards Kai, decided to go with the redhead. Sehun will need company once-… if he wakes up.

As they drove, Lay took the time to wipe off the younger’s face, checking his breathing and pulse every once in a while.  
Once they got to the hospital, luckily the staff that was working knew Lay and didn’t ask much of what had happened since they knew what kind of stuff Lay was into.

As soon as Sehun was laid on the bed, the doctor along with a nurse started to examine him, just for Lay to interfere.  
“The left arm is broken and shoulder dislocated. Third and fourth rib broken on the left side. He was shot a few days ago and the wound ripped open.” He explained in monotone as the doctor seemed to exchange slightly horrified looks with the nurse.  
“Get him into emergency room. We have to prepare the surgeries quickly if we want this boy to live.”

Lay watched the nurse pushing Sehun’s bed into the ER and soon disappearing out of his sight. He pulled out the small paper that he was given by Kai and put it on the counter besides Sehun’s assigned bed.

 

Sehun didn’t know how much time passed once he finally woke up. All he could make out that it was night now. It took him a few minutes to actually realize that he was in a hospital. Quiet beeping of the heart monitor besides him was the only sound in the room.  
Kai wasn’t there.  
Sehun looked around the room as if hoping to see Jongin somewhere, but his eyes were only met with emptiness. With each intake of shaky breaths, he felt something sharp in his side. His eyes suddenly spotted the small folded paper on the counter along with a wallet. No…  
Sehun hesitantly reached out and opened the note. Starting to read through it.

 _‘Due to keeping contact with the enemy and betrayal of our gang, I therefore forbid you to return here. As you know, the only way to leave a gang is death, so take this as letting you off easy._  
_If you ever show your face again around these areas, you will be killed._  
_The wallet contains all the documents, ID’s and enough money for you to start your life._  
_Consider yourself warned._  
_Signed by – Kim Jongin/Kai.’_

Sehun couldn’t believe his eyes. He was-… He was banished.  
The shaky breaths quickly turned into panicking ones, making the sharp pain in his side unbearable. The heart monitor began beeping faster. It felt like Sehun couldn’t breathe. He felt so anxious and cold.  
His body suddenly sat up and began curling into a ball, his healthy arm wrapping around the body desperately as he began shaking.  
The heart monitor sent out a signal of danger which made doctor soon come rushing into the room. Sehun was having a panic attack and the fact that he was curling up desperately didn’t help the wound that opened on his stomach once again.  
The nurses tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. In the end they had to hold him down and use force to inject him with something that made him fall into deep sleep within just a few minutes.

 

“Kai! Listen to me!” Chanyeol called out, grabbing after the man’s wrist to stop him from walking off.  
“Are you seriously kicking Sehun out? He-… He has nothing without you, and you-…” You need him! That’s what Chanyeol wanted to say, but an aggressive unlike Kai glare made him let go of the man’s wrist.  
“Get back to work Chanyeol and do not touch me.” His voice sounded cold and emotionless.  
“Yes sir.” The redhead couldn’t do anything but obey and leave him be.

It’s been three days since Sehun was hospitalized, and well, kicked out. The tension levels in the gang were higher than ever before. Everyone were pushed to work so much more, mission after mission thrown at them and Kai seemed to pay no attention to anything else but work. Hell… He wasn’t even sure if it was Kai anymore and not some robot looking like him.  
None of them were even allowed to keep in contact with Sehun. Lay has been way too quiet as well. Ah… What a pain.  
The redhead saw Suho trying to go out a few times and visit him, but was quickly shut down by Kris. Everyone knew that it was way too dangerous to try and see Sehun, they could get killed for that. Yet, it didn’t seem to bother Lay as they saw the Chinese male leaving just a bit earlier.

 

It was the middle of the night when Sehun woke up again. His head hurt horribly, so did his stomach and chest. He felt heavy. He couldn’t even move his jaw. All he could do was lie in bed and stare at the starry sky through the window. A slight smile spread on his lips.

 _“Sehun! I know this might be too fast, but I want you to promise to stay with me no matter what.” Jongin spoke to him, lying beside him in the grass. Both of their eyes fixed on the clear night’s sky._  
_“What do you mean?” Sehun would ask, completely clueless as he turned his face, watching wind playing with Jongin’s black strands._  
_“We both complete each other. I feel like we would break apart if we weren’t together.” Jongin spoke slowly, turning his head to the side and facing Sehun. Both of their faces just a few centimeters away._  
_“Be my boyfriend. Be my partner in crime. Be my soulmate.” He added while staring right into Sehun’s eyes, whose face immediately became flushed in pink._  
_“Jongin I-… I don’t know.” He spoke hesitantly, closing his eyes and letting out a soft breath. Jongin kept his self-hatred under control. It felt as if his depression and panic attacks just disappeared whenever he was with him. He was like Sehun’s cure to happiness._  
_He felt a hand being pressed to his cheek._  
_“Sehunnie… I love you too much to let you go like this. Please come with me.” Sehun opened his eyes just to see the other staring right into his eyes. He looked so pure… So beautiful. It made Sehun hopeful._  
_The silence seemed to be enough for Jongin, as he slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the other’s lips. They shared their first kiss under a starry sky._

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Sehun raised his hand and wiped them away, feeling the slight stinging pain with each touch.  
He hated himself so much.  
It was not worth living without Jongin… He needed him.

 _“Sehun!” The familiar voice called out as he turned around in shock, the bloody blade falling down with a clank. Droplets of blood quickly falling onto the marble floor. “What are you doing?!” Jongin yelled out as he stepped forward, grabbing over Sehun’s shaking hands._  
_“Nini… Help me…” He whispered out through the tears before feeling himself being pulled into a tight hug. Jongin was sobbing so hard, even making Sehun himself shake._  
_“Please don’t ever leave me alone again.” Sehun begged out in a desperate tone as Jongin rose his head up, cupping his cheeks._  
_“I will never. Please, please Sehunnie… Don’t ever harm yourself. I’m here for you.”_

You were there for me then... but you won’t be anymore. Jongin… Oh I love you so much…

Sehun reached out and pulled the blood IV out along with the heart monitor. He stood up from the bed, his head immediately going dizzy. He grabbed over the counter, waiting a few seconds before he began walking. He excited the room and headed upstairs as much as it was possible, to the point where he reached the door that lead to the roof. It took him a few minutes to fiddle with the lock before it snapped open. He opened the door and headed outside, closing it after himself. The refreshing air felt extremely good on his skin. He closed his eyes and wondered how it would feel to launch himself down the building. He bet the air felt a lot better that way, just playing with his hair.  
Sehun opened his eyes after a while, staring into the starry sky. It was gorgeous, just like the night when they first kissed and made the promise.

Sehun slowly stepped over to the edge, climbing up the quite short railing and staring down at the city lights. It all seemed so blurry to him. He felt dizzy again.  
_There really was no use to continue living like this, not without Jongin._

 

Jongin threw the last few papers onto the bed before he headed into the balcony. An exhausted sigh left his lips. Will he really be able to handle everything without Sehun? It was safer for the other without Kai around, even though the disgusting feeling kept on stirring in his guts as if something was going to happen to Sehun.  
No. He can’t keep on thinking like this. Sehun just lied about his depression. It was just one of his tricks to mess with Jongin. Their whole so called ‘relationship’ was nothing but a joke.  
But hell… How much he loved Sehun nonetheless.

His eyes looked up at the sky. It was just as clear as the night when they made their promise. Their first kiss. The night that they shared everything heart to heart.  
Jongin reached behind his belt, pulling out a gun and setting the trigger before pressing it to his temple.  
_There really was no use to continue living like this, not without Sehun._

                          ---

Let me think what you thought about this one!

 


	7. New beggining

Just one step and-…  
“Sehun!”

Just one press and-…  
“Kai!”

Sehun opened his eyes, slightly wobbling on the railing before his arm got pulled back and he landed safely onto the ground. His body was immediately wrapped into a tight hug.  
“Sehunnie… Don’t you even think about that.” He recognized this warm voice, his healthy arm coming up and wrapping around the male’s waist before burying his face into Lay’s chest.  
Lay stroked his hair for a few minutes, it was calming and slowly his breathing relaxed. He then looked up.  
“Yixing… I thought you guys were forbidden from seeing me.” He spoke as Lay just flashed him his usual dimply smile.

“You know that I’m not very good at following rules, especially when it comes to our Sehunnie.” The Chinese male pated over the other’s head a few times before pulling away, his face now frowning. “Sehun, you should get back into the room. You don’t look that well.” Sehun was still really pale and the bruises were now in their full shine.  
Sehun seemed to ignore the other’s words.  
“How’s-… J-… Kai?” He managed to mumble out his name, his eyes immediately averting before starting to pool up with tears. Yixing noticed that and simply pulled the male into another hug, petting over his soft hair.  
“He’s not doing so well. He’s trying to be cool about it as if nothing happened, but everyone feels as if he became robotic, just burying himself in work.” Sehun just swallowed the disgusting feeling pooling up in his throat.  
“I-I see… So he’s doing okay without me… I-I guess I should move on too, right Yixing?” Sehun looked like a completely lost child right now, and honestly Lay just wanted to pick him up and take care of him, but he knew that his job didn’t allow it. Instead he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the other’s forehead.  
“You could start a normal life Sehunnie. Get a house, a dog and a loving wife, or husband. Get a normal career and fulfill your dreams. Didn’t you say you wanted to try out modeling? I will be cheering for you along with the others, even if we won’t be allowed to see you.” Lay winked at him enthusiastically, but Sehun seemed to get only sadder from these words.

“I-… I’ll try Yixing.” The blonde answered after a few minutes, finally looking up and flashing that small smile that Lay loved so much.  
“Good Sehunnie.” He gave another of his dimply smiles before pecking the boy’s forehead again. “Let’s get inside.”

 

Jongin felt the gun being pulled out of his hand, Chanyeol took the bullets from it and shoved them into his pocket before delivering a harsh slap across Kai’s face.  
“Snap out of it man! Is this really how a leader should act? Look, I’m your best friend and all, so I won’t be afraid to say that you need to fucking chill!” The redhead yelled angrily, making Jongin blink a few times before actually realizing what he was saying. “You need to apologize to him.” Chanyeol then added, making Jongin huff out almost in disgust.  
“That’s one thing I’m not doing. The one that should come begging and apologize is Sehun. He was the one that betrayed us after all.”  
“But Kai, you didn’t even let him explain anything.”  
“Pictures were more than enough.” He snapped back sharply, just hearing another defeated sigh from Chanyeol.  
“Kai… Do you really want to lose him just like that?” He suddenly asked softly, to which Jongin frowned.  
“It’s better this way.”  
“Is it really though?”

 

It’s been around two months by now. At first, it was really hard for Sehun to get used to the loneliness. He would often find himself curled up on bed and trying his best to come over the panic attacks or sudden feelings of self-harm.  
After a few weeks, he found a way to distract himself from that - it was dancing. Surprisingly, he never thought he would enjoy it so much, and he was quite good at it too! Even when a lot of moves were harder than it’s supposed to be because of his long limbs…

He just got the arm cast removed and his arm seemed to be functioning perfectly.  
He still wasn’t allowed to move that much because of the broken ribs and the bullet wound, though he often pushed himself in dancing and then ended up lying in bed for hours while trying his best to ignore the pain.

Sehun ran a hand through his now brunette hair, waiting for his bubble tea order. He noticed a few girls staring at him before bursting out into giggles once he looked over at them. Did he do something?  
He was about to turn before feeling something continuously tugging at the bottom of his jeans. Oh no, not that thing again.  
“Woof!” He heard from below him. Sehun’s eyes rolled before he looked down, seeing the white bichon sitting down and wagging his tail. This puppy has been following around him whenever he left his apartment.  
“What do you want?” Sehun mumbled in annoyed tone before getting startled by another woof and a sudden jump at him. The brunette just sighed before grabbing over his cup and walking out, the dog still wobbling after him.

He’s been following him for around thirty minutes now. It was getting annoying, even though other people seemed to find it cute.  
After some more minutes, Sehun turned around, waving his arm as if to scare him off.  
“Go away! Shoo~” He called out as the dog just barked again and watched him, not moving an inch. Sehun let out a sigh. This thing really isn’t going to leave him is he?.. Why was he weak for cute things…

“Alright…” Sehun mumbled after a while, bending down and looking over his neck between the fluffy hair. So as he thought, the dog had no owner. “If you’re gonna be living with me, first you need a haircut.” He spoke to the dog before starting to walk again, the puppy followed him happily. There was a dog salon just a few meters away.  
“What should I call you?..” Sehun mumbled while looking at the white bichon besides him. “How about… Vivi? Would you like that?” He asked as the dog just looked up. “I take that as a yes.”

It’s been a few weeks since he picked that dog up. God... He wished he didn’t. It didn’t listen to him at all. It was like a devil inside a puppy’s body! No wonder he had no owner. But… Sehun did have to admit that with all his flaws, Vivi was adorable.

The puppy was now spread across Sehun’s lap, asleep. Sehun petted over its fluffy fur as he sat in the balcony, cup of tea in his free hand. This was… somewhat calming. He could get used to this.  
Sometimes he would even forget that Jongin isn’t with him anymore. It felt as if he started a new part of his life, maybe even a happier one.  
Though, he did wish that Jongin could enjoy this with him, the daily normal life. Have a house with a pool, a dog and maybe even kids one day. But hell, happy endings were only in the movies, weren’t they?

 

During those few months, Jongin only grew more distant and cold. He only spoke to his recruits whenever something had to be done. He would often bury himself in his office until late night, bunch of coffee cups on his table.  
The few stress relievers were either Baekhyun, which Chanyeol didn’t mind at all, or killing.  
Speaking about killing, Jongin became too brutal. He would torture his enemies just for fun before actually murdering them. Chanyeol did express his concerns a few times, but was quickly just shushed and commanded to leave.  
Lay tried to talk him into calling Sehun, but he would always reject it until threatening Yixing to even stop mentioning his name, and eventually he did.  
The office seemed to calm down, but it was obvious that some members were missing Sehun. They would be talking about him and laughing right before shutting up if Kai came to that room. He pretended as if he didn’t notice it, but hell, it pissed him off. Was he not enough for them?

“Baekhyun.” Jongin called out, watching the naked male besides him stir a bit before opening his eyes sleepily.  
“Hmm?” He would ask, focusing his eyes on Kai.  
“Do you think I’m a good leader? You’re allowed to be honest.” Baekhyun slowly sat up, wincing from the pain in his lower half.  
“Well, if I’m allowed to be honest… You are a good leader.” Jongin was pleased by that, but that was before the boy continued speaking. “But I think you should stop distracting yourself so much. It’s obvious that you are hurting, and I think you should sort it out instead of denying it.” The male spoke before reaching out into the drawer for a mirror, but finding an envelope with the pictures.  
“May I look?” Baekhyun asked, seeing Kai giving just a careless nod.  
“Suit yourself.” He answered before Baekhyun opened it, pulling out the few pictures and setting them on his covered lap.  
The puppy stared at the pictures for a few minutes before he started frowning. He worked with various editing programs before and-… he was sure that Kai didn’t notice this.

His mouth suddenly gaped.  
“Kai! Look at this.” Kai seemed to refuse.  
“Why should I? I already saw them before.”  
“No no. Look!” He shoved it to his face, making the other grunt in annoyance before looking. Baekhyun pointed at Sehun’s side profile in three pictures, well, more at his cheeks than face.  
“And-?..” Kai called out after a while.  
“You don’t see it, do you?” Baekhyun mumbled, frowning even more. “The lighting was done perfectly, and all the pictures don’t show Sehun’s face. You see, they took it from a high perspective and then-…”  
“What’s your point? Get on with it.” Kai cut him off. Baekhyun released a sigh.  
“What I’m trying to say is that they took it like this specifically so you wouldn’t see the fact that he was crying nor-…” He pointed at another few pictures where his arms were in the shadows. “The fact that his arms were tied up.”

Jongin grabbed over the pictures, his eyes staring at them in shock, could it really be true?  
But… what Baekhyun said didn’t really matter, did it? He still betrayed him.

And indeed, Jongin realized that he was a fool for not letting Sehun speak.

 

Sehun hummed to himself as he watched Vivi running in front of him, stopping here and there before running again. He loved taking late night walks. The air was so refreshing, no people around and the sky dotted in stars.  
He let out a happy sigh, looking up at the sky before hearing Vivi starting to bark. That’s strange, he never barked.  
As he stepped forward, he heard quick steps behind him. Before he could turn around, he suddenly felt something being pressed into his neck before everything went black.

 

Sehun didn’t know exactly how long was he knocked out, but once he woke up he was greeted with familiar black office. Black marble floor, black walls, curtains, basically pure on emo aesthetic, or well, that’s at least how he saw it.  
“Oh Sehun, you’re finally awake.” Sehun grunted out, sitting up and realizing that his arms were handcuffed together.  
“What do you want? I’m sure you know that I’ve been kicked out from Kai’s group, there’s no point in meeting my anymore.” Sehun’s eyes darted around. “Where’s Vivi?”  
“Oh he’s safe, don’t worry about the little puppy. He’s having fun with mines. Though, what I did want to talk about is why we got you here.” Sehun just waited quietly, raising his eyebrow as if to urge the man to continue.  
“I want you to work for me. Of course, you can decline me but you can guess the consequences.” Sehun let out a sigh. He should have been more careful.

So basically he didn’t have a choice. Either work for this scum or get killed, most likely tortured to death, knowing what kind of fucked up shit this guy was into.  
“Well, you aren’t really giving me much of a choice.”  
“If I’m correct, Kai doesn’t need you anymore. Why would he throw away such gorgeous, but yet dangerous flower?” He asked before grinning. “Oh, was it because of the pictures? My bad…” The male snickered, Sehun felt as if daggers were stabbing his heart. He averted his eyes to the floor.  
“Oh you still love him? How cute…” The other smirked, starting to grow impatient.  
“So, your answer Sehun. We could get our revenge on him, for what he has done to you. You know I would never treat you the same as him.” In a way it’s true. Even with their forced meetings, the other never harmed Sehun, not even the slightest scratch.  
The other walked closer, gently grabbing over Sehun’s jaw and making him look up.

Sehun hesitated for a second. Was it really better to die than to work for him? Well… like the guy said, Kai doesn’t need him anymore, and as much as he enjoyed his short regular life, he missed the mafia one.  
“Zitao, you got yourself a deal. I would like to see Vivi now though.” Sehun mumbled, tongue shortly flicking over his own lips. The male above him grinned, leaning down and taking off his handcuffs.  
“Perfect.”

 

\--

I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, not really sure why. It came out pretty easily too, took only around two hours.  
I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. 


	8. What's the point?

So if that person intended to make me feel like shit, he succeeded. I'm very self cautious about my writing and literally whenever someone comments, before clicking to see what it is I think 'oh I hope it's not something bad'. I ended up barely sleeping today and had quite a long debate whether I should continue writing at all or not, since basically it feels as if this person wanted to say that this story is no different from others and it's boring and that she's sick of these type of angsty ones.  
Eeeeh... it made me feel horrible the whole day after.   
Anyways, here's the next chapter. 

\--

It’s been around two months since Sehun began working for Zitao.  
At first, it was hard to get used to new surroundings and different rules, not to mention Tao constantly trying to seduce him. Well, that lasted for about a week before he realized that the two weren’t meant for each other at all.

Surprisingly though, they became quite good friends. They had a few things in common, like their love for shopping and bubble tea, not to mention having two tiny dogs that they both loved way too much.  
They ended up being those two sassy friends that spend their time in Starbucks and then shop for hours, not to mention carrying Candy and Vivi in their arms.

They had just came back from their another shopping spree since a new mall opened just a few days ago.  
“Ah I’m disappointed Sehun.” Tao whined, turning himself in front of the mirror. “These sunglasses don’t fit with the hat at all, and I thought it would look perfect.” He pouted childishly before Sehun got up, digging through a few of his hats before removing Tao’s current one and changing it with that one.  
“But these two fit, especially with a black jacket or something. You did buy Gucci one yesterday.” Tao hummed, giving an approving smirk at himself in the mirror.  
“It does look a lot better now. Perfect. Thank you Sehunnie.”

Sehun just gave out a slight hum before sitting down onto the black leather couch, Vivi and Candy were both sound asleep from the long walk.  
Tao finished organizing his wardrobe before flopping beside Sehun.  
“Aaaaah~ I’m so tired.” He whined. “Bring us some bubble tea.” He ordered one of the female recruits who just gave a nod and went off obediently.  
Sehun was somewhat glad that he had to meet Tao’s father only once during these two months. He couldn’t stand the guys face and the hungry looks at his body, he would shiver whenever he remembered those night’s where he agreed to fuck him just to be able to protect Jongin’s gang, and hell… Look where it got him anyways.

Luckily Tao wasn’t like his father at all. Well, he was a spoiled brat, but at least didn’t force Sehun to do anything.  

Sehun meanwhile yawned, his head falling onto the other’s shoulder and starting to doze off, feeling how Tao threw an arm around his shoulders carelessly.  
He was about to fall asleep before seeing the girl come back and hand them the two cups. They both took a sip in unison before Tao’s phone began ringing.  
“What now?.. My father never seems to shut up.”  
Sehun let out a soft giggle before speaking.  
“Don’t forget to add that I still hate him.”  
Tao grinned before answering it. There were only hums escaping Tao’s mouth, soon he reached over for the laptop and opened his email, checking something out to which Sehun paid no attention to.

Sehun unlocked his phone, looking through today’s pictures that he took with Tao. They were all quite happy. Sehun didn’t really remember what it was like to have an actual friend that doesn’t want to fuck your brains out. Well, he did have Yixing, but he hasn’t spoken to him for around five months now… I wonder how he’s doing?..

Sehun’s eyes ended up stumbling onto a few pictures that he had left with Jongin, right before they separated. He could feel his throat tighten up as his chest began to hurt.  
He couldn’t drown in the feelings for too long though, because Tao suddenly called out of him.  
“Sehun, look at this.”  
The brunette blinked a few times before looking at the screen, shoving his phone away.  
“So I received an email from my father. Apparently, he said that tomorrow there’s going to be a transfer here of some really expensive new drugs. And of course, my father wants to get a hold of it.”  
Sehun looked at the sketchy map. It seemed to have three ways to get into. All of them were way too obvious.    
“You know it means that Kai’s gang is going to be there too, right?” Sehun added while trying to keep a straight voice, seeing Tao only nod once before grinning.  
“That’s why we have you! I want you to tell me which path he would take, since you know him so well. We could set up a few men there and get them by surprise. You could finally get your revenge on him.” Sehun froze for a second. He never wanted to hurt Jongin to begin with.  
He had to lie.

He looked at the three entrances again. Jongin wouldn’t take any of them. He would order his men to take a sewer one that was right behind the building, and would only enter himself later, once the paths were cleared. But… if he says this, for sure Jongin will end up getting hurt. That is if not killed.

“He’d pick this one.” He pointed at the left entrance before getting up. “I’m taking a shower and heading to bed. Don’t wake me up.” He cut the conversation way too early, but received only a nod from Tao before he got up and went to instruct the other members.  
They will have to leave early.

Sehun took his time in the shower. He felt anxious. He will have to see Jongin tomorrow again, not to mention he will realize that Sehun joined their-… well his enemy’s gang.  
Sehun let out a breath. Someone will die again tomorrow. Someone will get captured. Someone will get tortured. He began hating this part of the job so much, even though he used to enjoy it so much with Jongin.  
Hell… He felt as if he was going to have a breakdown soon.

The male changed into sleepwear, a simple long shirt and boxers. He brushed his silky brunette hair a few times, he should dye it to black soon.  
Sehun lazily slid into the bed. He was thankful for Tao to at least give him his own room.  
Vivi was already asleep in its bed, Sehun should probably rest too, and yet his mind kept on stirring and thinking about tomorrow. God… This is going to be a mess.

 

“Kai!” Chanyeol called out as soon as he opened the office, dropping down a bundle of papers on his table which was lined up with empty energy and coffee cans. “There’s supposed to be some sort of drug exchange tomorrow. Me and Baek looked it up, apparently they are new and really expensive. We could get a load from that!” He spoke with excitement in his voice, which only seemed to irritate Jongin’s headache even more.

Ever since he found out the truth about those pictures from Baekhyun, he couldn’t stop trying to reach Sehun. Lay admitted to knowing where he lived, but they only found a completely abandoned apartment, no sign of Sehun for at least a month by judging from the rotten food in the fridge. Did he get kidnapped or something? There was completely no sign of him.  
It did seem like he just vanished, even his number had been changed.

Was he dead?.. No. Jongin shouldn’t think like that.  
He was fucking exhausted and losing his mind.

“Kai?” Chanyeol called out again, making him finally snap out from his thoughts.  
“Ah drugs, right.” He mumbled, grabbing over the papers and looking through them. He skipped through the lines, his eyes widening at the cost of just one kilo of it.  
“Holy shit.” He cursed, Chanyeol giving a wide grin and an obviously proud nod.  
“We NEED to get this!” The redhead called out.  
Kai tried to think logically about this. Of course the other gang will be there, meaning it will be way too dangerous. But on the other hand, the amount of money was worth a risk, and he was confident of his members, even without Sehun.  
They had to try it, they didn’t really have much to lose.  
Kai didn’t see death as much of a threat at this point.

“Alright. Instruct the others and tell that we are leaving early tomorrow.” Kai finally gave a nod, making Chanyeol excitedly dart out of the room, but just before he left he turned around.  
“Dude, you should really get some rest. You look horrible. We’ll find him, okay?” And that’s when he disappeared.  
He wanted to believe Chanyeol’s words.

He indeed did look quite horrible. There were dark bags under his eyes, face seemed way too exhausted. He seriously needed to take a shower and maybe get a few pills to actually be able to sleep, maybe some help from Baekhyun too.  
Kai pulled out his phone, sending a message to Baek who replied within a few seconds.  
“I’ll be there in an hour then!”

 

Sehun groaned at the loud alarm besides his head, reaching out sleepily and swiping his finger across the screen a few times before it actually stopped ringing. His eyes looked at the screen, 7 am. So it was time to get up.

Another hour passed as he was just getting ready. Shower, make up, comfortable stylish clothes, walking Vivi and Candy and then meeting up with Tao for breakfast in his office.

“I hope you slept well. You will need the energy today.” Tao said, throwing something small at him. Sehun barely caught it, a small white pill. He hated using this type of shit, but yet it became almost addicting to ease his mind of thoughts.

Tao watched him and Sehun just swallowed it with a soft sigh afterwards.  
“Yeah yeah, let’s get it over with.” He spoke while sitting down, grabbing over the fork and starting to eat the chocolate cake.

“I hope it will go smoothly today. Be careful and don’t get hurt, alright?” Tao spoke with somewhat of hidden concern in his voice, knowing that it must be hard for Sehun. He will have to see Kai eye to eye again.  
Sehun didn’t say a word, just nodded a few times.

Tao never wanted to end up working in his father’s gang. All he wanted to do was to model and have a music career, but hell, having mafia run in your family gave you no choice but to follow. He knew that his father was a horrible and hated man. Nobody even gave a chance to Tao since they thought he was the same.  
He never really had a friend before meeting Sehun, well, more like forcing him to work in his gang.  
He was glad that at least his father allowed him to start his own gang.

Tao watched his men run into the building, set up an ambush on the left side where Kai’s gang was supposed to arrive. Tao knew that Sehun lied, but he decided to not say a word on it, he-… was his friend after all. His only friend.

“Come on Sehun. Let’s do this!” He winked at the other, watching the brunette give him a small, but unsure smile before they followed Tao’s men, both splitting up and hiding themselves in correct planned spots.

It was quiet for quite some time. Sehun stood with his back pressed against the wall, gun in his hands while eyes darted from one exit to another.

Soon the two men arrived. They exchanged a small conversation before they decided to lead one of the gangs to where the drugs were held.  
Sehun and Tao exchanged looks. Tao was about to give a signal for his men to attack, but to their surprise few sudden gunshots echoed through the room, making the men handling the drug fall to the floor. Their guards turned around, shooting in somewhat of a panic, but quickly getting shot themselves, way too accurately. It must be Kris and Suho. He saw the two target practicing once, and it was damn impressive.

Sehun and Tao frowned. Kai’s gang.

Sehun watched as Kris and Suho walked over to their corpses, bending down and checking their pockets before locating the keys.  
Suho… It was somewhat calming to see him, or well that’s what he thought before he saw Tao give a signal.

The shots echoed throughout the room, but Sehun couldn’t move a muscle. He watched as Suho got shot in the thigh, Kris into the right arm as he tried to pull Suho away. How careless of the couple…

There were too many people around that were getting close to his spot.

The shots were echoing repeatedly, not stopping for a second. Yells and whines coming from all around the building.  
His eyes landed on Tao, whose right arm suddenly got shot. He clenched his jaw, looking towards the direction of the shot.

His eyes landed on a male.  
It felt as if his heart stopped for a moment. It was his Jongin… and yet he looked so broken and-… different.

Kai’s gun rose up, pointing at Tao’s head as a smirk crept on his lips. Small revenge for what his father did to Sehun and well, he just wanted to kill him in general. That spoiled brat.  
His eyes landed on the side where a familiar figure suddenly darted towards Tao and covered him. He knew these moves way too well.

Sehun couldn’t just stand and watch Tao get killed. If he jumps out now, either he will be the one to get killed, or he will end up being captured with the few others that he already saw tied up in the corner of the room.

Fuck it.

Sehun leaped towards Tao, pushing him aside as the bullet landed straight into his shoulder, making him wince a bit, though it was nowhere as bad as the one in his stomach a few months ago. He missed this adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Tao looked up at him in surprise, but very thankful.  
“Tao, leave now. We won’t win this.” Sehun muttered. Tao stared at him wide eyed and hesitated before getting up and fleeing.

The shots suddenly stopped. He heard someone rush to him and suddenly grab his arm, pulling him up before wrapping him in a tight, almost suffocating hug.

Sehun’s eyes widened.

“K-Kai…” He managed to call out, his whole body suddenly froze in panic before starting to tremble in fear. The flashbacks of him beating the shit out of him really seemed to get stuck in his head.

Kai couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Sehun darting in front of Tao, taking the shot for him and letting him escape.  
He was fucking angry. So he actually decided to work for them? He really did betray them all? How fucking dared he?!  
‘I will fucking end him!’ Jongin thought to himself as a creepy grin appeared on his lips. He was about to shoot, but the sudden call out from Chanyeol seemed to get him back.

No. Sehun had a reason for this. He will not make the same mistake.

Relief suddenly washed over him. He wasted no time and darted to Sehun almost as an instinct. Wrapping his arms around the other’s body in a tight hug. God… he missed him so much.    
Though the sudden tense and trembling of Sehun made him loosen his arms. It felt as if his heart shattered into million pieces.  
Sehun was afraid of him.

Sehun tried to force his body to move for quite some time, before finally managing to pull himself out of the other’s grasp and leap backwards. His shaking arms rose up and pointed the gun at Kai. He saw other’s immediately getting ready to shoot Sehun, but Kai raised his hand to stop them.  
“Sehun, come with me.” He tried to talk calmly to him, though Sehun could see how hurt and confused his face was. He tried stepping closer, making Sehun flinch and set the trigger.  
“Don’t move Kai.”

“Sehun!” He heard Suho call out from afar, but his eyes didn’t leave Jongin’s. He could see Lay behind him, confusion on his face. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both seemed to be surprised as well to see him here.  
He had to shoot Kai. He had to.

Sehun was about to press the trigger, but something inside of him made him stop. His head began pounding painfully and it felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. His body suddenly began to shake uncontrollably.

No. He can’t do this.

He’s sick of it. He’s sick of such life. He’s sick of killing.  
What’s the point if he does shoot Kai, nothing will change anyways. His life is useless.

He broke.

“I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!” Sehun suddenly yelled, dropping the gun to the floor before his body sunk down, both of his hands covering his face. He couldn’t hear anything around him, panic became washing over him. 

He stayed like that for a few minutes, though soon he felt himself being pulled up by force, he couldn’t even see. He couldn’t think.  
Handcuffs were locked around his wrists and his body soon shoved into the van along with the other Tao recruits.  
Sehun leaned his head against the cold metal wall, eyes closing.

_What’s the point of all this?_


	9. Guilt

 

 

This was supposed to be a throwback chapter, but somehow this idea came and i just had to do it????? I hope you'll like this as much as I liked writing it  
[**I feel like this song fits**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h_WMDMvlcQ)

\--

 

On the way to the base, Sehun’s mind seemed to slowly drift away. It felt as if something in his head just clicked. He finally became aware of his surroundings and the pain in his shoulder. The male winced while moving it to adjust slightly.

His eyes looked around the other people in the van with him. Their faces were etched in horror and panic. Few young ones were sobbing, knowing it was the end for them.

Sehun got up, moving carefully a few steps in the moving van as other recruits looked up. The brunette settled himself near the youngest one, he had just gotten nineteen.  
“He’s gonna kill me. I’m no way that good to be kept alive.” The boy’s voice shook. Sehun’s expression softened.  

He asked Tao about this boy once. Apparently his family had been slaughtered by some gang since they owned a very popular jewelry shop. Tao couldn’t help but pity the boy and give him a job in his gang once he found that the place was completely cleaned out with just a small kid crying in the closet.  
He was average at shooting, but the fact that he was small meant that he was fast and easily snuck around, should be good enough for Kai to keep him, but then again, this wasn’t just a simple gang.

“Look, I can’t say that he’s going to let any of us live, because we are part of Huang’s gang, and as you know they are the biggest enemy of Kai.” Sehun spoke calmly.  
“It’s easy for you to say! You’re his precious little slut! He won’t even dare to touch you.” One of the men spat out, making Sehun just chuckle out. For some reason the insult made him feel nothing, it surprised the man.  
“Didn’t Tao tell any of you that he kicked me out for betraying him? Not to mention he beat me to shits. I know I am not your leader Zitao, but I will stand by your side until the end.” Everyone seemed to be surprised by such words from Sehun.

The man was about to say something again, but the van stopped.  
It took a few seconds before the doors were opened and guns pointing at them.  
“Get out.” Chanyeol commanded, Sehun got up with them.  
“Sehun stay. Kai wants to talk to you.” The redhead spoke, making Sehun huff and get out anyways.  
“Too bad, cuz I don’t want to talk to him.” He leaned closer to Chanyeol, a smirk appearing on his lips. “By the way, the color of your hair looks horrible. It’s too faded.” He dropped a comment, seeing slight anger in Chanyeol’s eyes that only pleased him. Sehun then followed the others inside, stopping at the empty room where Kai would decide who lives and who doesn’t.

It took a few minutes for Kai to get in. He eyed the people before grabbing a gun off the table.  
“Kneel.” He ordered the men, his eyes shortly locking with Sehun’s intense glare. Something about Sehun suddenly felt very different and off, as if it wasn’t even him.

He watched Sehun line up with the others right in the middle, as if he was their leader, a frown etched on Jongin’s face. He wasn’t going to kill him anyways. Lay should probably take care of his shoulder instead as he picks from all the recruits.

“Sehun, sit on the couch. Your shoulder needs to be taken care of.” He tried to say calmly, his tone slightly worried.  
What he didn’t expect was to Sehun to look up at him with a smirk, tongue slowly darting over his lips.  
“I won’t leave them. They deserve to die with respect. If their leader isn’t here, I will take his place. And how about you stop treating me as if you care? Wasn’t I-..” He paused for a second, pretending to forget the words. “Your little whore and that’s it? So shut the fuck up and get it over with, Kim Jongin.” Sehun spoke with disgust, every cell of his body just spitting hate right at Kai. It left him speechless.  
What happened to Sehun?

Tao’s men exchanged looks between each other before they landed on Sehun. They seemed to look somewhat proud, as if they weren’t afraid to die anymore. Some of them even began smiling.

Sehun seemed to be a lot better leader than Kai without even trying.

It pissed him off.

Kai raised his hand up, shooting at the first smiling man he laid his eyes on. It seemed like Sehun’s gaze didn’t leave him for a second, judging his every move.  
“Did that please you? Did it please you to end someone’s life without even giving a single thought about that guy?” Sehun asked, chuckle passing his lips as he then looked down, shaking his head in disappointment.  
“How pathetic, Kim Jongin.” He would spit his name out with complete disgust.

Kai tried his best to stay calm. Sehun was pissing him off so much. He made him feel bare and worthless in front of him with just his words.  
Kai let out a breath, suddenly taking quick steps forwards Sehun. The brunette’s eyes immediately looked up right at his, a smirk rising over his lips.  
“Kai don’t. You’ll regret it.” Chanyeol called out from behind before Kai stopped right in front of him, pointing his gun out at the kneeling one.  
“What? Are you suddenly too weak to hit me?” Sehun asked, rising his body up while still on his knees, his tongue ran over his lips once again before he leaned forward, dragging his lips slowly along Kai’s gun, keeping eye contact with him.  
“Come on. Shoot me.” Sehun mumbled against the gun, his tongue starting to trail against the cold metal. Kai’s breath hitched, feeling immediate shock going straight to his groin.  
It was quite sad how weak Jongin was to even the slightest teasing coming from Sehun.

Kai pulled away, heading to the other men as he heard Sehun chuckling behind him.  
“Lock him in a cell.” He commanded to Chanyeol who seemed to hesitate for a second, but then followed the order.

Sehun felt the concerned stares coming from Lay and Suho behind him. He saw Yixing fixing up the other’s thigh earlier, he hoped Suho was alright. It seemed like the bullet got him pretty badly.

“Sehun, I’ll come over to check your wound in a bit.” He heard Lay call out, making him huff.  
“Why would you? I’m the enemy, and betrayed you all. Don’t you know, I was the one that killed her, and let me tell you, she had the sweetest screams. Didn’t Kai tell you?” He spoke while being dragged away into the cell, seeing Lay’s face twist to complete shock and then turn to Kai.

Sehun had to make them all hate him, even Lay, the one that seemed to have never experienced the feelings of hatred. He was just too pure for this world. It always surprised him that he ended up in a gang.

 

Hours passed since Sehun was shoved into the cell.  
As soon as he was left alone, he managed to fiddle with the cuffs till they opened and fell to the floor with a clank. Soft relieved breath left his lips as he rubbed the bruised skin a few times.

What was taking him so long? At first Sehun decided to just lie down, his phone had no service, but he saw a few-… well ten, missed calls from Tao, last one just a few minutes ago. It somewhat warmed his heart up.  
What a cute panda, still bothering to try and contact him.  
He heard a few more gunshots before it had become quiet. Honestly, this was just boring. What the hell was he supposed to do in an empty cell which was completely dark?

He didn’t know how much time passed, but he was about to doze off as the door opened, letting in a small ray of light before they were turned on fully. Sehun’s eyes squinted as it got used to the light again.

He was expecting Lay or Chanyeol, or even Suho, not Kai again. A sigh left his lips as he rolled his eyes, turning to the side and facing the wall to avoid any conversation or even looks.  
“Sehun. I want to talk to you.” He heard him stepping closer to the bars. Might as well play along.

“Well, the last time _I_ wanted to do it, you ended up beating me to shits and almost killing him. So boohoo, what are you gonna do?” Sehun turned, grimacing at the other and earning a frown. He could see the annoyance written over Kai’s face, it only made Sehun pleased.  
He sat up, slowly walking over to the bars. He pressed himself against them, locking his eyes onto Jongin’s.  
“How predictable of you… You just came here hoping for me to jump into your arms. As if.” Sehun rolled his eyes again, hearing a soft sigh coming from Kai.  
“Stop with the sassiness, I don’t want to keep you locked up here. Come on, let’s talk and go back to our room.”  
“Our room?” Sehun chuckled, pressing his face slightly against the cold bars, his tongue teasingly licking over his lips. “There’s nothing that is _ours_ anymore Kai. You threw me away, remember? Besides, if you can’t wait, then why not just do it here?” He winked suggestively, though little did Kai know that Sehun had other plans behind that.

Kai seemed to hesitate, but Sehun could see that he was close to losing his cool act. Perfect.

Sehun smirked, moving his arm between the two bars and reaching out for him, grabbing over his collar.  
“I hate you so fucking much.” Sehun spoke quietly, Kai’s eyes seemed to widen, slapping the other’s arm off, it just made Sehun giggle and drop his arm down.  
“Come on Kai, come here.” He spoke teasingly and waited, seeing that Kai didn’t move an inch. “Tsk.” He hissed in disappointment before turning around and walking back to the bed. He lied on his side again, facing the wall and closed his eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes, before quiet movements were heard and then the dangling keys.  
Sehun’s ears perked up, smirk appearing on his lips again. He couldn’t hold back after all, how weak of him. Did Kai really just think with his dick when it came to Sehun? How sad.

Sehun turned around again, putting on his best seductive act.  
“Come on baby~” He whined at Kai, seeing the other let out a breath as if he was trying to still hold back. Was Sehun really going to have to start this? Ugh…

The brunette got up, moving closer and pressing his body against Kai’s, his hand running up the other’s chest, feeling every muscle under it. An absentminded smirk appeared on his lips.  
No. Sehun wasn’t supposed to enjoy this, but god he wanted to so bad.  
‘This is just supposed to be an act for you to get the damn keys and paper in his pants. Come on. Don’t fall for it.’ He kept repeating it to himself.

“Seems like you’re working out more.” Sehun commented, slowly unbuttoning the other’s shirt and letting his fingers trail against the male’s chest. God... He is so going to get lost in this. He fucking missed this so much.

“Same with you.” Kai replied as his hands slowly moved onto the other’s hips. He tried to stay calm, but soon his arms pretty much ripped Sehun’s shirt off of him.  
Sure, the wound was still there, but it somehow aroused him even more.

“I began dancing, well, until I got dragged into a gang again.” Kai leaned down, starting to kiss over the other’s neck. It was so pale and clean, not a single bruise over his body. It made him want to mark him again.  
He placed one hickey, feeling Sehun tense up and slightly shake, letting out a loud moan that even he himself seemed to not expect. He bit into his lip to hold it back. A grin grew on Kai’s lips. Sehun was still damn weak for him.  
His hands began travelling all over Sehun’s chest, lips hungrily placing kisses here and there, sucking in a hickey from time to time. Sehun turned into a moaning and shaking mess, weakly moving his arm up and gripping onto Jongin’s shoulder.

“Stop.” He whined through gritted teeth, shooting a sharp glare at him as Kai raised his head up.  
“Does that make you too weak?”  
Sehun just huffed out, turning his head away in fake disgust.  
Kai’s hand rose up, grabbing over the other’s chin and pulling him into a harsh and hungry kiss. Sehun almost immediately gave in and parted his lips, arms wrapping around Kai’s neck and pulling him closer, his hips began to grind against the other’s, making Kai groan into the kiss.

‘Sehun, don’t get lost in this.’ He kept on repeating it to himself. ‘You have a job to do.’  
Though these words didn’t seem to help much as he soon found himself being pushed to the bed. Kai hurriedly removed his clothes, along with his own, leaning down again and smashing their lips into another kiss.  
‘God… Why did this feel so good? Shit.’

Sehun felt himself getting lost into it completely, his fingers desperately gripping at Kai’s hair as his body was showered in kisses and hickeys.  
‘Yes. I’m yours. Fucking mark me.’ He thought to himself, before immediately pulling himself together and shooting his eyes open again, looking down at Kai and pulling his head off.

“Get it over with. I can’t stand having you closer for longer than already.” Sehun spoke in a cold voice, getting surprised by two fingers being pushed over his lips. Sehun gave them a nip but soon began licking at it obediently, making them wet with spit before they were pulled away. Kai moved his fingers down, shoving one into his hole and starting to scissor, immediately pressing it against his prostate.  
Loud uncontrollable moans escaped Sehun’s lips, his back arching from the bed as his eyes shot closed. At this time Sehun seriously hated the fact that Kai knew his body too well.

Kai slowly pushed the second finger in, making Sehun pant, not even trying to hold back his moans anymore. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach.

His mind got completely clouded with lust at this point, very small part of his brain still screaming to do what he had to.  
A whine of protest left his lips as he felt the two fingers being pulled out.  
“Ride me.” Kai commanded. Sehun was about to whine again but suddenly realized that it could be a good way to get what he needed.

He watched Kai lie down before he climbed over him, sitting on Jongin’s lower stomach. Sehun placed his hands on each side of the other’s head, locking their eyes together.

They stayed like that for a minute, Kai’s hand slowly moving up and pressing against Sehun’s cheek. It made the younger shiver and close his eyes, leaning into the touch.  
He missed him so much.  
“Sehunnie…” He heard Kai call out from below him, making him part his eyes again. He saw such a loving gaze directed towards him that he began feeling guilty for what he was going to do. But he had to.

Sehun slowly moved lower, pushing his hips against the other’s cock, feeling it penetrating him. A low moan left his lips before forcing it all the way down.  
Kai let out a shaky breath from below him.  
“Well someone’s as tight as ever. You stayed loyal huh?” Kai teased him, earning a slap on his chest from Sehun.  
“Shut up.” Sehun mumbled before starting to rock his hips in a quick rhythm. Seeing Jongin start moaning and close his eyes pleased him.

_Good. He wasn’t looking._

Sehun carefully moved his leg while trying his best to keep up the movement to not seem suspicious. His eyes darted over to Kai’s pants, seeing the slight shine in his pocket.  
It took a few tries for his foot to actually pull out the keys along with a small note attached. He kicked it under the bed while releasing a moan to muffle the sound of metal.

He was way too good at this. It was his job after all.

Sehun looked back down at Kai. Might as well enjoy the last few minutes.

Soon the two were lying on the bed, completely spent. Sehun breathed heavily, pressed up to Jongin’s side, his eyes barely open.  
Kai meanwhile turned, pulling the other into a tight hug while peppering his neck with soft kisses, licking over each hickey.  
“I missed you so much.” Kai mumbled against his neck, Sehun could feel the guilt eating at him. His eyes began pooling up with tears.  
“I didn’t. Just because we had sex, it doesn’t mean it’s all fixed. Now get out and leave me alone.” He spoke in the best cold voice he could manage, but it hurt so much. He wanted Kai to stay so bad. So fucking bad.

Kai seemed to hesitate for a while before he leaned down, placing a loving kiss on the other’s temple as he got up, dressing up and leaving. The cells door locked with a click, along with the other ones. Maybe it was better to leave him alone for now and not push him.

As soon as silence set in the room Sehun curled up and began shaking. He cried so fucking hard.

It was around three in the morning. Everyone must be asleep by now. He knew their schedules.  
Sehun grabbed over the keys, unlocking the cell before sneaking out of the room. He made sure that nobody was around and picked one of the ways to leave the base that only he knew.  
It was way too easy.

Within just a few minutes he was out already, a smirk painted over his lips even though the pain in his chest told otherwise.  
He pulled out his phone, dialing a number before hearing the other pick up almost immediately.  
“Tao, I got what we came for.” He dangled the keys near the speaker, hearing Tao chuckle happily.  
“Perfect. Good job Sehunnie. I’m proud. I’ll send a car over and tomorrow we move and end this shit. I can’t believe he didn’t know this was our plan all along. How careless of him.”  
“Understood.” Sehun added before hanging up and going to the planned place. He did what he had to, but why did he feel so horrible?

 


	10. I would do anything

This story reached 100+ kudos and almost 2k reads aklsfjasf  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW OR WHY BUT THANK YOU

[jamming to this while writing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcCeyLf2IeE&t=8005s)

 

\--

It took barely a few minutes for the car to arrive. Sehun wasted no time getting into it, hearing a quiet greet from the driver before it sped off towards Tao’s base.

He felt horrible the whole way, well, not only because of the blood loss from his poorly self-bandaged shoulder, but also from the guilt eating away at him.  
He saw how sincere and loving Jongin’s eyes were and how much he was begging for forgiveness even without words, and yet, Sehun still ended up leaving.

 

As soon as he entered the building, a woman greeted him, handing him the usual bubble tea order to which Sehun thanked with a soft nod before heading off to where the medic was. That worker would always bring him a drink, it was more of a habit by now.  
The medic was young, but very skilled, almost as good as Lay.

Hwasa looked up, seeing Sehun and his poorly bandaged shoulder, but a smile spread on her lips.  
“Ah Sehun! You’re back safely!” She walked up to him, giving him a short hug before pointing to the chair.  
“Sit down, I’ll go get Tao.” The male only nodded before sitting down, sipping the bubble tea.

It took barely a few minutes for the two to get back into the room.  
“Sehunnie! I’m so glad you’re alright!” He heard the panda call out before rushing to him and almost tackling him off the chair. A slight smile appeared on Sehun’s lips as he patted a few times over Tao’s head.  
“I’m okay. Is your arm alright though?” He pointed at the sight of bandage on his right arm, Tao gazed at it shortly before nodding.  
“Hwasa always takes a great care of me.” They heard the female chuckle as she picked up few tools from the table and headed towards Sehun.  
“Take off your shirt.” She commanded. Sehun handed Tao the cup before doing so, dropping it away onto the couch behind them.

Hwasa pulled off the messily wrapped cloth and frowned, it seemed to be slightly infected from how long it was left unattended.  
“So Lay didn’t even take care of you? How is my brother anyways?” She asked while pouring something on the wound, making Sehun hiss in pain.  
Tao meanwhile softly caressed his hair, making the brunette quickly calm down again.

“Well, I don’t think he’s that good. I sort of made up a lie to make him get angry at me and stay away. You do know that he still thinks that you’re dead, right?”  Hwasa gave a nod, grabbing over the medical tongs and slowly pulling the bullet out before dropping it into a metal bowl.  
“I know. So you told him that you were the one to kill me huh?” Sehun hummed in approval, earning a sigh from the female.  
“Maybe one day I could see him again. At least I hope to.” Sehun felt bad that the two had to be separated like that. And hell, Lay still thought that his sister was actually killed.

They heard Tao set himself on the leather couch, taking a sip from Sehun’s drink.

“You got the keys and the note right? We have to leave early in the morning then, since he will figure it out quickly.” Tao spoke, pulling out his phone and checking the time, 4 am. “We should leave latest at 7. You will have time to nap and take a shower before that.”  
Sehun couldn’t do anything but just give a nod. He was sure that Kai either found out already or was about to in the upcoming hour.  
“Are you sure you’re okay though?” Tao’s voice was quite concerned. Sehun let out a sigh, leaning more into the chair as Hwasa added the few last stitches.  
“Honestly Tao… I don’t know.”

Once he got back into his room, he got greeted by overjoyed pup at his feet, barking happily and jumping at him. Sehun smiled before bending over and picking it up.  
“I missed you too Vivi.” He mumbled to it before placing a loving kiss on top of its head, placing it down onto the bed before heading to the bathroom.

 

Jongin was awoken by the door being swung open.  
“Kai, he escaped!” It took a few minutes for him to actually understand what Chanyeol meant.  
“He..?”  
“Sehun! He’s not in the cell.”  
“What?!” His eyes widened, how did he even-…  
The keys.  
Kai reached out for his pants, and just as expected the note along with them was gone.

Sehun tricked him.  
It was his plan all along to get taken here and sleep with Kai just to get the damn thing.  
Anger began boiling in his chest. He fell for him again.

Once he rose from the bed, he immediately walked over to the boy who was kept in another room.  
“Where’s Tao’s base? Tell me now or I’ll fucking kill you!” Jongin spoke while having the gun pointed at the terrified boy’s head. He couldn’t even slur a word out.  
“Hurry up!” Kai urged, poking his head with the gun once.  
The boy swallowed hard, as if trying to get the fear away. He pulled out his phone before opening something and handing it to Jongin. Kai grabbed it, taking a look before passing it to Chanyeol.  
“We’re leaving in thirty.” Kai simply said before exiting the room.  
That fucking whore…

 

“Wooooow~” Tao called out in surprise, looking at the huge gun stash,  bunch of various jewelry and a few safes filled with money.

“Okay, let’s do it quickly.” Sehun spoke, walking over to one of the safes and putting in the code from the note. Tao’s men had already taken most of the guns and now waited for the money.  
They had to take it to be able to recruit a few more people, which were… let’s say professional assassins.  
Once the lock sprung open, Tao’s men walked forward, grabbing what was inside.  
Sehun took a few steps back, his eyes landing on a small black jewelry box at the corner of the room. He walked over there before opening it. Two silver matching rings. A slight smile spread on his lips before he placed it back, heading back over to Tao.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked the panda once again, receiving a determined nod.  
“We have to do this. I don’t want to be treated like that anymore, even I understand that my father is a complete ass, besides, he also did some disgusting shit to you, and as you know, you are my currently most precious person.”  
“After Candy.” Sehun added with a smile, making Tao shortly giggle and slap his shoulder playfully.  
“True.”

 

As expected, Tao’s base was completely empty except for the two dogs which were sleeping on the couch, or well that’s at least what they thought before they saw a woman in a white coat enter the living room, her eyes going wide at the sudden ringing alarm and bunch of people pointing guns at her. She rose her hands up, taking a step back.

“Take her as hostage.” Jongin commanded as two of his men walked towards her, cuffing her wrists immediately and pushing her roughly to go over to Kai, who had an extremely angry expression on his face, vein popping at the side of his head.  
“Where are they?” He asked while pointing a gun at her. The female though didn’t seem to pay much attention to him, instead her eyes wandered around his men, as if searching for someone.  
“Answer me!” He raised his voice, making the female finally turn to him.

“I don’t know. Guess you’re gonna have to get it out of me, but then again, as I know you’re not very good at talking.” She winked at him, earning an angry punch at her face. She felt blood starting to fill at her mouth instantly.  
“Hitting an unarmed woman, how sad of you.” Hwasa spat the blood out. “Then again, you hit everyone, don’t you? No wonder Sehun ran off from you again.” That only earned another punch, making her fall down on her butt, her head starting to buzz.  
She had to make as much time for Tao as possible.

“Search around and find where they went.” Kai commanded, she watched as the men walked away and around the headquarters.  
“Be careful, there could be a bomb anywhere.” She called out to them with a smile, well, it was a lie, but it did make the men slower.  
Kai leaned in front of her, a grin appearing on his lips.  
“Now then, let’s play with you a bit.”

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” The man called out to the two behind him once he was done counting the money. “So what is the job exactly?”  
“I want to kill my father.” Zitao spoke to the man, earning a surprised look.  
Sehun threw a glance at Tao, seeing that he was really determined and had made up his mind completely.  
“Killing your own family… Interesting. This won’t be easy, but they are yours.” He pointed at the two masked people behind him.  
“Go on, you heard the job.”

The two followed Tao outside.  
“So our job is to distract and give them as much time as we can to find and kill him.” Tao explained once again to his recruits who were checking their guns, making sure everything was ready.  
“I’m supposed to meet him in around an hour. I will give a signal to Sehun, and that’s when you move.” He added again, earning a unison ‘Yes sir!’ from the others before they had disappeared.

“You know that this could go horribly wrong.” Sehun spoke with a frown, watching Tao arming himself.  
“I know. But it’s worth a try, no?” The panda gave him a smile that he couldn’t argue against.

 

Hwasa’s head was pounding horribly. Her body hurt and there was a strong taste of blood in her mouth. This guy really didn’t go easy no matter if she was a woman or not, as expected. But hell, she got enough time for Tao now.  
“Kai! I found this.” Baekhyun gave him the few papers. He quickly dragged his eyes across it, his face twisted into a surprised one.  
“They are going against Huang’s gang? Today? Don’t they realize it’s too fucking dangerous, even if Zitao is his son.” So that’s why they needed Kai’s firearm and money, because apparently Zitao’s wasn’t enough. What the hell were they even planning?  
Hell… Sehun could have told him this instead of stealing the keys and tricking him. 

“This is where they’re supposed to meet.” Baekhyun pointed at the end of the paper.  
“So in 20 minutes. We have to go.” Kai was about to turn around and leave, though his name was called out by the female.  
“Kai, tell Yixing that I’m okay. I think he has suffered enough.”  
It took Kai a few minutes to realize what she was talking about. Could that be her? Is that Hwasa?  
“Why not tell him yourself then.” He said before pressing on something that he was holding.

Just a few minutes later Lay had come inside, confusion on his face. Was someone hurt? Well, it looked like that woman was.  
As he got closer, he suddenly stopped in his steps. She looked way too familiar.  
A smile spread on her blood stained lips.  
“Yixing, long time no see.”

 

They had arrived to the place.  
The two assassins had left first, quickly disappearing since apparently they had studied the building’s security.  
Tao exchanged looks with Sehun for the last time before either they succeed, or die.  
“Let’s do this, right? And if we live, I’ll treat you for bubble tea.” He winked at Sehun before exiting the car and heading to the building. The two guards let him in with no problems, since he was the son anyways.

They sat in silence for quite a while, Sehun keeping a close look and waiting for the signal.

Tao made his way into the elevator, heading up to his father’s office. It seemed to be suspiciously quiet. There was no way he knew, was there?  
“Ah Zitao. How are you doing? I heard the previous mission was a fail. ” He heard his father call out once he entered the fourth floor, seeing his father heading over to him.  
“I’m fine. I need to talk to you.” He said, his father just gave a nod.  
“Head to my office, I’ll be right there.” Tao followed the words and walked off into the room. It felt eerie as if something was wrong.  
And indeed, he was correct.

As soon as he entered the office, the door locked behind him. He fucking knew what Tao was up to.  
Tao wasted no time in clicking the button in his pocket.

Sehun saw the light starting to blink, signaling the others that it was time to move. The men left and had infiltrated the headquarters. Sehun heard shots coming just a few seconds later.

He waited for a few minutes for the others to clear up the entrance before leaving the van and getting in himself.

Sehun had studied the entrances and every vent system before, so he picked the vent one on the left. They were surprisingly clean and wide, so there was no problem in getting to where he was planning.

There was something wrong. There were way too many shots going on. Did Tao’s father figure it out?

As Sehun kicked the vent off and finally landed, his eyes met the two assassin’s dead bodies. Such professional, he thought to himself before his eyes caught a glimpse of blood drops leading into another room. They did seem to at least injure the man. It was up to Sehun to finish it.  
He pulled out his gun, starting to carefully follow it.

As he did, there were more gunshots around the building along with screams. Did Kai’s gang get here too?  
This is going a lot worse than expected.

He followed the blood drops and soon ended up in front of slightly parted door, he kicked it open and immediately ducked, the bullet grazing over his right arm.  
“Long time no see Sehunnie. Did you come for a fuck session again? I’m afraid it’s not a good time.” The disgusting man grinned. He was shot in the abdomen and his gun seemed to be empty.  
Sehun could get him now.

The man tried to shoot again but the gun was empty.  
“Whoops~” Sehun grinned, starting to chase after the running man.  
They got into another room and Tao’s father was cornered, grunting out and turning around.  
“Guess that’s it for me huh?” The man mumbled.  
Finally Sehun could end this bullshit. He raised his gun up, aiming straight at the man’s head, but-…

Wait. Why is the man smiling?

Sehun’s eyes darted to the man’s hand. He was holding something and pressed it. Two needles suddenly shot at Sehun, one piercing into his neck, and the other into his arm. The brunette whined out in pain, hearing the man laugh before Sehun pressed the trigger, the bullet piercing the man's skull right in the middle as he fell to the floor.

What the fuck was in those needles?

He felt his body start to burn up. The gun dropped from his hands and the view instantly became blurry.

Oh no. Of course they were poisoned. Of course the man knew what he was doing!  
Shit shit shit…

His head began spinning badly. He placed his arms onto the table, trying to hold himself up.  
“Sehun!” He heard someone call from behind him. His body hurt so fucking bad, as if it was being torn from the inside, but his mind felt so blank. What kind of poison was this?..

His body collapsed into someone’s arms. He could feel himself starting to sweat, his lips parted, panting heavily. Whoever was holding him pulled out the needles from his body, pressing their hand against his neck.  
The hand felt cold and almost soothing against his heating up body.

“Sehun.” He heard his name being called out again. He barely parted his eyes, seeing someone's blurry horrified face.  
Sehun tried to move a bit, wincing from another wave of pain and starting to cough heavily, blood painted his hand and lips.  
“Don’t move. It will make it spread faster.”

 

What the fuck was Jongin supposed to do? He held Sehun’s heated limp body against him. He could see that the other didn’t even recognize him. He was sweating hard and panting heavily, his skin went pale and pupils dilated.

“Kai move away!” He heard someone suddenly calling out from behind him, the same panic written on his face as Jongin's. He just pressed Sehun closer to himself.  
“Fuck off Tao, this is your fault! Why did you even drag him here?!” He said while pointing his gun at the younger male, earning a grunt of annoyance from Tao.  
“Look, Sehun is my best and only friend and I want him to live just as much as you do. So fucking let me see what poison it was because I know where the antidotes are kept! Or are you going to be brainless like before and let him die?” The blonde yelled at him.  
Kai hesitated for a second, throwing another glance at Sehun’s panting body before pulling away.

Tao rushed up to his side, his fingers shortly caressing over Sehun’s cheek. His body was burning up.  
Tao fucking knew it was a bad idea to bring his men here.  
On one hand, they did succeed to eliminate his father, but on the other, it might cost Sehun’s life.

“Oh Sehunnie…” He murmured sadly before grabbing over the needles, looking around it and spotting a few numbers.  
“A-21.7” He mumbled to himself, thinking for a second before getting up and running off, leaving Kai clutching desperately onto Sehun’s hand.

He was so fucking helpless at this situation, all he could do was wait and hope for Tao to bring the correct antidote.  
Hell, if Sehun dies here, there is no way he’s letting Tao leave alive.

Sehun’s body looked so pained. His muscles were tense, eyes shut. His mouth parted and panting heavily. Sweat kept on running down his forehead and neck. His fingers began clutching at the floor as if to get a hold on something.  
“Sehun it’s going to be okay…” He tried to talk to the other, one of his hands caressing over his hair, earning another pained whine from Sehun’s lips before he coughed again, blood splashing onto the floor.  
“Nini…” He heard Sehun call out weakly in between the coughs.  
“Don’t speak.”  
Gosh, it felt as if he was dying himself just by watching Sehun like this. He couldn’t let the other die like this.  
“Tao, hurry up!” He called out to the other behind him who was rummaging through the bottles.  
“I’m trying alright! Shut up and let me search!”

Kai gritted his teeth, his eyes never leaving Sehun’s face. He could see him mouthing something.  
“I-… love-… you…”  
And that was the point where Jongin couldn’t hold back the sudden tears running uncontrollably down his cheeks, it felt as if his heart was being ripped out from his chest. His poor Sehunnie... He didn't deserve any of this. All the times he got hurt because of someone else.

“I love you too Sehunnie, you’re going to be okay.”  
He saw the other open his eyes just a bit and his lips cracked into a weak smile, as if accepting his horrible fate.

 

Sehun tried his best to stay awake. Heck, if this was the last time he was going to see Kai, he might as well tell that he loves him, unlike the last time.  
He did not plan his day to end like this. He was supposed to get Vivi to salon tomorrow morning, who was going to do it now?

Sehun put all the energy he had into his arm, slowly reaching out and landing it onto Jongin’s cheek, his fingers caressing it shortly, wiping some of the tears away before his energy ran out. Jongin moved his hand up and pressed it against Sehun’s, intertwining their fingers and leaning into it.  
“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. We’re going to be just fine alright? Never separate again. I’ll do anything, we can even stop being in a gang, just-… just please survive.” Kai kept on mumbling various promises and words, but Sehun couldn’t keep the track of it, his eyes closed again, another wave of pain rushing over his body as he started trembling, his muscles tensing again.

Tao finally found the correct bottle. He grabbed over the needle and extracted the liquid before running back to the other, pushing Kai away and injecting the needle into his neck, then arm.  
Sehun seemed to calm down, or well, he passed out.

“We need to get him back to my place, now. His pulse is low.” Tao spoke as he got up, seeing Kai just kneeling there. God, this guy really had no brains when it came to Sehun.  
“Kai, you can fucking drown in guilt later or kill yourself, I don’t care, but right now this is not about you or me. Sehun needs us so you better pick him the fuck up and go to the van!” He yelled at the other, making Kai snap out and get up, collecting the other’s limp body in his arms before following Tao outside. There were so many bodies lined up, but it seemed like in the end Tao’s and Kai’s gangs were successful.

Kris and Suho threw worried glances at Sehun’s limp body. Chanyeol immediately walked up to Kai and followed him without a word.


	11. You're the missing piece

 

“Lay, why did you decide to join a gang? I thought you wanted to become a doctor or a teacher.” Hwasa spoke, holding a bag of ice at her cheek to reduce the swelling. She watched her brother, his forehead slightly wrinkled up.  
“Well… I knew you always wanted to work with mafia. You did say how you breathed for the life of danger.” Yixing paused a bit, releasing a huff. “So I decided to do it instead of you, when I thought that you died. I thought this would be at least one thing that I could do for my family. I couldn’t save our parents, and then I thought I lost you too.”

Hwasa frowned, placing the bag away before scooting closer and wrapping her arms around the male’s body.   
“Oh Yixing…” She petted his hair a few times. “You shouldn’t be so selfless. I want to see you happy. Both of our parents wouldn’t want you to do this either. You have to live for yourself, not for other people.” Hwasa spoke softly, pulling away and looking into his eyes, a smile popping on her lips.  
“You should leave it. You need to start a new life. I’m sure we could arrange something with Kai.” There seemed to be a slight glisten of hope and excitement in Lay’s eyes.  
“Do you really think so?”  
“I do. I want my brother to be happy.” She patted a few times over his hand.

The main door were swung open. Tao entered first, holding it for the people behind. That redhead Chanyeol, if she was correct, and three others that she didn’t recognize.

The last two to enter were Sehun and Kai, except that he was carrying Sehun’s way too pale and limp body in his arms.   
Both Lay and her stood up, immediately rushing to the two. Her fingers pressed against Sehun’s neck, checking the pulse while Lay pressed a hand to his forehead, she could see that his body was burning up.   
“What happened?” The female gazed towards Zitao who seemed to be stirring in his spot.  
“He got poisoned by A-21.7.” He replied grimly.   
Both Yixing’s and Hwasa’s eyes widened, they exchanged looks with each other. Without the need to even say something, they both knew what to do.

“Get him into my office quickly.” She pointed at the door. “I have to go grab a few blood bags, type O right?” She asked, earning only a nod from Jongin before he disappeared into the office.   
This will have quite a few consequences for poor Sehun.

Yixing meanwhile lead the two inside, Chanyeol and Tao followed.   
“What is A-21.7 anyways?” Kai suddenly asked as he laid Sehun down onto the metal table, his hand caressing over Sehun’s brunette hair.   
Yixing walked over to the cabinets, pulling out a few needles of epinephrine and placing them onto the tray nearby. Kai upon seeing those seemed to get pale and his eyes widened.  
“Wait, why are you getting those? It’s not like his heart is stopping, right?..” He spoke with panicked voice, looking at both Tao and Yixing who avoided his gaze.   
“Kai, me and Hwasa made this poison before she was taken away. As you remember, we were forced to work for Huang for about a year. It’s something that we did not complete, but it seems like he has. This poison is not only meant to kill. Even if you get the antidote there will still be consequences.” Lay spoke while getting an IV ready, seeing Hwasa come in with the two blood bags and start hooking it up.

“What consequences?” Chanyeol asked from behind them since Kai seemed to drift off into his mind.   
“If he survives the first twenty four hours, it means he will live, but it also means his immunity system will be low. He will get sick very easily and the forms of sickness will be worse than usual. Also, his energy will be lower, meaning he won’t be able to attend any of physical missions anymore.” Yixing explained, trying to keep his voice calm. He saw that both Kai and Chanyeol exchanged horrified gazes, at loss of words. Yixing continued.  
“Kai, I think you should consider letting him quit, or leaving with him. If he stays, it will only be worse.” He spoke while hooking up a heart monitor, his eyes fixed on the screen, seeing how his heartbeat seemed to start going down rapidly with a sudden pained whine coming from Sehun.

That caught Kai’s attention, he snapped out from his thoughts and looked over at the other again, his hand nonstop caressing the other’s hair.  
“You’re going to be okay Sehunnie…” Kai tried calming him, even though his own voice seemed to be scared.  

“Hwasa, epinephrine.” Yixing called out calmly as she inserted the IV and grabbed over the needle, injecting it into the IV before attaching a blood bag instead.   
“One should be enough for now. But we need to keep an eye on him in case it slows down again. The fresh blood should help to dilute the poison as much as possible.” She explained, Yixing giving a slight nod.

 

The twenty four hours seemed to pass with no problems. Sehun did whine from time to time, curling up and mumbling something, but he never woke up once. Jongin and Chanyeol kept a close eye on him, Tao would come over quite often too.

Eventually he came there with a white pup, Chanyeol’s face seemed to light up and his attention was instantly caught by it.   
“What’s the name of it?” Chanyeol asked while picking the puppy up and nuzzling into it, such view made Jongin crack a small smile.   
Two puppies.

“It’s Vivi, Sehun’s puppy. He kept on whining so I decided to bring him here. I guess he missed the other, I did as well.” Tao commented casually, such words somewhat made jealousy bubble inside Jongin’s chest, which he tried to shrug off by walking over to the puppy.   
So he was Sehun’s… He did remember how Sehun always spoke that he wanted a dog. Jongin did like dogs himself, he had one before he started with the whole gang business.

“So Vivi huh?..” He leaned down over to the jumpy pup, petting its head a few times. “I hope we will get along well.” Kai added, seeing the puppy bark before suddenly jump at him, making him release an unexpected chuckle that both Tao and Chanyeol seemed to grin at. Kai just grimaced before picking up the pup without another word and walking over back to his chair. The dog seemed way too happy and just curled onto his lap, ready to sleep.  
“I guess it really likes you.” Tao commented with disinterest. “I have to walk mines now. Update me if he wakes up.” Tao called out before leaving the room, Chanyeol pouted at the sight of the puppy obviously liking Jongin more than him.   
A sudden teasing grin popped on Kai’s lips.  
“Someone’s jealous…” Kai commented, making Chanyeol huff out.  
“Shut up.”

Another hour passed and Sehun finally opened his eyes. His body felt extremely light. For a second he felt sure that the whole poison thing was just a dream. He couldn’t feel this well afterwards, right?

Well, obviously his thoughts were canceled as soon as he saw the familiar medical room. Hwasa’s office.   
“Hey baby…” He heard someone call out with a tired voice. Sehun’s head moved to the side, seeing Jongin sitting there with a sleepy smile, the white ball of fluff on his lap.  
“Traitor.” He called out to Vivi as a pout appeared on his lips.

His eyes looked around, so they really were in Hwasa’s office. Both Chanyeol and Jongin. He was surprised that they weren’t shooting or fighting with Tao at the moment and actually sitting calmly, well, Chanyeol was asleep on the couch but still.   
“How do you feel?” He heard the other’s words again. Oh right, he didn’t even answer to Kai before, just called Vivi a traitor.   
Sehun’s eyes moved up, looking over the male before fixing on Chanyeol.  
“I feel like you and Chanyeol need a hairdo badly.” He answered, seeing the relief appear on Jongin’s face before a sweet chuckle left his lips, making Sehun himself crack a soft smile.   
“But honestly, I really need to use the bathroom right now and I feel like I could eat the whole menu of McDonald’s.”   
“We tried that once. You ended up hugging the toilet the whole night. I don’t think you should repeat that.” Jongin replied, making the two of them chuckle.

Sehun tried to sit up, spotting all the IV’s in his arm. A frown appeared on his face before he pulled them out, sitting up. His head instantly became dizzy.  
“Hey hey, take it easy.” Jongin called out.  
“Mind giving me a hand?” Sehun asked, peeking up at the other. He didn’t know why, but suddenly it felt so-… platonic? As if there was nothing between the two. It felt as if Jongin was cold towards him. Well, he would understand it after he betrayed and tricked him, even if those weren’t really his intentions.   
He still loved Jongin more than himself, and wouldn’t think twice risking his life for him.

Jongin placed the pup down on the floor before getting up, his arms slid around Sehun’s body and he lifted him up in a bridal style.  
“Come on, point me the directions.” Jongin called out, leaving the office as Sehun tried to get his eyes to focus again. He pointed at a few rooms before they entered Sehun’s room, he carefully put the other onto his bed. Sehun sat still for a few seconds before slowly getting up. His head felt dizzy again and he almost fell, luckily Jongin captured him in time, pressing him slightly against his chest.   
“Careful Sehun.”  
“I’m sorry. I thought I was in a better condition than I actually am.” He slightly laughed, looking up at the other’s eyes as if to seek some warmth, but all he got was a concerned look with no love at all, or that’s how it looked for him. It made him freeze.

He really fucked up didn’t he?

Jongin didn’t love him anymore. There was nothing in his eyes and the promises back at Huang’s building were nothing but empty words.

“Nini I’m sorry I’m-…” He spoke in a pleading tone, his breathing suddenly speeding up and his body starting to shake. He couldn’t slur another word out, fear and panic setting into his mind.   
He fucked up. He fucked up bad.  

Jongin seemed to notice the suddenly panicked expression on Sehun’s face and knew what his actions meant.   
He was having a panic attack.

He didn’t remember Sehun having those since they began dating. He only saw it twice before, but knew how to calm him down.   
His arms wrapped tightly against the other, pressing him against his chest. The other was trembling horribly.   
“Shhh~… Sehun it’s okay, breathe with me.”  
“How is it okay? I fucked up, you don’t love me anymore. All those words were just empty promises! I should have died back there! Why did you even try and save me if I mean nothing to you?” He yelled in a panicked voice. Jongin frowned, did it really look like that to him?  
“Sehun, listen to me.” He spoke as he moved his arms away, cupping the other’s face and pulling it closer. “No matter what you do, I will always love you. You have no idea how scared and broken I was while we were apart. You’re the piece that makes my life worth living.” He spoke softly, seeing the other staring right into his eyes, his breathing began slowing down. Jongin leaned forward, placing a soft kiss onto the other’s forehead before pulling him into another tight hug. It took a few minutes before he felt Sehun’s arms slowly go up and wrap around his waist.   
“Let’s not separate again Sehunnie.”

 

It’s been a month now.   
Luckily Jongin and Tao seemed to work everything out, they declared the two gangs allies. It made Sehun very happy, meaning he would have no problem hanging out with Tao and Candy whenever he wanted. It seemed like Kai got along with him very well too.

He felt happy. Truly happy.

Sure, it was hard for him at first, suddenly being a lot weaker than he used to. He was thankful for Chanyeol and Suho looking after him while Jongin took care of a few missions. He was forbidden now to join any of them since Jongin just wanted him to rest. Sehun didn’t refuse.

“Come on, let’s go. Both of your hair looks awful. I know a good salon.” He spoke, walking in front of already drained Jongin and Chanyeol, a cup of bubble tea in his hand.  
“I think we look just fine.” The two mumbled behind him with a grunt, making Sehun turn around and pout.   
“Do you want me to stop hanging out with both of you?” He asked, earning a sigh from both of them. Slight laughter left his lips before he headed into the salon, the man working there turned around, his hair pink.  
“Luhan, hey!” Sehun called out, walking over and giving a soft hug to the shorter Chinese male, making the other smile before gazing at the two behind Sehun. He frowned.   
“Oh the colors are awful, not to mention the shape. Geez, sit down kids.” He pointed at the two free spots, making Sehun giggle at the other’s words. Sehun sat himself on the couch, starting to fiddle with his phone as he watched Luhan work and talk with the other two.

He felt happy.

A few hours later, Luhan gave out a soft breath.   
“And I’m done! You boys look so much better now, actually stylish.” He said while putting on black rimmed glasses onto Chanyeol’s face, making the giant slight scrunch up his nose.   
Sehun looked up, his mouth slightly gaping at how Jongin looked.   
Oh hell no! This hair looked way too good on him!

Jongin definitely noticed his look and only smirked at him in return as he got up.   
“Luhan what did you do? Do you want me to not leave the bedroom for like a month now?” Sehun spoke dramatically, his eyes still looking over Kai’s smug and suggestive expression. Luhan seemed to turn pink before chuckling.   
“I’m glad you like it.”

“Come on, let’s take a picture. I finally dragged you two out to a salon, might as well.” Sehun called out to the other two, waiting for them to position before snapping a picture. As he saved it and the three looked at it, he could feel Jongin pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head while his hand gripped at Sehun’s ass, making him suddenly jerk.    
“Get a room.” Chanyeol whined with disgust, earning a chuckle from the two.  
“Maybe we should.” Sehun smirked up at Jongin who winked at him, his hand landing on Sehun’s ass again.


	12. Mark

I'm starting to run quite low on ideas. I don't think this will have many more chapters or will be updated that frequently x-x 

\--

 

Week passed after another. Soon it was a whole year since the day that Huang was killed.

Tao had become the new owner of his company.  
Zitao’s and Jongin’s gang decided to start working as one.  
Yixing had officially been allowed to leave the gang. He decided to start working as a teacher where he met one of now closest Chanyeol’s friends, Do Kyungsoo. He was a professor there.

Sehun and Baekhyun often came into the school to visit Yixing, Chanyeol would sometimes tag along just to visit Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun and Lay seemed to get along a lot better than before, now that Chanyeol was chasing after someone else in a complete puppy love.

As for Sehun, since he wasn’t allowed to participate in any missions anymore, he decided to become a model. At first Kai wasn’t really into it, probably because the fact that Sehun will be around a lot less, and well, a lot more eyes directed at him and not just Jongin’s.  
They both still spent a lot of time in the base, but Jongin had decided to leave Kris and Suho in charge when they aren’t there.  
They got a house just a bit outside the city with a huge backyard and a pool, just like Sehun had wished for before.

 

Sehun got out of shower, hearing his phone ringing from the bedroom. The male quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before heading there, answering it just in time.  
“Yeah?” He mumbled, slowly moving back to the bathroom.  
“Hey Sehunnie.” He could hear Yixing smiling into the phone, making Sehun himself crack a small smile.  
“Missed me already?” Sehun smirked, sitting down onto a chair in front of the mirror.  
“That yes, but I do want to meet up and talk to you about something.”  
“Oh, is it that important?” Sehun asked in a bit of concerned voice.  
“Well, it’s more of a favor.”  
“Favor? Well-…” Sehun looked over at the time, it was 4pm now. He just got back from one of the photo shoots and Jongin was still working at the base.  
“How about I come over to the café besides the school at around 5pm?”  
“That’s great. I’ll bring someone for you to meet.”  
“Wha--..?” Sehun couldn’t even finish his sentence before he got hung up. A pout appeared on his lips as he set the phone down. That’s weird. Yixing wanted him to meet someone? Hopefully it’s not his future wife or whatever, Sehun was in no mood for being a third wheel.

As he got ready and finished his make-up, his phone rang again. Sehun picked it up and left it on speakers while he did the few last touchups.  
“Hey baby, how was today?” He could hear the tiredness in Jongin’s voice, nonetheless loving though.  
“It was alright. I’m tired, but Lay wants me to meet someone, so I’m heading out in an hour again. What about you?”  
“Lay? Ah, that’s weird. I hope it’s not his future wife or something.” Sehun could hear the tiny snicker at the end of the line, making Sehun smile himself.  
“I know right? I was thinking the same thing.”  
“And about the work, please don’t overdo yourself.” Jongin added, obvious concern in his voice. It was over a year now since Sehun got poisoned, but Jongin seemed to worry nonetheless.  
“It’s okay Jongin, don’t worry. Same to you though, you sound tired.”  
“Ah I do? I wish you were here to help me out, there’s soooo much paperwork ever since we began working with Tao.” Kai whined, making Sehun chuckle.  
“Poor Nini. I’ll make sure to give you a massage with a bit of extra in the evening. See you then?” Sehun spoke with a soft smirk, grabbing his phone off the counter.  
“I’ll make sure to note that. Have fun with Xing.” Jongin replied sweetly before hanging up.

Sehun got into the car, putting on his favorite music before driving to the café.

As Sehun entered, he already saw Yixing waiting, his head rose up and he waved towards him, the usual dimply smile on his lips.

Sehun expected to see a girl or a man or whatever besides him, but instead it was a kid. If Sehun had to guess, he was around 8.  
Sehun made his way over to the two, the kid seemed to get a bit startled by Sehun suddenly sitting opposite of them.  
“I was expecting you do introduce me to your future wife or something.” Sehun commented before ordering the usual bubble tea and chocolate cake.

The kid looked quite interesting. He had brown hair and quite big eyes. His clothes seemed a bit old too.  
As if the kid seemed to notice Sehun observing him, he immediately moved closer to Lay, averting his eyes and looking down.  
“Well as you know, I’m dating Baekhyun currently so it for sure won’t be a wife.” Yixing wrapped an arm around the boy and encouraged him to eat the cake in front of him. The boy hesitated at first but soon began eating.

Sehun upon hearing Lay’s words almost spit his drink out.  
“You what? You’re actually dating him?” His eyes widened as Yixing gave him a smile and a confident nod.  
“We seemed to start getting a lot closer once Chanyeol stopped keeping him on a leash, since he’s busy chasing Ksoo now.” Sehun nodded a few times, taking a bite from the chocolate cake.  
_Aaaah~, it was so gooood…_

“Oh, this is Mark. He’s quite shy and don’t talk much. He’s been with me for around a month now, but it’s quite a trouble because I’m not home as often.”

Sehun watched the two. So basically what Lay is trying to say was that this kid was homeless and no idea where the parents were.  
Sehun leaned a bit forward, reaching his hand out towards the boy. He had no idea how to talk to children.  
“I’m Oh Sehun. I’ve known Lay ever since high school.” He introduced, awkwardly giving a pat on the kids head. The small boy just looked up before bowing his head adorably, making Sehun’s heart flutter.  
_How cute._

“Sehun, I need you to take care of him.” Sehun now really spit his drink out.  
“Excuse me? _ME_ looking after a _child_? Do you know that I lose my phone five times in a day? Also, our job is not really kid friendly! You know what I mean.” He spoke while cleaning the table with a tissue. “Why not Junymeon? He’s the motherly type here.”  
“Well, Suho and Kris are responsible for the base now, besides, I’m sure Kai wouldn’t mind. Please?” Yixing asked with begging eyes, dammit, Sehun’s weakness.

Sehun gave out a sigh, flopping back onto the seat and thinking about it. He was bad with kids, he never had to deal with them, and he was sure that Jongin wouldn’t like this either. Were they really responsible enough to actually look after a kid? I mean, sure, the kid would probably have fun in the base with amount of people there are, and well, Junmyeon, but on the other hand… It was way too dangerous for a child.

After another minute, Sehun gave out a sigh, giving another glance at the boy.  
“You shouldn’t be asking me. Mark, what do you think?” He asked the boy, since he seemed to be the poor victim here.

The boy stirred a bit in his seat before finally mumbling.  
“It’s better than to be placed in children’s home…”  
The sentence honestly surprised both Xing and Sehun. The two exchanged glances before Sehun finally gave a nod. He leaned over, reaching out for the kid with a small smile.  
“Alright. Let’s try then. I hope you’re not scared of dogs, cuz I have one in my house. I’m sure it will be a good company for you. It’s white and fluffy, its name is Vivi.” The kid’s eyes seemed to spark up a bit upon hearing the word dog as if he got excited.

Jongin was going to kill him for this. He was damn sure of it. Why didn’t he call him first and actually ask if he wanted to look after a kid… God… Why did Sehun have so many soft spots.

Sehun set the bath with bunch of bubbles for the boy and left him there for a while, while he went downstairs and prepared some dinner. They will have to look into schools and such tomorrow, not to mention go shopping. He did want to get to know the kid better, he seemed like a sweetheart.

Since Jongin was tired, Sehun decided to do something that he liked. Sweet and sour chicken sounds nice, right? Pretty sure Jongin would be happy about anything that contained chicken.

Sehun cut everything up, putting it into the pan and letting it cook before hearing the front door open. There were a few shuffling sounds before he felt two arms wrap around his waist.  
“Mmmm~… It smells amazing.” Sehun cracked a soft smile, putting everything into a pot before turning around and giving the other a loving kiss on his lips.  
“Welcome home.” These words always made him warm. Home… Their own home.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Sehun spoke as his fingers ran softly against the other’s cheek. Jongin leaned into them with a smile.  
“Anything. I’m listening.”  
“Soooo…” Sehun started. How does he exactly say this?  
_Ah…_  
Let’s just get it over with.  
“Basically, Lay found an eight year old kid, Mark, in the street. He was homeless, apparently his parents were killed or something but the kid managed to escape or hide, we’re not sure. He’s very shaken up and barely talks and Lay can’t keep him in his house because of some things and so he asked me to look after him and I know I should have told you first but I just couldn’t resist Lay’s puppy eyes and the kid was so cute and-..” Sehun took a deep breath, feeling Jongin press up his hand against the other’s lips.  
“There’s a kid in our house?” It was all that he asked as Sehun just gave a nod. Jongin’s expression was quite unreadable.  
The two then heard small steps on the stairs and the boy stopped upon seeing the stranger.  
Jongin moved his hand away from Sehun’s mouth and looked back.

“Look Jongin I’m sorry I could just call Yixing and-..” He already began apologizing with a worried face as he watched Jongin walk towards the boy.  Kai wouldn’t do anything to a kid, right?  
Though to his surprise, Jongin just smiled and kneeled to the boy.

“I’m Kim Jongin, Sehun’s boyfriend.” He introduced himself to the child. “You’re Mark, right?” Jongin watched the boy who just gave a slight nod. Jongin let out a soft chuckle as he reached out and pat over the boy’s head.  
“You surely are cute. I can see why Sehun couldn’t resist you. Come on, let’s eat first and then we can get to know each other a bit, okay?” He asked softly. The kid watched him before replying.  
“Okay…” Jongin grabbed over the kid’s hand gently and lead him into the dining room.

Such soft sight of Jongin and a kid really stirred something up in Sehun. He just stood there with wide eyes and such a loving smile towards the two. Could they actually become a happy family that Sehun once dreamt of?

Sehun felt so warm and full of love all of a sudden.

He knew that Yixing won’t be able to take the kid back, so maybe this could work out into something beautiful.


	13. Shopping day

“Aaaand-… We are done!” The photographer called out, checking through the pictures as Sehun got up, joining him.   
They both made sure all of them were alright before Sehun went to change into his regular clothes, well, still stylish ones. He picked a long shirt with black skinnies.

His eyes moved to the clock, _4pm_. So he finished just in time, the others should be outside by now.

They were supposed to go shopping today with Mark, but once Sehun mentioned it, the two man journey turned into six one. Baekhyun insisted on going to some new Gucci shop, so he obviously dragged Yixing along as a date. And once Chanyeol heard that they were going, he decided to join and drag Kyungsoo too.   
This… is going to be a mess.

Jongin said that he was going to be busy today, but will join if he finished early. Apparently he had some sort of meeting with Tao and another gang.   
Oh well… Sehun will be like the… fifth wheel?

Sehun made his way outside after waving a goodbye to other workers, immediately spotting Chanyeol and Baekhyun playing something with Mark who had a smile on his face. He knew that the two were good with children, well, a lot better than Sehun at least.   
Yixing and Kyungsoo seemed to be exchanging a few words about the classes.

“Sehun-ah!” Chanyeol called out suddenly, waving towards him. Sehun raised his hand and shortly waved to their direction.   
“Come on come on! Let’s hurry!” Baekhyun urged them, obviously wanting to get to the mall as fast as possible.   
Sehun just rolled his eyes before walking up to Mark, he softly smiled before grabbing over his small hand.   
“Did Chanyeol and Baek treat you nicely today?” He asked, receiving an eager nod from the little one. Sehun let out a soft chuckle as they began walking towards the shop.

Baekhyun glued himself to Lay’s side, intertwining their fingers and whispering about something, making the two giggle occasionally. Gross…  
Chanyeol threw an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and seemed to be trying way too hard to make Ksoo laugh, but well, it did work. The shorter male had a heart shaped smile the whole way to the mall.

Honestly, seeing his friends being happy like this made himself happy too, even when Jongin didn’t have much time to be around.

 

In these few days, Sehun managed to find out that Mark really liked music and dancing. So his thoughts immediately went to try and get him into an idol school once the time comes. He also seemed like a really calm kid, he didn’t really spend his time running around and would instead just color something or watch TV. Sehun did try to encourage him to play with other few neighbor kids but it didn’t seem like the boy liked it.   
Well, at least today it looked like he had fun with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the park, since Sehun had to work and Jongin had a meeting. The two seemed to be more than happy to spend their day with a kid. At first Sehun was quite scared of leaving Mark with two goofs, but Jongin talked him into it. As much as they were goofs, Jongin trusted them and so did Sehun.

As they got to the mall, surprisingly Sehun’s phone rang. He pulled it out and answered, letting Mark run off to an ice cream parlor along with the others.   
“Yeah?”   
“Sehunnie, I’m not too late yet right?” Jongin asked, seeming breathless. A smile spread on Sehun’s lips.  
“Not at all, we just got to it. Don’t worry and just get here whenever you can. I feel like I’m missing out on the whole triple date thing.” He joked, hearing Jongin let out a soft chuckle before a slam of car’s door was heard.   
“Alright, I’ll be right there then. Meet me at the café in thirty minutes, alright?”   
“Mh~, drive safely.” Sehun wished before hanging up and going after the others.

He could see them laughing as they bought way too much ice cream for the five of them, barely able to hold it in place while carrying it to the table.   
Chanyeol almost dropped some onto Ksoo’s sweater, but luckily the short one stepped away in time, giving a playful slap on the giant’s shoulder.   
“Be careful with that!” He called out, trying to save his own ice cream from falling to the floor.   
Mark had quite a big portion too, Sehun just smiled a bit before joining them at the table.  
“Sehun, you should get some too! These are really good!” Baekhyun mumbled with full mouth.

_How did he not get a brain freeze while shoving ice cream into his mouth like that anyways? He probably had no brain up in there anyways…_

“I’m not really an ice cream person. I’d rather go to the café later. Jongin will join us in a bit.”  
“Oh so he finished in time? That’s great.” Yixing replied from besides him, flashing him a dimply smile to which Sehun just gave a nod.

Sehun watched how Mark carefully ate the ice cream but still managed to get it all over his face. A soft chuckle passed Sehun’s lips as he reached for the tissues, wiping it away. Meanwhile Yixing and Baekhyun were feeding each other, while Chanyeol was being a complete goof and ended up with a dirty face and pants, nonetheless it seemed to make Kyungsoo laugh.

This was nice. He wished they could go out more like this.

Once they were done eating and well, cleaning up, they went to the café. Luckily as they got there, it seemed like Jongin had just entered as well, already holding two cups and a small bag. He headed over to Sehun and gave him a soft peck on the lips before handing him the cup, and the small bag with a muffin to Mark.   
They figured out that the kid liked sweets a lot, especially chocolate.

“Ugh, you guys look like a married couple.” Baekhyun commented with a grossed out face as he clung to Lay. Kai just turned and gave him a smirk.  
“And you two look like that gross teenage couple that everyone wants to puke from.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, making Xing laugh.

Jongin turned towards Sehun after a bit. He seemed to have a thoughtful expression.   
“Maybe we really should get married, don’t you think?” He asked seriously. Sehun would have thought it was a joke if it wasn’t for Jongin’s face.   
“I-... wha-..?” Sehun managed to mutter out with a lost face to which Jongin only laughed at.   
“Come on, let’s get what we came here for.” He said while gluing himself to Sehun’s side and making their way into the clothing shop to which Baekhyun and Lay had already disappeared around five minutes ago. Chanyeol followed with excitement while Kyungsoo just seemed to enjoy the company and not really that interested in the fashionable and pricey clothes.

They let Mark pick whichever clothes he wanted. Money wasn’t an issue and the kid seemed to be happy from it.   
Some parents would probably say that they are spoiling him too much, but honestly they didn’t see a problem.

_Parents… Were they counted as parents too now?_

Sehun thought while grabbing the bag of clothes off the table. Baekhyun ended up buying three of them and making Yixing carry them all. Sehun gave him a pitying glance, earning just a soft chuckle from Lay who just seemed to be happy to be here.

 

“Yaaaah!” Chanyeol whined, receiving another slap on his arm from Kyungsoo after being way too loud at the table in a restaurant.   
After a long shopping day, they decided to go have dinner together. They ordered a huge pizza and some sushi. Sehun didn’t even know what the hell Chanyeol and Baekhyun ordered, but they ended up crying from how spicy it was.   
Chanyeol’s suffering was obviously entertaining for Kyungsoo.

Sehun and Jongin were both sitting together, Sehun didn’t really feel like eating so he was just leaning into his side and watching the others tiredly. He felt as if he was going to fall asleep any minute. Today definitely took away a lot more energy than he thought, heck, guess he still wasn’t really used to the fact how much weaker he is than he used to be.   
Jongin moved his free hand and softly caressed Sehun’s hair, only making him sleepier. He felt soft lips being pressed against his forehead. Sehun threw a glance at Mark who seemed to be enjoying the food happily, laughing at whatever Baekhyun was doing with the straws. Sehun felt his eyes closing, it would be okay to take a little nap, right?

“Sehun-..?” Yixing called out with worry.

 

He woke up after hell knows how many hours, it was light outside already. He had a bad headache and it felt like his whole head was swollen.   
Did he pass out? He got sick didn’t he?..

Sehun moved his eyes onto the clock besides the bed. It was 2pm, so he slept pretty damn long.   
“Ugh…” He sat up with a grunt, pressing a hand against his hurting head. He heard the door opening.   
“Oh Sehunnie, you’re awake.” He heard Jongin’s voice from the doorway. He turned his eyes and was greeted with a concerned face. Guess he looked pretty damn bad, hell, he felt horrible too.

“Morning, I guess.” Sehun mumbled, slightly rubbing over his temple. So Jongin decided to stay home today because of Sehun. He felt like a burden.   
“I’m sorry I passed out like that. I must have ruined all the fun.”   
Jongin let out a huff, sitting himself beside the other and pulling him tightly against his chest, peppering his neck in soft kisses.   
“Don’t apologize for something like that. I’m just glad it wasn’t anything bad. You were just exhausted, Lay checked up on you before leaving, so just stay in bed today. I’ll take care of the rest.” He spoke softly against Sehun’s neck, making him slightly shiver.  
“Thanks…” Sehun replied. “What is Mark doing?”  
“Mark is playing with Vivi outside, I checked on them just a few minutes ago.” Jongin replied, pressing another kiss to his neck. Sehun closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection.   
“Sehun, about what I mentioned in the mall…” Jongin spoke after a few minutes.   
“Hm?” Sehun answered sleepily, opening his eyes again once he missed the sweet kisses.   
“About marriage. I really think we should consider it.”

 

\--

 ~~Fluff fluff and more fluff.~~  
If you are a BTS fan, make sure to check out my new story "The Bloody Sun" which I'm writing with Julibun. It's a vampire au!

 


	14. Fashion Show

 

Detailed smut ahead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
and A LOT of fluff

\--

 

“Sehuuuuuun~~… Wake up. We’re supposed to go out todayyy~” Jongin whined from behind him. Sehun let out a sigh and finally opened his eyes. It was still way too early for him to be up.  
“It’s too early Jongin. Let me sleep.” He muttered, hearing another whine from the other.  
“Come on~..”  
“Stop being so impatient.”  
“But-..” Jongin huffed, pouting his cheeks.

It was quiet for a while, and Sehun hoped that the other finally gave up. Sehun was about to fall asleep again, before feeling the other’s fingers trailing on his side teasingly. He tried to pay no attention and pretend to be asleep, but that obviously didn’t work on Jongin.

Jongin pressed soft kisses along Sehun’s neck, letting out an annoyed groan when he got no response. Sehun couldn’t help but smirk to himself in his mind, having a hard time trying to keep his face straight.  
He thought it would end there, but oh no. There was a harsh bite on Sehun’s neck, something that the make-up artist will have to cover up later, before he felt the other’s hand slipping into his underwear and wrapping his fingers around his morning hard on. An involuntary moan escaped Sehun’s lips as his eyes popped open.  
“Jongin!” Sehun called out with annoyed voice, earning a chuckle from him against his neck which sent shivers down the younger’s spine.  
“I knew you were awake.”  
Now it was Sehun’s time to pout.  
“Is this really why you woke me up an hour early?” Sehun asked, trying to turn to face the other but instead he felt the two arms wrapping tighter around him and keeping him still. Jongin’s hand began slowly jerking off his cock.  
“Maybe~” He mumbled in a deep voice near Sehun’s ear, making him let out another moan. He now felt glad that Mark was out with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to some new amusement park, there was no need to keep quiet.  
“Asshole.” Sehun mumbled, letting out another moan from the sped up jerks.  
“Oh but you love me anyways.” Well, Jongin wasn’t wrong.

Within just a few minutes Sehun could already feel the other’s cock pressing against his ass.  
Sehun was breathless from all the kisses and pecks, not to mention the constant jerking. Moans kept on spilling past his lips until Jongin suddenly pulled his hand away, receiving a whine from Sehun.  
“Why did you stop~” He mumbled and immediately turned his flushed face to Jongin who had sat up and pulled lube out of the drawer, already coating his fingers.  
“Oh I thought you didn’t like it?” Jongin teased with a smirk on his lips before moving closer, Sehun had already kicked off the covers onto the floor along with his underwear.  
“Shut up.” Sehun mumbled, watching the other move closer, without even to be told he had already spread his legs.

Jongin leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the younger’s lips, slow and loving. Sehun wrapped his arms around his neck and felt cold finger brush against his entrance, making him let out a moan into the kiss. Jongin bit into his lower lip before inserting one of the fingers. Sehun whined out before starting to move his hips against the other’s hand.  
“Now who’s impatient?” Jongin mumbled once he pulled away from the kiss, making Sehun suddenly pout and stop.  
“Stop teasing me or I’ll kick you out.” Sehun mumbled, seeing Jongin only smirk again and press in another finger, starting to scissor him and brush against his prostate. Unexpected loud moans began spilling out of his lips as he threw his head back against the pillow.

Soon the third finger was in, and by the time Jongin was done, Sehun was already a shaking and whiny mess.

“Hurry up.” Sehun muttered again, watching the other pull down his underwear. Sehun absentmindedly ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes stared hungrily at Jongin’s cock, looking up at his face once he began moving closer and spreading his thighs. He leaned down, capturing the male into a kiss again. Sehun crooked his lips into a smile, feeling the other’s tip brush against his hole before it was slowly pushed in.  
Sehun let out a moan into the kiss, his fingers clutching the bed sheets. Jongin moved his hand down and intertwined their fingers instead, placing his free hand on Sehun’s thigh for balance as he pulled away.  
Without waiting for another of Sehun’s encouraging whines, he began thrusting his hips hard against the other. Sehun moved his head to the side, quick breaths mixed with moans escaping him.  
He honestly missed this…

Just as Sehun felt his orgasm coming, Jongin suddenly stopped, grinning down at Sehun’s confused face who tried to mutter out a word.  
“W-why?..” Sehun mumbled in between the breaths. He loved the view of such messed up Sehun under him. It always turned him on so much more than the other even knew.  
“Fuck you.” Sehun added before dropping his head back, tired breaths escaping his lips, he began moving his hips against the other, letting out a few moans.  
“Come on Jongin.” He sounded pissed now. It only made Kai let out a chuckle before he moved both of his hands onto the other’s hips, gripping them harshly, that will sure leave bruises, before starting to pound into him. Surprised moans left the younger’s lips before he shut his eyes closed again, his eyebrows scrunching up. Sehun’s arm moved up, somewhat covering his face, but Jongin immediately slapped it off.  
“Don’t.” Jongin commanded, earning a whine from Sehun who then tried to jerk himself, only to get another slap.  
“Don’t do that either.” Sehun dropped his arms defeated, just letting Jongin have his way.

Few more thrusts and Sehun came untouched, splashing cum all over his stomach while biting into his lower lip to hide long and shameful moan. He tightened around Jongin, making the other thrust in a few more times before filling up his insides with a hot load.  
Usually that would disgust Sehun, but for some reason he found it really hot right now.

Sehun watched how Jongin pulled away after a while, letting himself fall to the other’s side before pulling younger one into a hug and placing another kiss on his lips.  
“I love you Sehunnie…” He mumbled, pressing his forehead against the others. A smile spread on Sehun’s lips as he closed his eyes.  
“I love you too Nini..”

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sehun’s phone rang. He was still out of breath but reached out and answered once he saw that it was Chanyeol.  
“Yeah?” There were a few seconds silence before a sigh was heard.  
“Really guys? That’s what you do when we hang out with Mark? Gross.” Chanyeol commented before adding a laugh, making Sehun huff.  
“Is everything okay?” Sehun added, trying his best to sound normal ,even though his voice was hoarse and shaky, but of course, Jongin had to help by suddenly biting into his left ass cheek, making him yelp into the phone and almost drop it.  
“Jongin! Stop it!” The other just chuckled behind him.  
“You guys…” Chanyeol mumbled into the phone. “I just called to say that I’ll bring Mark back tomorrow morning at around 10 instead of today. There was a delay on one of the shows.”  
“Alright, that’s fine with me. Update me if something’s up.” Sehun replied while rubbing his ass before hanging up.  
“You just had to do that huh?” Sehun mumbled, watching the other get up and walk around the bed, snaking his arms under Sehun’s body and carrying him to the bathroom.  
“I always have to mark you.”  
“Kinky shit…” Sehun mumbled, earning a laugh from Kai.

The two took a quick shower and then proceeded to get ready, of course, with a few making out sessions here and there.

Sehun was invited to some sort of fashion event where he was supposed to bring his other half, or well someone. Little did the workers know that he was gay. He can already see all the news paper’s being filled with it.  
Jongin as if to read his mind, suddenly asked while the two were eating breakfast.  
“Is it really okay for me to go? I mean it could harm your career and-..”  
“Shut up Jongin. You’re going and that’s it. I don’t care what they say.” Sehun said with no hesitation, earning a somewhat of a happy smile from the other.  
“You picked up the suits, right?” Sehun then added as Jongin just gave a nod.  
“Yeah, both of them are in the closet.” Sehun hummed, pleased. He slightly shifted on the couch, resting his head against the other’s shoulder as his eyes closed. They still had a few minutes before they had to get dressed.

“How’s Tao and the whole gang business? I haven’t heard much. I miss him and Suho too.” Sehun mumbled, feeling the other’s arm move around his shoulders and caress over his arm. Soft peck being pressed against his head.  
“It’s fine. Most of the paperwork is done. We are loaded with money and recruited a few more people just a few days ago. They are very skilled. One of the guy’s names is Jongdae, his aim and speed is great. The workers do miss you though, they keep on asking about you from time to time. You should visit, or we could at least invite Suho with Kris here.” Jongin answered.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” Sehun smiled a bit, god, he wished he could stay like this for longer, but work calls.

Both of them got dressed in fancy suits and headed outside into Jongin’s car.

 

“Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin, right?” The man at the entrance asked as he checked the list.  
“Yes.” Sehun answered, the man nodded before leading both of them inside to their spots. His coworkers greeted the both of them, giving short confused and wondering looks as to who was the one besides Sehun, but they didn’t ask.

The two sat down at their spots as the runway was going to start in a few minutes and after that the fancy party, well, more like dinner.  
“I feel so out of place.” Jongin whispered to him, making Sehun chuckle.  
“You might feel out of place, but everyone seems to think you’re a model or something too because of your good looks.” Sehun gazed over at him, seeing Jongin smile and let out a laugh.

Both of them kept their distance at first, for around half of the show. The cameras snapped here and there, though Sehun was getting quite tired of all the questions directed at him and the ones around, not to mention watching the runway too.  
Ugh, how long was he supposed to act like Jongin is just his friend?

_Wait… Why was he acting to begin with?_

Sehun threw a glance at Jongin, who seemed to be quite bored but still kept a straight face at the whole show to show his respect.  
“Nini…” Sehun whispered near his ear, making him look down with a questioning look.  
“Move closer.” He said as Jongin hesitated for a few seconds.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, just do it. I can’t keep on sitting like this. I feel too empty.” He felt horrible by not even having the slightest hold on Jongin. The other seemed to listen and scooted a bit closer. Sehun shifted in his seat before leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder and intertwining their fingers. His eyes noticed a slight glimpse of Jongin’s smile before the cameras focused on them again. The few coworkers of Sehun looked at him in shock before receiving a glare from both of them that made them turn away instantly.

At first Sehun felt quite nervous with so much sudden attention, but one soft squeeze on Sehun’s hand and a soft peck on his head made him calm down. It was going to be fine, and if not, he can just go back to being in a gang.

 

“Sehun!” His manager called out after the show, approaching the two of them who were holding hands.  
“You could have told me that you’re-… well, gay!”  
“Is that a problem?” Sehun asked with disinterested tone.  
“The media will go crazy but-…” She seemed to think for a few seconds. “I think we will work something out.” She then turned to Jongin, bowing her head before running off again. She obviously had some things to fix.    
“You’re gonna be in trouble for this Sehun…”  
“And since when do we care what other people think? I’m happy like this, you should be too. I hate to pretend that I’m interested in girls and make up random facts once they ask what’s my type.” Sehun replied with a soft smile on his lips which made Jongin lean down and peck his lips, another snap from a camera was heard.  
It seemed like they were the main attention of the show.

Now it was time for his interview.  
The few upcoming questions were all mainly about Jongin. Sehun ended up answering honestly and saying that he has known him for most of his life, and that the two of them have been dating for years. He ignored all the stupid questions and instead just clung on Jongin’s arm to calm the often rising up anxiety. Jongin felt it and would immediately either caress over his hand or give it a light squeeze.

Luckily it was finished fast and the two moved onto the party afterwards where there were no more cameras or annoying reporters around. Few of his coworkers asked about Jongin, but luckily none of the questions were rude, even though he did receive a few disgusted looks.

“Come on, let’s go to the balcony.” Jongin said once he brought two glasses of wine. He probably noticed that Sehun was not feeling well after so much action today, honestly he just wanted to sleep now.  
“Alright. Some fresh air would be nice.” Sehun replied, grabbing over the other’s hand and making their way to the second floor, and then the balcony.  
The two of them leaned on the railing, Sehun’s eyes moved up onto the starry sky, a soft smile painted on his lips.

“It’s just like that night when you confessed.” He spoke after a while, hearing Jongin let out a soft chuckle before his arm was moved around Sehun’s waist and pulled closer. The older gave a loving peck to the other’s lips before placing his glass away and taking a step back. Sehun looked up with slight confusion before something suddenly struck him.

_Fucking Jongin! This was his plan all along! This cheeky shit…_

Sehun watched how Jongin pulled out a small box from his pocket, the same one that was hidden in the base where he led Tao to before, and knelt down. It felt as if Sehun couldn’t breathe.  
_Was he actually dreaming right now? Cuz if so, please nobody wake him up._

“Oh Sehun, will you marry me?” Jongin asked in such a loving voice, his whole being just emitting endless love and warmth.  
Sehun still couldn’t breathe. His hands were slightly shaking and eyes wide.  
“You’re supposed to answer, you know.” Jongin teased with a grin on his lips, making Sehun suddenly let out a breath followed with a soft giggle.  
“I fucking hate you. I knew it that you were gonna be cheeky and do something like this…”  
“Is that a yes?” Was all that Jongin asked with pleading eyes.  
“Obviously, you idiot.” A huge smile rose on both of their lips as the other almost jumped up on his feet, grabbing over Sehun’s hand and slipping the silver with diamonds decorated ring onto his finger before leaning in for a loving kiss. Sehun wrapped both of his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him closer.

_This cheesy little shit…_

 

_\--_

 

this chapter was so much fun to write and the fluff hurt my heart TT


	15. Christmas Day

I saw these gifs and realized that I realllllyyyy wanna do a Christmas chapter. Soooo let's take it back a few months!

\--

 

A month passed after the engagement.

Christmas was quickly approaching. They have never really celebrated it before, but this year everything was different. Since Sehun and Jongin actually had a huge house now, which was not related to mafia business, they finally decided to hold somewhat of a party, well, more like a gathering.

“Daaad~, I can’t reach it.” Mark whined out at Jongin while trying to reach the top of the Christmas tree. It still surprised both of them whenever Mark called them dads.

Jongin smiled before leaning down and lifting the other up, letting him set the gold sparkling star right at the top.  
Sehun watched the two with a huge smile on his face. While the two were decorating, Sehun was responsible on planning what snacks they should get and what type of food to make, along with contacting Junmyeon.

There were a few beeps heard before Junmyeon picked up, somewhat out of breath. Sehun immediately got embarrassed.  
“Did I call at a wrong time?” Sehun could hear a deeper voice coming from behind Suho, almost a whining one. Kris.  
“Oh Sehunnie! It’s not a bad time at all. What’s up?” The smile on Suho’s lips was obvious from his tone.    
“Do you have any plans in two days?”  
“You mean on Christmas?” Junmyeon hummed, slight shuffling sound was audible.  
“No, we haven’t planned anything yet. We just decorated a Christmas tree in the base, everyone is quite lazy during winter.” He answered after a while.  
“Well, me and Jongin decided to do a gathering in our house. Would you be up to it?”  
“So like a Christmas party?” The other suddenly sounded very excited. “I’d love to!”  
“Great. Tell the others about that too, I’ll call Yixing. Be here at 4 alright?”  
“Sure thing! If there’s anything I can help with then let me know.” Junmyeon spoke happily before hanging up. Great, the base is done, now only Lay.

 

Luckily everyone was available to come. Well, Minseok and Jongdae declined since apparently they went to Switzerland. Though even Kyungsoo agreed to join. Sehun wondered if Chanyeol actually told him about the fact that they’re all from a gang. Not like it mattered much, well, at least in his opinion.

Jongin came back downstairs once he put Mark to bed. He set himself besides Sehun on the couch, lazily throwing his arm around the other’s shoulders before peeking into the laptop screen.  
“This. We are making this.” Sehun pointed at one quite fancy white cake. It was shaped like a house with various decorations.  
“Are you sure that won’t be too hard for you?” Jongin looked at the picture with a frown.  
“Well, that’s why I invited Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to begin with.” He winked, earning a laugh from Jongin.

Sehun placed the laptop onto the coffee table before grabbing the remote and turning on TV, some weird romantic comedy was on it. Sehun brought his legs onto the couch and curled up, leaning into Jongin’s side while the other wrapped his arm tightly around him, placing a soft kiss on top of Sehun’s forehead.  
They decided to watch the movie like that. Both snuggled up warmly under a white fluffy blanket.

“The cake will be such a disaster.” Sehun mumbled after a while, seeing Jongin crack a smile, his hand absentmindedly stroking Sehun’s once again blonde hair.  
“At least you’ll have fun making it, and I’d still eat it no matter how it turns out.”  
“Even if it’s poisonous?” Sehun looked up.  
“I don’t mind if it’s from you.” Jongin looked down at him, pressing a soft and lazy kiss against the other’s lips.

Since Sehun was so warm and comfortable, he quickly ended up falling asleep after that, though thankfully Jongin carried him to bed and didn’t actually wake him up.

Both of them woke up quite early, with Mark and Vivi squeezed between them.  
Sleepy smile appeared on Sehun’s lips as he reached out and pet a few times over Mark’s head, just to get his hand gently grabbed by Jongin’s and intertwined.  
“Morning.” Jongin spoke quietly with the usual raspy morning voice, placing a soft kiss on Sehun’s fingers.  
“Morning.” Sehun replied, watching the other lovingly before switching his eyes to angel like sleeping Mark.  
“He said he had a nightmare and wanted to sleep here tonight.” Jongin explained as Sehun just smiled in return. His free hand stroked a few times over the boy’s head again before he slowly pulled away and sat up. He had to go shopping today for the party things and Luhan promised to pick him up in around an hour.  
“Be safe alright? And call me if there’s a problem.” Jongin spoke quietly once Sehun got up.  
“I will, I will. Sleep a little longer.” Sehun spoke softly before walking over to the other side of the bed and giving Jongin a soft peck, heading off to the bathroom after that.  

Once Sehun was done showering and styling himself up, the two were already deep back asleep. Vivi had run outside a while ago and now was back on the bed once again. Sehun couldn’t hold back and picked up his phone, snapping a picture of the three before his phone lit up, showing that Luhan was already waiting outside.

Sehun made his way downstairs and entered the parked black car. Judging from it, he made waaaay too much money for a hairdresser.  
The two hugged each other before Luhan handed him two small bags.  
“This one’s for Mark, and this one’s for you two. I’m sorry that I won’t be able to attend.” Luhan spoke with puppy eyes while Sehun hesitated for a few seconds before accepting the gifts.  
“I have something for you as well. Check it once you’re back home.” Sehun winked suggestively before the two drove off.

 

The day went perfectly.  
Both of them took their time shopping, stopping at a few café’s once in a while just to rest up and have something to eat.  
The evening quickly came, and then two split up once again. Luhan won’t be able to attend the party since he’s flying to China in just a few hours, sadly. He as sure that he would like Tao.

Once Sehun entered the house, he could hear loud giggling coming from the kitchen. There were bunch of white steps all over the floor. What a mess…  
Sehun walked to the kitchen, placing the bag onto the small free space on the counter. The whole kitchen was painted in flour and various colored cream. Sehun suddenly received a face full of flour from Jongin, hearing the both of them laugh in front of him. He would have been angry for the fact that he will have to clean this mess and his face, but seeing the two children way too hyper and excited over messily decorated cookies made his heart melt and forget the fact that he should be angry.  

Mark ran over with his floury hands and gave a hug to Sehun. The male just smiled and patted over the kid’s head a few times, wiping away the few marks that the boy left on his pants. Jongin walked over and gave him a quick peck, his finger lifting up and placing small amount of red cream on top of Sehun’s nose, making him giggle.  
“Did it go okay?” Jongin asked while already grabbing over his wrist and dragging him to the table with a few trays of decorated cookies. “We left a few for you to decorate!”  
Sehun wiped over his nose with the back of his hand, looking over the cookies. They were so messy and silly, but yet all Christmassy and heartwarming.

“Hmm… Let’s see.” Sehun grabbed over the tubes of cream and began skillfully spreading it onto the cookies, creating versions of them three and a few weird elfish ones. Mark and Jongin just watched, snatching a few cookies off the tray to snack on.

Sehun leaned back, pleased with his work.  
“Now you two clean up the kitchen and yourselves.” He called out to the two children, earning a pout from them both before Mark ran off to the kitchen after getting tickled by Jongin. Sehun shortly tapped over Jongin’s shoulder.  
“I’ll prepare a bath for us both. So hurry up and don’t forget to put Mark to bed.” He softly pecked his cheek with a suggestive smile before heading upstairs. This way he will definitely clean a lot faster. Little boost of motivation.

 

Sehun put the new clothes in the closet before setting a bath. He dropped in a pink bath bomb with his favorite scent before removing his clothes and getting in. His tensed muscles immediately relaxed as he closed his eyes.  
After a few minutes, he could hear the door opening. There was a short cloth rustling.  
“I was promised a reward.” Jongin spoke jokingly, making Sehun open his eyes again. A seductive smile spread on his lips, tongue teasingly running over his pink lips.  
“Well then come and get it.”

Sehun ended up a lot more tired and sore after the bath than he was before it. How unexpected…

He wrapped the last few presents and let out a tired sigh, kicking off the rest of the wrapping paper and tape onto the floor, he’ll clean it up tomorrow.  
“Come on, let’s sleep already.” Jongin called out from besides him, already lying down with an extremely sleepy expression. He insisted on staying awake until Sehun would be done with the presents, since Jongin was really bad at wrapping it.  
Sehun lied down, immediately cuddling up to the other’s side and placing his head onto Jongin’s chest. He wrapped an arm around the younger’s body while the other hand began stroking through his blonde locks. They fell asleep quite fast after that, completely spent.

****

**_BZZZ  
BZZZ_ **

“Mark-! Could you get that please?” Sehun called out from the kitchen upon hearing the doorbell. Small  steps already rushing to the front door within a few seconds. The first few times Mark was quite anxious around others, but he seemed to quickly get used to the cheery aura.

Sehun was mixing up the dough for the cake, and honestly, it was turning out a lot better than expected so far. Jongin who was doing something upstairs had come down as well upon hearing the door.  
Mark opened it, letting in the group of loud people.

First one to rush in was Baekhyun, holding two huge bags that didn’t stop him from lifting Mark up.  
“MARKY~!” He called out happily while spinning the boy who laughed loudly, earning a smile from everyone else.  
They greeted the kid warmly before removing their coats. They were all wearing matching green shirts with red bow. Jongin and Sehun looked at them weirdly before bursting into a giggle. Tao looked with a ‘help me’ face at Sehun.  
“Wha-?” Sehun started asking about the shirts but Tao just shook his head.  
“Don’t even ask. It was Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s idea.” He answered before almost hopping to Sehun and giving him a tight hug. “Aaaah~ I missed my Sehunnie so much!”  
Sehun smiled and returned the hug, letting go once he saw Baekhyun approaching with an evil smile.  
“You guys aren’t getting out of it either. Go change.” He handed the bag to Sehun who immediately got a disgusted expression.  
“No way I’m wearing that.”  
“Oh come ooon~! You have to! Just for today!” Baekhyun began whining and Chanyeol immediately joined in. Yixing who saw Sehun’s helpless expression let out a chuckle. Kris didn’t seem to be very happy with this whole elf green idea, but he did look pretty cute. Kyungoo and Junmyeon didn’t seem to mind it either.

“Ugh… Alright. Come on Nini.” Sehun mumbled while Jongin gave a ‘are you for real?..’ expression.  
He dragged the other upstairs and they quickly changed into the green shirt.  
“This… is so cringy and domestic.” Sehun mumbled while looking at a mirror, hearing Jongin laugh from behind him.  
“I don’t know… It kinda suits you.” Jongin spoke while Sehun slapped his arm painfully.  
“So you’re saying that you have an elf kink now?” Sehun teased before heading back downstairs into the kitchen. He could already hear Baekhyun singing some sort of Christmas song and trying to make Mark sing along. Jongin went to join them while Junmyeon walked over to him in the kitchen, giving him a soft motherly hug before pulling away with a smile.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. You don’t come around to the base anymore.” Suho spoke while grabbing one of the aprons and deciding to help on decorating the cake.  
“The work’s been too much, not to mention taking care of these two kids.” Sehun let out a soft laughter. “How are you and Kris by the way?”

Junmyeon just raised his hand up, showing off an extremely similar ring to Sehun’s, except that it was lighter. Sehun let out a chuckle before raising his own hand up too, earning a gasp from Junmyeon.  
“Why didn’t you tell me anything?! We should have celebrated!” Junmyeon grabbed over his hand, examining the ring before laughing as well.  
“Well someone bought their rings together. How cute.” Sehun spoke, glancing over Jongin and Kris in the living room, hearing Junmyeon chuckle before grabbing over the ingredients.

The whole house was extremely loud and lively, filled with happiness.  
There was Baekhyun singing, well, more like yelling, Mark laughing, Lay and Chanyeol playing some weird game and yelling at each other in a playful manner while the others were trying to find a good movie to watch.

After a few minutes, Tao was calling out for him.  
“Come here come here! Let’s make a video Sehun! We have to remember this!” Sehun rolled his eyes, hesitating as he put the last few berries onto the cake, seeing Suho smile and urge him on.  
“Go go, I’ll finish it.”

Sehun let out a sigh before joining the other’s in the living room.  
They laughed and sang a song messily and out of tune before grabbing over a can of fake snow and spraying it everywhere, making a complete mess out of the whole living room. But a happy mess.

The party went great. They were all stuffed with cookies and cake, along with various snacks.  
They had all huddled up in various places for the movie. Chanyeol set himself on an armchair, grabbing Kyungsoo onto his lap who seemed to flush pink before actually making himself comfortable on the giant’s lap. Kris and Junmyeon cuddled up on the other one, Kris’ arms wrapping around the smaller lovingly. Tao sat with Mark on the floor with a white blanket, commenting way too loud about a children’s movie. Baekhyun and Yixing cuddled up on the couch, Baek clinging to his side like a puppy while Yixing fell asleep just a few minutes into the movie.

Sehun and Jongin settled beside them. Sehun curled up into the other’s side and sleepily watched the movie. The two looked at everyone else before exchanging a glance themselves, soft laughter escaping their lips. They were happy.

It was one of the best and warmest days in each of their lives.

 

\--

The next chapter will be still a bit christmassy, cuz it's like the day after with everyone! I hope you like this fluuuuff


	16. Train Wrecks

 

**_Life is an endless series of train-wrecks with only brief, commercial-like breaks of happiness._ **

 

 

Everything seemed to be going perfectly for the two of them for the whole last year. They got a house, met Mark, got engaged, became almost like an actual family. But of course, happiness ends at some point.

 

He felt like shit. His throat hurt, his stomach hurt, he could barely eat and yet he still tried to have the brightest smile just to keep the ones around him happy.

Sehun sat on the couch, waiting for the other to return from the base. He heard briefly that there was some really weird and dangerous new gang in the city. And of course, Tao and Jongin decided to check it out. Sehun had such a bad feeling about it.

The male coughed a few times, grabbing the napkin and wiping the remains of blood from his lips. He can’t tell about this to Jongin. Not now at least.  
Sehun heard his phone beep, checking over the message from Yixing. He and Mark, along with the class, had gone to some trip for a few days. Mark was doing fine, Sehun shouldn’t worry about him. Yixing was with him.

The door opened and he heard steps in the corridor. Sehun shoved the napkin into his pocket before getting up from the couch and fixing up a smile which quickly faded once he saw Jongin’s bandaged arm.  
“Jongin-..” Sehun muttered while stepping closer as his hand ran over the bloodied bandages. “What happened?”  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a scratch.” He reassured, stepping aside and passing Sehun to walk to the kitchen. Sehun stood there for a while, looking at the other’s figure before he felt his stomach stir disgustingly and sharp pain hit him. He wrapped arms around himself before heading off to the bathroom in a quick pace. It seemed like his body couldn’t hold any food in at all.

After what seemed like he puked all his guts out, he finally got up and washed himself. He looked damn sick, even his eyes were red. Sehun let out a sigh and applied some make up to make himself seem at least a bit less like a corpse.

As he got out of the bathroom, he already saw the other heading into the bathroom without a single word or even a glance. Sehun averted his eyes before heading downstairs again and setting himself on the couch. He pressed his hands tightly against his mouth to cover the sound as another violent coughing fit shook his body. He felt exhausted.  
His body slumped into the couch after it was over, he didn’t even realize how fast he fell asleep after that.

 

He was awoken by hurrying steps and shuffling sounds coming from just a few meters from him. He slowly moved his body up, feeling the metallic taste in his mouth which he just swallowed away.  
“Jongin, is everything okay?”  
“The others are in trouble. The gang attacked the base. I have to go.” Sehun’s eyes widened as he quickly got up.  
“Don’t go now, it’s too dangerous for you alone! You’ll just end up being captured.” Sehun spoke with worry but it didn’t seem like Jongin was listening at all. Instead he packed a few guns and was heading towards the door, as if Sehun wasn’t even there.  
“Jongin!” Sehun grabbed over his wrist. “Look, I need to tell you something. Please listen I-..“ He began speaking just to feel Jongin’s wrist being yanked away with force.  
“Later, I don’t have time now.”  
“But Jongin it’s serious, please just one-…” He stepped closer just to suddenly get shoved away with great force, his weak body stumbling and ending up plopping straight on his butt to the floor. His hand rose up to rub over his dizzy head, few more coughs escaped his lips. He rose his head just to see the door being shut closed with a loud thud.

Sehun sat there for a while, his body curling up into a small ball as his back rested against the wall. His body shook with fear and the uncontrollable tears kept on rolling down his pale cheeks.

 

One day passed. Two. Three.  
And there was yet no sign of Jongin. Sehun was sure he had gotten himself into some trouble. He tried calling few of them, just to not hear any answer, not even from Junmyeon.  
He decided to go over to the base himself.

His body felt damn weak, like it was getting beaten each day non-stop.

Sehun entered the base, just to see a few medics rushing from one spot to the other. Most of the recruits were bandaged, if not all of them. They seemed surprised to see Sehun here, but he didn’t pay the slightest attention and headed straight to the office, opening the door just to be greeted by Tao and Junmyeon, both looking exhausted and bandaged up. They looked up with surprise.  
“Sehun?” Tao mumbled, stepping closer.  
“Where’s Jongin?” Sehun felt out of breath, even when he didn’t do much.  
“Sehun sit down, you look like you’re about to faint.” Tao tried to grab over his arm and help him down, but Sehun took a step back.  
“WHERE IS HE?!” He rose his voice, startling both Junmyeon and Tao. There was a moment of silence and tension filled the air.

_Oh no… Please god, don’t let it be the worst case._

“He got taken to their base along with Chanyeol.” Tao finally spoke, averting his eyes in guilt.  
Sehun took in a few breaths before walking over to the cabinet and opening it, already pulling out his gun and a few needles.  
“Sehun, what are you doing?” Junmyeon asked, getting up in attempt to stop him.  
“Where’s the base?” Sehun’s voice was low and threatening.  
“Sehun, you’re in no shape to fight! Please just-..” Junmyeon got cut off by Sehun’s glare.  
“Sehun. Did you tell Kai at least?” Tao asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Tell what? What is going on?” Junmyeon asked with confused expression, Sehun averted his eyes from Tao.  
“So you didn’t.”  
“Tell me where the damn base is. I got nothing to lose. At least I might be able to get them out.” Tao hesitated before letting out a sigh.  
“Come here.” Tao gestured to Sehun, making Junmyeon gasp.  
“Are you really letting him do this? It’s a death sentence to go alone!” Junmyeon tried to protest, just to get signaled to leave the room. He looked over the two of them the last time before following the command and leaving.

Tao explained him about where the hideout was, every entrance, room. Sehun already had figured a way on how to get inside with the least amount of attention. It was his job after all.  
“I’ll get a few men for you. Most of them are injured, but a few are ready to go.” Tao said before leaving the room. Sehun let out a shaky breath, pressing his back against the wall.  
_Jongin… Please be okay._

Once they were ready, Sehun had already planned out where they needed to stop and from what point they should try and get in. Well, the main plan was for the others to keep him safe, while Sehun got to the room he needed - the room that most likely held the two. If they were still alive that is…  
No. Sehun shouldn’t think like that.

 

The van stopped quite a few meters from the building. The men went ahead to check out the surroundings. Of course, the security was a lot stricter now since they were expecting company sooner or later. They did take the leader after all.

Sehun waited a few minutes, making sure all his equipment was ready before he left the van. From the reports that he received by the others, it seemed like there were only two safe ways in. One was through a hatch located behind the building. There was like an underground-… prison? That would lead into the main building.  
Of course, that meant eliminating the few guys guarding the back. It shouldn’t be a problem since they seemed to be dressed way too lightly anyways. Not many used the needle technique as Sehun did, so of course they wouldn’t expect it nor try to protect their necks.

Sehun hid himself as best as possible after managing to get as close without being detected. He slid his hand into the small belt pocket and pulled out two tiny needles, throwing it straight at the guy’s necks. As expected, they didn’t even realize what direction it came from. For a second, Sehun felt quite proud that his aiming was still perfect, even when he hasn’t done it in almost a year.

The two men fell to the ground within just a few seconds, right before clicking on the alarm button, luckily for Sehun.

He opened the heavy hatch and jumped down, just to be greeted with complete darkness and slight groaning noises. It suddenly made him very anxious. Sehun pulled his phone out and set the small light on. He wished he didn’t…

He was in a fucking torture room. There was a metal bed with blood stains all over it and the floor, various scissors, knives, pincers, pliers. All of them were bloodied and stained with rust. The strong rotting scent hit his nose, making him immediately rise his hand up and cover over his nose. He had to pass this fast. He already felt like puking even with an empty stomach.

Sehun tried his best to keep his eyes straight forward and head towards the exit. He memorized the map that Tao had shown, so it wasn’t a problem to keep a track of it.  
Even with trying to keep his eyes straight, the curiosity made him look sideways here and there. And god… He wished he didn’t, once again. There were bunch of men, even a few females, who looked like they were basically living dead. Some were missing limbs, well, most of them. Others were missing teeth, nails. But all of them had one thing in common, their mouths were sewn.  
What did Jongin and Chanyeol get themselves into?.. This was a fucking slaughter house.

Sehun thanked every possible god he could remember when he made it out of the prison area. He was hit with bright lights and saw few of his men waiting already, two dead bodies besides them.

As he was going through certain rooms, he encountered few people here and there, but took care of them within a few seconds. He might have looked collected on the outside, but inside he was almost dying from anxiety. What if Jongin and Chanyeol were tortured like that? Are they okay? Are they alive? Maybe they were in those cells? Sehun should have looked there instead…

Luckily, his worries vanished once he pick-locked the door and opened it, seeing both Chanyeol and Jongin tied to the chair. They were beaten quite badly, yes, but they didn’t seem like they were missing any limbs. They didn’t notice him. Sehun was about to take a step, but suddenly heard the alarm go off. _Oh no…_

“Get the both of them out, I’ll hold the others back.” Sehun commanded and the three men rushed in, immediately starting to work on the ropes. Both Jongin and Chanyeol didn’t notice him. Good. Sehun gave a last glance at Jongin, feeling his throat tighten in pain and tears swell up before he turned and ran off. There was no way Sehun was getting out of here alive. He’ll most likely be thrown into one of those cells if not killed on the spot.

He spotted the few men rushing in and pulled his gun out, shooting them and slowing others down. He bought enough time to see the two escaping through the main door. Sehun then dropped his gun and rose his hands up in surrender.

“Hold the fire!” Deep voice called out from behind as the men stopped shooting.  
“Now who did we catch here?..” The man’s voice was so deep. Sehun wasn’t sure what was with him, but this voice suddenly made him freeze up in fear, shiver running down his spine. The man stepped in front of him with a huge maniac like grin, grabbing over Sehun’s chin. His eyes shot up to the man’s face in fear, he felt himself start to tremble.  
“Ah… Aren’t you Sehun? How brave of you to come here to rescue them. Though, that was my plan. I wanted to get you here. You’re even a better catch than Kai himself. Don’t be so scared, I’ll spare you. At least today that is, if you’ll be good.” The man smirked before gesturing to his men.  
“Get him to the basement. It’s time to have a little fun. Have your fair share of him before I get there.” What did he mean by that? Wait did he-..?  
_Oh no…_

Sehun’s hands were immediately handcuffed and he was pushed to the door he came from. So he was going to be shoved in that torture room…

 

Both Jongin and Chanyeol were so surprised when they saw their men being the ones who rushed into the room. They didn’t ask anything, but were surprised to have escaped that easily. There was an alarm on, so why did none of the men come? He did hear shooting, but none of the bullets were aimed at them. Heck, they ran out as fast as possible without even looking back.

On their way back to the base, they tried asking the men on how they got inside but none of them seemed to answer. It was as if their lips were sealed. It was strange.

As they got back to the base, Jongin tried calling Sehun, but there was no answer. Worry suddenly flooded over him. He must just be busy. Jongin still regretted the fact that he ran off like that, what was it that Sehun wanted to tell him?  
Jongin walked to the office, seeing a small folded note on the table. He picked it up and while unwrapping it, suddenly a ring fell into his palm. He could feel his heart sink down and his eyes widened. It was Sehun’s engagement ring.

 _“Jongin… Please don’t come back for me, there is no use. I don’t have much time left, I’m sorry. Just know that I love you with all of my existence._  
_Promise me just one thing. Be happy for me, okay?_  
 _-Forever yours, Sehun.”_


	17. Blurted Words

He didn’t know how much time has passed. Being left in darkness for hours can surely mess with your mind.

He was tortured and used as a fuck-toy daily. He didn’t even know what they were force feeding him, but he knew that it was fucking disgusting. His illness had only gotten worse too. He had a hard time staying awake and not coughing his guts out.  
Well, all the beatings did make him stay awake longer though.

The only reason Sehun was kept here, was because the man, Sehun still didn’t know his name, wanted information about Jongin. His past, his presence, his future plans, fighting style, weaknesses, well, basically anything you could think of. During these, god knows how many, days, Sehun had barely revealed a few sentences.  
That’s the thing about being constantly beaten and fucked, you can’t really step it up from there.

_Sehun was wrong…  
Oh he was so damn wrong. _

 

Another morning came, he judged from the fact how the cell was opened and his naked body was dragged out by the hair once again.  
It felt as if he couldn’t really feel pain anymore, probably because everything hurt constantly. He was sure that even his wrists were broken due to constant handcuffs, but he managed to move those a few days ago. One thing he was glad about was that Jongin really didn’t come and listened to his words for once.

He was thrown into the usual torture room. The bloody surroundings didn’t surprise him anymore, he couldn’t care less.  
As soon as the men let go of him, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, letting out another violent coughing fit before his hair were grabbed again and his limp body thrown onto a metal bed. He couldn’t move. He didn’t even try to.

“Oh my beautiful Sehunnie. I look forward to each day now, just because I know I will get to play with you once again.” The man hummed in a lovely voice while strapping Sehun’s wrists and legs, along with his neck.

“It would be so much easier if you just told me what I wanted to hear. You would be free then, work with me in purifying this disgusting city.” The man placed something right next to each temple of Sehun’s head. This was new… and terrifying.

“I’ll ask again before starting, will you tell me?” The man leaned his head above Sehun’s as if waiting for an answer. Sehun used his remaining energy to raise his eyes up, his lips not even twitching. He was loyal. Definitely too loyal for his own good.

“As expected. Let’s see if you’ll live through this one then. I didn’t want to use it, but I guess I’ll have to break you faster. You know… your boy keeps on trying to break into my systems and even a few guys were spotted around, but I guess he’s still too weak. We need to hurry up with you, otherwise I would still continue my slow torture to the point of breaking.” The man spoke with a cold tone before he began pressing some buttons.

_Wait-… Was Jongin trying to get in to save him? That fool… Why would h--!.._

There was a sudden wave of sharp pain sent through his whole body, but especially his head. It felt as if it was being torn apart, or crushed.  
Without even realizing it, he let out a shriek and his eyes flew open. His body began shaking and trying to pull himself away, only for the straps to dig into his flesh more.

_He was getting constantly electrified._

Sehun began begging for him to stop, immediately blurting out something that he can’t even remember.

 

After, what seemed hours, Sehun’s passed out body was thrown into the cell once again.  
He didn’t know how long he stayed passed out, but he was sure that he heard gunshots echoing at some point. His eyes closed again, blocking it out until eventually they disappeared.

 

It’s been a week ever since Sehun was kidnapped. Of course, Jongin wanted to go after him the very same day as he found the note, but others held him back. It would have been foolish for him just to run carelessly like that, but then again, it was Sehun. Every minute was important. Who knows what that man was up to.

He wouldn’t shut up and barely slept, always nagging to Tao that they should go and look for Sehun, even when their men were still exhausted and some too injured to do so. They had to wait for at least two days before they started trying to get into the building. Bunch of their men died, and all they managed to do was find out a few weak spots.

It wasn’t until a week later when they managed to get inside, a bit too easily. And as expected, the man was nowhere to be found.  
He wanted this, meaning he got what he needed from Sehun.

Jongin prayed to every god he could think of while trying to find Sehun. All the rooms were empty, well, that was until they discovered the sick and twisted tunnel of horror. Jongin tried his best to ignore the groans and stench coming from each cell and mixing into something hell like.

Just as he was about to give up on finding him, he opened the last one, just to see a familiar pale body on the floor, except now it was a lot skinnier, covered in bloody bandages and bruises. There were trails of blood coming from Sehun’s nose, mouth, ears, even the eyes…  
Sehun didn’t move even a bit. Jongin tried to wake him up, but his eyelids didn’t even flutter. His body was completely limp, but still slow and steady breathing coming out of him.

_Sehun didn’t deserve this… He didn’t deserve any of this. And once again it was Jongin’s fault for getting him into this._

 

Sehun didn’t wake up even once during the week. Jongin stayed around him all the time, even slept while cradling Sehun’s limp body in his arms. He couldn’t help but cry and apologize to Sehun repeatedly for letting this happen.

Hwasa didn’t give him too many hopes, since Sehun’s body was too worn out and the blood loss was way too high. Even if Sehun would wake up, he will either have lost his memories or had gone into a complete shock state, where he won’t even talk nor respond. Hwasa and the others seemed to be surprised that Sehun survived this long in general.

She had done a few blood tests, which resulted in somewhat good news. All the poison seemed to have burned out of his blood when he was electrified.

 

It was into day nine when Sehun finally began stirring and eventually woke up at around 5pm. Jongin couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips when he saw his eyes open, but that one quickly dropped too. Sehun’s eyes were completely blank. They looked like dead-fish eyes, not really focusing on anything.

“Sehunnie… Can you hear me?” Jongin reached out, stroking through his black hair just to receive completely no reaction. So Hwasa was right… Being in such a state was almost worse than dying. Poor Sehun…

It didn’t matter to Jongin, he would still take care of him no matter of Sehun’s state, even if he will never recognize him again. Jongin was responsible for letting this happen.

 

Sehun knew that people were trying to talk to him, trying to make him respond to anything. But… everything felt so distant. It was like he was floating in his own made up bubble in his head, his real surroundings didn’t matter one bit to him.

For the whole month, he would be woken up by Jongin, bathed by Jongin, dressed up by Jongin, fed by Jongin, hang around with Jongin and so on, but he didn’t really follow anything that was happening. His eyes would always stare blankly at something in front of him, that wasn’t until one late night when it first happened.

Sehun was lying in the bed, the other side empty. His eyes finally landed on something metal on the top of a wardrobe. A pistol.

Without a second thought, he pulled his body up and walked towards it, grabbing it and immediately pressing it up to his temple, setting the trigger and pulling it, just to have it moved away merely a second before it. The bullet hit into the wall and got stuck there. He could hear Jongin yelling something at him before he was wrapped in a tight hug.

It happened two more times, but every single time he got stopped at the very last second by Jongin.

 

It was into the end of month two when the both of them were lying in bed. Sehun hadn’t opened his mouth even once nor responded to anything, and yet Jongin still held him tight in his embrace. He didn’t even feel when the words escaped his mouth.

“Jongin… I want to die. Please let me die…” They were in a complete whisper, but he was sure that Jongin had heard it because of the sudden moving behind him. Jongin’s face leaned in front of him, and Sehun finally focused on it after such a long time. He was greeted by a relieved, yet very heartbroken expression. He suddenly felt guilty himself.

“Sehun… I know it’s hard, but we will overcome this okay? The only way you’re dying is if you’re taking me with you. You’re a piece of me that I cannot lose, no matter what happens we are in this together.” Jongin spoke with a frown on his face before pressing a very soft kiss on Sehun’s forehead. This was the first time when Sehun actually turned around and buried himself in Jongin’s chest and cried, feeling Jongin’s arm tighten around his body as the other stroked his hair. His head was being peppered in soft kisses and loving words. Jongin must have known that he needed to cry this out.

The morning went the same as usual, but this time Sehun actually dragged Jongin to bathe with him and clung to him the whole time, somewhat paranoid to be separated.  
Jongin’s fingers played softly in his hair while the other arm was held tightly around his waist.

Sehun was scared.

He was scared because he couldn’t remember what he had told the man that made him leave, but he sure as hell knew that he’s going to come back soon, and that will probably be either the end of him, or the end of Sehun and Jongin.

 

\--

 

Very short chapter, sorry about that ;; It's been really hard for me to focus lately, and as you can guess, the next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm not sure if it will be an angsty one or a fluffy one (I would appreciate it if you actually told me which one you prefered.) And I promise, the next one wont take half a month xD

After this one, I'm planning to start an omegaverse with Baekxing and/or Sekai. Or something involving Baekhyun because I realllllyyyy wanna write a fic with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and point out the mistakes if I make any! Thank you for reading c:  
> I just started writing a baekxing omegaverse, including all of exo called Full Moon. Please check it out! Side ships are Chansoo, Sekai, Krisho and Xiuchen!


End file.
